


Universidade Smogon

by Petra_del_Rei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 7 Gen Competitive, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Battle, Bullying, Competitive Pokemon, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Music, Parody, Party, Smogon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_del_Rei/pseuds/Petra_del_Rei
Summary: "Bem vindos a Universidade Smogon! Uma instituição onde Pokémon de diversos lugares do mundo vão para aprender a serem combatentes." Com essa premissa, esse instituto vai formando Pokemon para as batalhas contando com seu corpo docente composto por diversos Pokémon lendários. O sistema de estratos adotados pela universidade consiste em dividir os alunos em estratos, quanto melhor potencial e desempenho, mais elevado será seu estrato.Iremos ver o cotidiano desses alunos, especialmente os de estrato UU onde se encontram os estudantes que outrora foram da classe de elite.Fic baseada no competitivo da sétima geração que venho postando na Nyan Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfiction.
Relationships: Starmie & Scizor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1 – Bem-vindo ao Instituto Smogon

**Author's Note:**

> Fic baseada no competitivo da sétima geração que venho postando na Nyan Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfiction.
> 
> É um universo alternativo onde Pokémon frequentam faculdade. É basicamente uma paródia a Smogon. E não terá humanos nessa história. Não precisa levar essa fic tão a sério.
> 
> Pokemon e seus personagens pertence a Nintendo.  
> Essa fic tem como base a comunidade Smogon University (smogon.com), todos os direitos reservados aos respectivos criadores.  
> Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Mais um dia começa no vasto Campus Frontier, onde é situado o renomado Instituto Smogon, uma instituição que é referência na formação de Pokémon combatentes. Essa complexa estrutura foi desenvolvida para aprendizagem de diversos tipos de combates. E com um corpo docente formado pelos mais poderosos Pokémon lendários, os jovens Pokémon acadêmicos terão todo o referencial teórico e prático para desenvolverem o melhor de suas habilidades.

Dependendo do seu potencial nas batalhas e seu desempenho em aulas teóricas e em combates, os alunos são divididos em classes que também são conhecidas como estratos. O estrato mais alto é denominado OU, onde se situa os estudantes de elite com melhores desempenhos em combate e conhecimento. Em seguida, em ordem decrescente em potencial dos seus integrantes temos UU, RU, NU, PU e ZU. Periodicamente, os estudantes são realocados entre os estratos devido as seus desempenhos avaliados. O sistema de estratos, adotado pela instituição, é importante para reconhecer os talentos que vão florescendo ao longo dos semestres, para estimular o desempenho dos estudantes, pois quanto mais alto o estrato, mais benefícios eles terão a disposição. E principalmente, o medo de está num estrato baixo, fato que pode comprometer sua carreira no futuro faz com que os estudantes se dedicam ao máximo para ao menos, se manterem em estratos superiores.

Em mais uma manhã de sol, o bosque do Campus é frequentado por centenas de Pokemon que caminham em direção aos prédios da Universidade para mais um dia de aula. Um desses Pokémon, cujo gênero não é definido, vai caminhando com uma mochila pendurada em um braço... ou ponta... pelo extenso Campus em direção a sua sala de aula. Na entrada da Universidade, ele vai passando por um pátio onde se situam várias cantinas. Se dirigiu a uma cujo atendente é um Butterfree, que está de prontidão ao seu cliente.

— Bom dia Starmie! Vai o de sempre hoje?

“Sim, uma vitamina de Fruta Mago, por favor” o estudante fazia seu pedido por telepatia.

Em poucos minutos Starmie recebia sua bebida e pagava ao Butterfee. O comprido canudo foi levado até seu lado de trás, por onde ficava, de fato, sua “boca”. E com isso tomava sua bebida pensativo.

Terminada a bebida na qual seria o seu desjejum, a estrela do mar finalmente vai se dirigir para sua sala de aula. Andou pelo extenso pátio central que dava para diversos corredores que davam acesso às salas administrativas, andou em frente à biblioteca central e passou pelo corredor onde dava acesso aos ginásios, onde ocorrem as aulas práticas e os testes de combates. E mais adiante estavam os blocos, onde ficavam as salas de aula.

Starmie passou pela porta da sala onde ficava os Pokemon de OU. Parou por um momento e seu núcleo ficou voltado para a entrada por alguns instantes. Até alguns meses atrás, frequentava essa sala. Prosseguiu até chegar a sua sala que é a do estrato UU.

Entrou na sala que é espaçosa e as carteiras são dispostas em escadas sendo as mais ao fundo se situam em locais mais elevados e as mais próximas em locais mais baixos. No centro da sala, um extenso espaço para o professor, com quadro branco, um laptop, um data-show e uma extensa mesa. A sala do estrato UU ainda tinha bastante comodidade. Ainda mais que a cada semestre que passa, seus integrantes estão cada vez mais poderosos e competitivos, sendo que até os integrantes de OU não devem subestimá-los.

Starmie se dirigiu até seu lugar, gosta de ficar nas carteiras intermediárias. No fundo há muita bagunça e fica mais difícil prestar atenção, e na frente chama muita atenção. Aos poucos, outros Pokémon vão entrando na sala. Enquanto preparava seu material com sua telepatia, um sorridente Gengar, vai sentando ao seu lado, dando um tapinha de leve em suas costas.

— Bom dia estrelinha! Pronto pra mais um dia?

“Oi Gengar!” ele respondeu para o seu velho colega. Se conhecem desde que ingressaram na universidade. Os dois permaneciam em OU desde os primórdios do curso. Viram sua turma mudarem diversas vezes, mas ambos permaneciam no estrato mais alto, sendo conhecidos como a dupla inabalável, até que no começo do sétimo semestre Starmie foi rebaixado para UU. Um mês depois, foi a vez do Gengar ser rebaixado. Este parece não se importar muito com isso e vai levando a vida em sua costumeira alegria, mas para Pokemon aquático, foi meio duro se acostumar com a ideia...

Em OU, desde o sexto semestre, o Starmie sentia a pressão em suas pontas de suas costas. Ele sempre foi um aluno dedicado e certinho, mas a cada semestre apareciam estudantes mais promissores e eficientes, que aos poucos vão tirando o seu espaço até seu rebaixamento em UU. E o pior que em seu estrato atual, ao invés da expectativa de voltar para OU, agora sente a pressão de não ser rebaixado novamente devido aos seus integrantes também estarem sendo cada vez mais poderosos ao longo do tempo. Por conta disso, seu humor não é dos melhores e se tornou menos sociável. Mas ele vai se esforçando como pode.

O sinal toca e logo o professor entra em sala. Ele é um Lugia que vai segurando seu material com as asas.

— Bom dia Turma!

— Bom dia professor – os alunos responderam em uníssono.

— Hoje continuaremos as noções de estatísticas aplicadas em movimento. Espero que tenham suas calculadoras com vocês.

O professor prosseguia com a aula usando o data-show, fazendo as anotações no quadro branco quando necessário. Em uma sala com mais de cinqüenta alunos, observa-se comportamentos variados. Enquanto Starmie prestava nota atentamente nas explicações do professor, Gengar tinha sua atenção voltada em uma Chandelure que estava a frente dele. Ela é uma das alunas mais mau-humoradas e pessimistas da sala, mas seu jeito meio gótico pode ser encantador para muitos Pokémon.

Um pouco mais acima, o Sylveon e o Primarina cochichavam bem baixinho suas fofocas do dia, assim como a Azumarill e a Klefki. Os primeiros realmente são machos, são de linhas evolutivas que possuem baixa probabilidade de gerar fêmeas, mas por alguma razão, gostam de agir como se fossem femininos, e apesar de alguns da sala não tolerarem isso, eles se sentem bem assim do jeito que são.

Na segunda fila, um Tentacruel vai pegando as notas de Amoonguss. Mamoswine fica comendo o mais discreto possível, mas não o suficiente para não chamar atenção de Sharpedo, que é capaz de fazer com que a atenção do professor se volte para o mamute caso ele não dê um pouco para ele.

Agora nas carteiras superiores é que a muvuca era maior. Sceptile, Arcanaine, Crawdant e Ambipon estavam bastante empenhados na conversa sobre assuntos que não sejam sobre estatística aplicada em movimento.

— Tenho certeza que a Serperior é a que tem o rabo mais atraente! – Ria alegremente o Sceptile.

— Não acredito que o time de Hoenn perdeu para o de Kalos de sete a um! – Crawdant batia a garra na carteira.

Ambipon mostrava no celular que causaram diversos risos aos seus companheiros.

— Esse pessoal da comunidade fazem cada meme louco que só vendo! hihihiihihihi – O macaco azul ria sem se controlar.

Logo os quatro estavam rindo, mas tinha colegas a frente deles que não estavam achando tanta graça, especialmente um Infernape que tinha o pavio curto.

— Bora parar com essa palhaçada ai? Tem gente que quer assistir a aula! – o Pokemon fogo lutador se virou para o grupo.

— Não enche chimps! – retrucou o Arcanaine.

— Tá tá, a gente para! - prometeu o Sceptile.

— Acho bom mesmo!

Só deu cinco minutos e trinta segundo para que o grupo já começava zoar de novo, dessa vez com o celular tocando o hit do momento, Ambipon tentando se mexer conforme o ritmo e os outros três rindo da performance do colega.

De repente Infernape pulou para cima da carteira de Crawdant, encarando com fúria o quarteto da zoeira.

— QUEREM PARAR COM ESSA MERDA AGORA? OU QUEREM QUE EU QUEBRE A FUÇA DE VOCÊS AGORA!

Mas um forte jato de água atinge os cinco, deixando eles caídos por cima das carteiras.

— Peço a vocês que quem não quer assistir aula podem se retirar da sala !– disse o professor que disparara uma Bomba Hidráulica nos baderneiros.

— São esses quatros que não paravam de zoar professor – acusava o Infernape.

— Mas não precisava partir para briga agora, para isso temos as aula práticas – professor Lugia respondia – agora espero não ter mais nenhuma interrupção.

Muitos alunos riam baixinho por conta do incidente.

— há há há há há! UU é mesmo divertido – Gengar falava para Starmie.

“Aff Gengar, se aquiete, senão vai sobrar para você” resmungava a estrela.

— Cruzes, parecem que são da LC! – murmurava uma Serperior.

— Bom senhor Infernape, já que o quer tanto prestar atenção na aula, pode me dizer qual é relação das probabilidades entre movimentos iguais desferidos consecutivamente?

O macaco coçou a cabeça pensando, conteúdos relacionados a cálculos nunca foi seu forte.

— Professor, desculpa, mas não entendi essa.

— É relação professor, senhor quis dizer se as probabilidades estão em relação séria ou só na amizade, é isso que o senhor quer dizer? – Sceptile respondia em tom de brincadeira.

Ambipon, Arcanaine e Crawdant riam sem pudores, mas eles e Sceptile são recebidos por um Aeroblast, que os arremessa contra a parede.

— E pensar que ainda só deixam você, Sceptile, frenquentar a turma UU por causa de sua mega pedra. Senão você estaria em NU. Sabe que poucos têm oportunidades assim, deveria levar as coisas um pouco mais a sério – Lugia dava o seu sermão.

Os quatro aos poucos se recuperavam e passaram o resto da aula calados.

— Agora não tem ninguém que pode responder minha pergunta, qual é relação das probabilidades entre movimentos iguais desferidos consecutivamente?

Uma garra vermelha foi erguida e a atenção da sala foi voltada para uma bela Scizor que se sentava na primeira fila.

— Em relação a movimentos consecutivos, a relação é que as probabilidades se multiplicam, ou seja, como são representada em frações, elas se tornam cada vez menores.

— Muito bem Scizor, como esperado da melhor aluna da turma.

“Como sempre ela manda bem” Starmie afirma com certa admiração. Ele a conhecia desde segundo semestre, até que eles eram bem próximos e a estrela do mar tinha um certo fascínio pela Pokémon inseto. Quando foi rebaixado para UU, ele se afastou dela, mas há um mês, ela foi rebaixada também, mas ainda pode freqüentar a turma de OU com sua mega pedra. E em UU conseguiu ser a melhor da sala, algo que Starmie está muito longe de ser.

A aula prosseguia tranquilamente, mas em um auto-falante, se ouvia uma mensagem.

“Houve uma atualização nos estratos, todos os alunos vão até o pátio central para conferir se houve ou não mudanças em sua colocação”

Essa mensagem trouxe expectativas para todos, havias possibilidades de ascensão ou queda de estrato. A sala toda está apreensiva.

—Turma dispensada! – declarou o professor Lugia.

Seria o momento da verdade para alguns deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Golpes:

Bomba Hidráulica - Hydro Pump

Aeroblast resolvi não traduzir...


	2. Capítulo 2 – Tier Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, no capítulo anterior introduziu a rotina da sala UU! Agora vamos continuar vendo a rotina na Universidade Smogon. Mas pode ter um pouco de drama nele.
> 
> Boa leitura!

A mensagem de mudança nas colocações dos estratos foi transmitida para todos os alunos da universidade. Logo, todos eles se dirigiram ao pátio central, onde cartazes afixados em flanelógrafos mostravam a colocação dos alunos de cada estrato.

Estava um tumultuo próximo aos cartazes. Starmie esperou um pouco para ver sua colocação. Ouviam-se alguns se lamentado pelo recém rebaixamento e um grito de alegria de um dos colegas. Quando diminuiu a multidão, Starmie foi ver seu resultado.

“Só quatro colocações, mas é melhor que nada...” suspirou a estrela.

— Pelo menos você subiu, e eu que cai uma! Mas o problema agora é que há um Magneton entre nós! – Gengar se referiu pelo fato de Magneton está em uma posição que está entre as deles – e finalmente saiu dos quarentas.

“Sim, mas trigésimo nono ainda é longe de ser o ideal para essa turma” Starmie parecia desanimado.

— Mas você sabe que não tá fácil para ninguém! Afinal tem muita gente que era de OU competindo conosco – Gengar tentava animar o colega.

Mas perto deles já se ouvia dos colegas se lamentavam pela queda para RU. Lucario, um deles, estava ajoelhado, chorando e dando murros no chão – que houve para acontecer isso...

— Mas nem com mega pedra dá mais para se manter em UU? – uma Hourdoom também estava cabisbaixa.

— E agora? Isso não está nada bem... – Entei também estava em choque com a notícia de que também seria rebaixado.

— É realmente o negócio está complicado, bons “mons” que acabaram indo para o RU... – Gengar não pôde esconder sua apreensão.

“Até o Ferrotress e a Mieshao também...” Starmie ficou perplexa “e o pior é que não teve nenhuma ascensão de estratos inferiores para o nosso!”

— E o Ambipon que subiu dia desses e já caiu de volta para NU! Ele nem esquentou a carteira! – comentava o fantasma.

“Ah, mas esse ai parecia que não levava as coisas a sério, já era questão de tempo ele ser rebaixado”

— É mais mesmo assim vou sentir falta desse cara. Ele dava alegria para nossa sala – lamentava o Gengar – Mas com isso nossa turma vai dar uma diminuída.

Mas ainda tinha um que, apesar de ter de sair de UU também, estava comemorando. Era Amoonguss que acabara de ascender para OU.

— Não acredito! Louvado seja Arceus! Consegui... finalmente vou voltar a OU – o cogumelo estava com alegria evidente em seu rosto e logo, Tentacruel colocou um tentáculo em seu ombro, felicitando o amigo:

— Muito bom cara, você merece!

— Mandou bem companheiro fungo! – Breloom abraçou o colega – boa sorte em sua nova classe!

Ouvindo isso Azumarill e Seperior também estavam rindo de alegria: - Parabéns pela ascensão! – gritava a coelha.

— Humf, vocês duas só estão felizes porque sem o “Amoon”, vocês poderão tocar o terror em nossos combates. Era ele que mantinha as duas na linha! – Recrutava Gengar.

— Ah Gengar, não se pode nem felicitar um colega? – resmungava a Azumarill. Mas realmente ela via como uma oportunidade de crescer na turma já que Amoonguss era um empecilho a ela durante os combates. “Quem sabe pode ser uma oportunidade para eu ir para OU também.” Ela ria baixinho com esse pensamento.

— Pois Amoonguss, vê se chuta os traseiros dos Tapus em OU viu? – falava o Gengar.

— Pode deixar! – respondeu o cogumelo.

Em quanto isso, Scepitile, Arcanaine e Crawdant, consolam o Ambipom pela sua queda.

— Não fica assim não cara! Saiba que foi divertido estarmos juntos! – Scepitile colocava uma mão no ombro do macaco.

— Mas realmente esse UU é puxado mesmo! – afirmou o Ambipom.

— Mas olha aqui Scepitile, sua posição! – Crawdant indicava a posição de Scepitile com a garra – escapou fedendo lagartixa verde, agora você é o ultimo da turma.

— Está com a corda no pescoço! – acrescentou Arcanaine.

— Ah, mas a posição de vocês também não é grande coisa – recrutou o Scepitile – mas parece que nossa turma deu uma boa diminuída.

Enquanto isso, Primarina viu alguns conterrâneos dele de outros estratos.

— Alola! Incineroar! Decidueye! – cumprimentava a foca.

— Alola! – respondia os dois.

— Como vai o meu gatão favorito? – o Pokémon aquático envolveu seu braço no pescoço do felino do tipo fogo.

— Vai tudo nos conformes... – Incineroar estava encabulado, mas devolveu o ato colocando sua garra na cintura do amigo.

— Você é o terceiro em NU, não é? – falou animado o Primarina.

— Pois é! Agora quem sabe com minha nova habilidade de intimidação eu possa finalmente ir para estratos superiores.

— Só acho que com o seu poder, você tem condições de ir para OU! – afirma a foca.

— Não brinca! Você acha mesmo?

— Só estou esperando o dia de você pelo menos dar uma chegadinha em UU!

— Falando nisso, como você está? Ninguém está te incomodando, está?

— Sempre tem alguns que não gostam do meu jeito de agir! Sabe com é, mas não é nada demais.

— Mas não deixem que ninguém te faça mal! Se tiver alguém que esteja te maltratando, pode falar comigo que eu meto umas bifas no infeliz! – Incineroar coloca suas garras nos ombros de Primarina e os segura firme, olhado nos olhos do Pokémon aquático fada.

— Mas não se incomode com isso, sei me cuidar! – disse a foca com confiança.

— Mas sabe que estou sempre a sua disposição! – o tigre declara com determinação, aproximando-se do rosto da foca.

— Eu sei disso! – Primarina ficou corado. Ambos queriam está a sós nesse momento, mas sabem tem a hora certa para desfrutar um do outro...

— Hurf... – Incineroar limpou a garganta, tentando manter sua compostura – mas em relação a sua colocação na turma, ouvi dizer que sua turma é barra pesada.

— Nem me fala! É uma competição enorme entre os Pokémon aquáticos! E com a promoção de Amoonguss, acho que as coisas vão ficar mais acirradas pra nós. A Azumarill já ta se achando a rainha do babado. Mas tem vários outros como o Sharpedo, o Suricune, o Volcanion, só dizendo alguns.

— Tô vendo que sua turma é braba! – afirma o tigre.

— E tem também a estrelinha! Dizem que essa ficou quase seis semestres consecutivos em OU. Ela pode não está em seus melhores momentos hoje. Mas algo me diz para não subestimá-la.

— Pelo visto UU vai ser bem perigoso para mim! – Incineroar ri nervoso.

— Mas e você corujinha? Como vão as coisas em RU! – Primarina se voltou para a Decidueye.

— Vai indo! Mas não sei por quanto tempo... – a coruja falava timidamente, com o rosto meio coberto com as folhagens que formam um capuz em sua cabeça.

A foca macho abria o capuz da coruja fêmea expondo o seu rosto: - minha querida, confie mais em você. Tem habilidade de melhorar em seu estrato. Tem um jeito de batalhar maravilhoso, é só ter mais segurança de si!

— Obrigada pela força... se ao menos os sistemas de batalha daqui fossem mais compatíveis com meu estilo de combate... - suspirava a Pokémon de grama.

— E deveria arrumar um macho para alegrar sua vida! Ou fêmea, ou assexuado! Sei que é chato segurar vela de mim e Incineroar.

— He he... creio que não tenho interesse nisso por enquanto – a coruja falava encabulada.

— Alola pessoal! – chegava uma Marowak, estudante de UU. Ela tem pele escura e é do tipo fogo e fantasma, típica de sua terra formal.

— Alola, Marowak! – respondia o tigre.

— Alola, Decidueye! – falava alegremente a Marowak se aproximando da Decidueye, que ficou envergonhada e tentava fechar seu capuz.

Vendo a reação da amiga, Primarina propôs:

— Que tal nós quatro almoçar juntos hoje?

— Por mim está ok! – Incineroar percebeu a intenção de seu companheiro, realmente queria que Decidueye arrumasse alguém.

Relutante, a coruja aceitou o convite. Marowak também. E logo, os quatros se dirigiam para o refeitório.

Próximo daí, uma Scizor se aproximava de Starmie e Gengar.

— Oi Starmie! Quanto tempo!

“Oi... er... Scizor!” respondia a estrela encabulada.

— E você ainda permanece em primeiro! – afirmava Gengar!

— Pois é, mas vamos conversar melhor. Faz tempo que não nos falamos Starmie. Vamos almoçar juntos hoje? – propunha a inseto.

“Se não for um incomodo para você...” Starmie ficou meio encabulada “Gengar, quer ir com a gente também?”

“Seria uma boa oportunidade para você e a Scizor ficar a sós” cochichou o Gergar.

“GENGAR!” o núcleo de Starmie emitiu um forte brilho de cor mangenta, indicando que ficou envergonhada.

— O que houve Starmie? – Scizor estranhou a reação da estrela.

“NADA... não é nada!” – o Pokémon aquático estava sem jeito.

— Bem já que insiste, vou também! – o fantasma acabou aceitando para não constranger ainda mais o amigo.

Os três foram até a cantina do Buterfree. Enquanto comiam, Gengar explicava como sua habilidade mudou de levitar para corpo amaldiçoado.

— Pois é, isso aconteceu com minha família inteira. Agora com essa maldição que pegamos, todos os Gengar não podem mais levitarem. Sabia que não deveríamos nos meter com Giratina.

— E desde então você também ficou vulnerável aos ataques terrestres? – questionou a Scizor.

— Isso mesmo! Ah, mas esse Landorus aparece mais do que arroz de festa nos times de OU. Vai desferir terremotos assim lá no Day Care. Nessas horas que sinto sua falta estrelinha. Bem que podia dar uns gelinhos nele.

“Ah meu caro amigo, pelo visto, para eu volta para OU, só um milagre de Arceus para alguém descobrir minha mega pedra!” Starmie fala com certo deboche.

— Mas nós sabemos muito bem que mega pedra não é garantia de estrato alto! – avisava a Pokémon inseto metálica - A Hourdoom que acaba de ser rebaixada tinha a dela, o Scepitile, que também tem a dele, tá com um pé em RU.

“E pelo que eu saiba, a Granchomp, apesar de possuí a mega pedra, ela não a usa, e mesmo assim está firme e forte em OU” lembrou Starmie.

— Ou pode acontecer de você ter uma mega pedra tão poderosa que acabe por seu uso na ser proibido na universidade, como acontece com a minha! – complementa o Gengar – agora, mudando de assunto, Amoonguss mandou avisar que convida todos de UU para uma festa no Bar Florestal na Floresta dos Carvalhos. Será no sábado à noite. Vai ser tipo uma comemoração para sua subida.

“Passo essa! As festas que Pokémon vegetais organizam geralmente são regadas a álcool” Starmie tenta recusar o convite.

— E o que é que tem isso? – Indagou o fantasma.

“Você não sabe que dependendo do tipo do indivíduo o álcool terá mais ou menos influência? Fantasmas, metálicos, vegetais, noturnos e venenosos geralmente resistem mais ao álcool. Mas lutadores, fadas, ígneos, aquáticos e psíquicos são mais vulneráveis a bebida. Eu sou aquático e psíquico, não posso ingerir nem um ml que já posso sair de mim” explica a estrela.

— Se for do jeito que você diz, quero ver a Azumarill ou o Infernape bêbados. Não quero perder a festa por nada nesse mundo – riu Gengar.

— Mas não precisa beber para sair para se divertir Starmie – falava a Scizor – eu mesma, apesar de eu ter resistência a álcool, não vou beber, pois vou dirigir, e pelo visto vou dar carona a vocês. Mas você precisa se descontrair, você anda muito tenso ultimamente.

— Sem falar que o Primarina e a Altaria irão cantar na festa. Vamos lá, Starmie? – insistia o Gengar.

“Tudo bem, vamos sim!” meio sem jeito, Starmie aceita o convite dos amigos.

— Ótimo! Bom já está quase na hora da gente voltar para a sala. Vou ao banheiro, por isso vou na frente! Fui! – o fantasma saia na frente.

Enquanto isso, Starmie e Scizor caminhavam sem pressa em direção aos blocos.

“A próxima aula é manipulação genética com o professor Deoxys. Mas você não faz essa disciplina conosco, não é?” a estrela falava sobre suas próximas aulas.

— Pois é, na turma de OU teremos aula de condições climáticas com o professor Groundon. Logo para o maior carrasco de Smogon – Scizor falava com certo temor.

“Sei como ele é rígido” afirma a estrela.

—Ei Starmie, faz tempo que não lutamos juntos em um mesmo time, bem que podíamos juntar forças para lutarmos em OU mesmo, como nos velhos tempos. É permitido alunos de UU estarem em times de OU.

“Não sei se isso vai dar certo, eu posso só ser um peso para você.” Starmie fica surpreso com o convite da amiga.

— Você não é um peso Starmie, você é minha proteção contra Pokémon de fogo, e ainda é de grande ajuda com sua técnica Giro Rápido. Isso sem falar que presença em times de estrato superior conta pontos para ascender de estrato. E além dis...

— Scizor! Tava te procurando garota! – um Greninja se aproximava dos dois e interrompia a conversa deles.

— Oi Greninja, como vai? – cumprimentava a inseto.

— Estamos precisando de um Pokémon metálico como você em nosso time. Acho que com sua mega pedra, vai dar certo! – propunha o sapo.

— Pode ser, depois me passa a composição do time?

— Pode deixar!

Então chegaram na porta de OU. Scizor se despediu de Starmie e entrou na sala. Starmie já ia caminhando até a sua, mas foi parado por Greninja.

“Com licença Greninja, tenho que ir para minha sala!” a estrela tentava educadamente se desvincular do Pokémon nortuno.

— Espera, só quero ter uma palavra com você... – o sapo insistia no diálogo.

Mas a estrela sentia que não era bom continuar com ele e instintivamente tentou sai daí, mas o Greninja a puxou e a colocou contra a parede. E colocou uma de suas mãos contra a parede ao lado de Starmie para impedir que ele fuja.

— Eu disse que só queria conversar um pouquinho com você! – agora o sapo dizia em um tom mais ameaçador – tô vendo que ainda está esmolando um lugarzinho em um time de OU.

“Estou nada! Ela é que estava me oferecendo!” a estrela recrutava.

— Mas essa inseto é estúpida! Podendo ficar só na turma de elite, mas ainda continua a freqüentar essa turma de perdedores! – debochava o sapo – não sei por que permitem que Pokémon de estratos inferiores em times de OU. Só servem para detonar a qualidade dos times.

“Se não quer gente de estrato inferior é só não entrar nos times deles. Se eu fico ou não em um time de OU não é da sua conta!” Starmie tentava manter a postura, mas a luz de seu núcleo estava trêmula e de cor salmão, indicando que estava nervoso.

— Oh estrela, deixe só te dizer uma coisa, SEU TEMPO ACABOU! Você já era! Então fique com seus amiguinhos perdedores em UU e deixe apenas os capacitados lutarem em OU. Espero que você consiga entender isso estrela decadente.

Nisso, Gengar saia do banheiro e ia até a sala quando viu o Greninja falando algo para o Starmie. Vendo o fantasma se aproximando, o Pokémon noturno decidiu encerrar a conversa.

— Espero que estejamos entendidos! – nisso o sapo finalmente vai para sua sala.

O fantasma se aproxima de Starmie e repara que ele estava meio abalado.

— Que houve estrela? – indagava Gengar.

“Não é nada de mais, ele só queria me falar umas coisas” Starmie tentava amenizar o ocorrido.

— Que esse língua no cangote disse para você? – o fantasma insistia – seja o que for não leve muito a sério. Mas se o que ele disse realmente te deixou chateado, tente se abrir com alguém. Lembre-se que apenas eu que posso implicar com você!

“Agradeço a preocupação. Mas realmente não me disse nada que me abalasse. Agora vamos logo que o professor Deoxys odeia atrasos!” a estrela encerrava o assunto.

Eles entraram na sala.

Entretanto, durante a aula, Starmie não estava conseguindo se concentrar. As palavras de Greninja ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Greninja já fazia esse tipo de abordagem desde o semestre passado. E apesar do Pokémon psíquico tentar relevar essas declarações, no fundo elas o deixava cada vez mais depressivo.

— Starmie, Starmie... está entendendo a minha pergunta? – não percebeu que o professor Deoxys estava lhe fazendo sua pergunta.

“Ah... professor, me desculpa... onde tava com o núcleo, pode repetir minha pergunta por favor?”

Ouvia-se risos baixos na sala. Mas Gengar, que era um dos que ria quando alguém cometia uma gafe, permanecia calado e ficava olhado para o seu colega. Realmente estava preocupado com Starmie. “A perereca realmente deve ter falado algum insulto para ele!”

— Starmie, pode por gentileza levar essa pasta para secretária, por favor? – o professor mudou de assunto.

“Sim, eu vou!” a estrela foi até o professor para pegar a pasta e sai da sala.

Mas escutou uma voz telepática assim que saiu da sala.

“Starmie, está tudo bem com você?”

“Professor?” a estrela ouvia a voz de Deoxys.

“Sei que você não é de ficar divagando durante as aulas, é um estudante disciplinado e dedicado. Algum problema com você?”

“Professor, me desculpe, foi só uma conversa que me deixou de mal humor. O senhor não precisa se incomodar por isso.”

“Bem, sempre foi destaque nas turmas. Sei que seu rendimento está caindo ultimamente, mas não deixe que isso o abale. Você sabe que fora da faculdade, a vida vai sempre ter seus altos e baixos. Bom, aproveite a saída para poder relaxar um pouco e volte se estiver melhor” o professor o aconselhava. 

“Obrigado professor.”

“E evite andar com gente que não te faz bem. Ande com aqueles que lhe quer bem, como a Scizor, ou o Gengar, se bem que com este você não se dava bem com ele até há uns semestres atrás.”

“Pode deixar professor!” então Starmie foi até a secretária entregar o documento.

Ao sair de lá, foi abordado por uma Octillery e recebeu um panfleto dela.

— Espero que se conscientize com a nossa causa! – disse ela.

Starmie vê que o panfleto é uma Xerox com impressão bem ruim. Ele só viu o título que era “ABAIXO O SISTEMA OPRESSOR DE ESTRATOS”. Deve ser de alunos de estratos baixos que optaram por ficar fazendo protestos e baderna ao invés de estudar. Jogou o papel fora e foi para o banheiro dos assexuados. Ficou pensando nas palavras do professor Deoxys. De todos os professores, ele é com quem tem mais amizade. Pode ser um professor rígido a princípio, mas procura entender seus alunos.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele saiu do banheiro e voltou para a sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No meio da tarde, as aulas terminam. Enquanto os alunos iam para suas casas, os professores se reuniram na sala dos professores e discutiam as mudanças de estratos.

— Com a ascensão de Amoonguss para OU, devemos prestar atenção nos alunos Breloom, Azumarill e Seperior. Dependendo do resultado deles, pode ser que sejam fortes demais para o estrato e sejam, pelo menos, realocados para monitoria – relatava o professor Lugia.

— Agora a Scizor, ela continua ser uma força inabalável em UU! Tem certeza que ela não poderia ficar definitivamente apenas em OU? – questionava o professor Oh-ho.

— Eu falei com ela sobre isso na segunda, mas ela se recusa a sair de UU! – relata o professor Yveltal – por enquanto, vamos deixá-la em UU, para ajudar a equilibrar as forças da turma, já que com a saída de Amoonguss, ela será necessária para medir forças com os já citados Pokémon.

— Agora, entre os alunos que recentemente foram rebaixados de UU para RU e os que foram de RU para NU, parece que alguns deles podem ser poderosos de mais para o estrato no qual serão realocados – afirma a professora Lunala.

— Mas já premiando alunos rebaixados com monitoria já não fere os princípios da universidade? – questiona Oh-oh.

— Mas deixá-los do jeito que estão contra alunos que não podem lidar com eles também seria injusto com os integrantes de estratos baixos – rebateu Lunala.

Enquanto os professores discutiam sobre o destino dos alunos rebaixados, Deoxys tomava seu café pensativo.

— O que você está pensando Deoxys? – perguntou o professor Mewtwo.

— Vejo que um de meus alunos está meio abatido – ele respondia – Ei Mewtwo, às vezes fico pensando se esse sistema de estratos está sendo estressante demais para os alunos.

— Bem, é um sistema que a universidade adota por várias décadas! Não sei se realmente é justo, mas é bem aceito no mercado de trabalho. Você deve está preocupado com Starmie não é? Aquele que esteve em OU por seis semestres, não é?

— Pois é! Ele é um Pokémon dedicado, esperto e inteligente. Fico chateado como, apesar de seus esforços, não esteja conseguindo ter uma atuação como teve antigamente.

— Bem, sei que um aluno como ele inspira até os professores. Mas é como disse, o sistema daqui pode não ser justo, mas a vida fora da universidade também não é. Os alunos já devem desde já a lidar com as adversidades da vida. Nosso dever é lhes mostrar os caminhos, mas é com eles é a escolha de qual rumo prosseguir – declarava Mewtwo.

— Você tem razão Mewtwo. Mas não posso negar que há muitas coisas a se contestar no sistema! – conclui Deoxys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Era tarde de sexta feira e os alunos iam agora curtir sua folga de fim de semana para relaxarem de sua rotina estressante da faculdade.

Os alunos de UU terão aulas de combate na segunda feira. Mas no sábado à noite, poderão ter momentos leves e de descontração na festa no Bar Florestal.

Ou talvez não... principalmente para um certo Pokémon aquático e psíquico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, espero que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo será abordada a festa! Preparem-se que terá mais confusão esperando por nosso protagonista...
> 
> Aguardo os comentários!
> 
> Agradeço a leitura!


	3. Capítulo 3 - Se for beber, não dirija!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com mais de sete mil palavras, confusões esperam por nossos heróis na festa que ocorre no Bar Florestal.
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Eram quase seis horas da tarde. Em uma orla marítima, havia um condomínio submerso onde habitavam diversos Pokémon aquáticos. Starmie vivia sozinho em uma pequena suíte desse condomínio. Ele estava se preparando para a festa de hoje à noite. Assim que ficou pronto, ele nadou até sair da água e girou seu corpo o mais rápido que pôde para se secar. Depois atravessou a praia até uma calçada, onde havia um carro vermelho o esperado.

— Starmie, entre! – gritou a Scizor que estava ao volante.

"Boa noite a todos!" a estrela cumprimentava os outros passageiros e se senta no banco de trás, ao lado de Gengar.

— Oi cara de cristal! Pronto pra noitada? –O fantasma falava alegremente.

— Boa noite Starmie! – respondia a Heracross que estava no banco da frente ao lado de Scizor. As duas são amigas de infância.

No caminho da Floresta dos Carvalhos, os Pokémon conversavam animadamente sobre o que está por vir nessa festa.

— Não sei como é que o Primarina ainda aceitou ir para nossa festa! Ele queria muito trazer o Incineroar consigo, mas todos combinaram que apenas o pessoal de nossa sala é que está convidado! – comenta a Heracross.

— Nada contra o gato, mas se abrimos a porteira, todo mundo vai querer levar um namorado ou amigo de outros estratos – completa Gengar – até o Mantaine queria que uma irmazinha de ZU fosse pra festa também.

— Mantaine tem uma irmã em ZU? – questiona Heracross.

— Tem sim, são de mães diferentes, pois ela não é da mesma espécie que ele, mas eu não me lembro de qual espécie ela é – responde o fantasma.

— Mas ainda temos o povo da monitoria, tanto de UU quanto de RU que vão vir para festa, já temos gente mais dos que suficiente – continuou Scizor.

A monitoria de cada estrato, também conhecida pelos estudantes de boderline, é composta por estudantes que foram avaliados como poderosos demais para o seu estrato. Com isso, eles podem frequentar aulas com alunos de estratos imediatamente superiores e só podem participar de batalhas de estratos acima de sua origem. Além de realizar alguns trabalhos em seu estrato de origem como ajudar no ensino dos colegas e serem juízes em simulações de combates.

— Então Zoroark vai vir? Hi hi rss quero ver no que isso vai dar! – ria Gengar – e será que a namorada de Venomoth vai o deixar vir sem ela? Do jeito que é ciumenta... mas também, o cara namora uma inseto de OU!

— Sabe, pra mim não tem problema nenhum convidar o povo de estratos inferiores. O problema é convidar o pessoal de OU! Se fosse até a um ano atrás tudo bem, mas desde o semestre passado é que tem um povo que não quer se misturar com Pokémon de estrato inferior – lamenta a Heracross – na época de vocês a classe OU era bem mais acessível.

— Pois é, bons tempos! - Gengar se lembra com nostalgia seus tempos que esteve em OU – agora teve uma do ano passado que me lembro como se fosse ontem. Hi hi! Não se lembra Scizor, daquela vez que Starmie e Infernape disputaram em quem bebia mais?

“Gengar!” a estrela começa a se lembrar daquele momento constrangedor.

— Foi um caos! – continuava o fantasma – o macaco quebrando tudo que vê pela frente. Você causando tempestades e conturbação no tempo. Arceus, esse dia foi louco!

As outras duas começavam a rirem também enquanto Starmie estava morrendo de vergonha. “Por coisas assim é porque não bebo mais!”

— Todos cometem loucuras de vez em quando! – ria a Scizor – mas o meu quarto semestre, o quinto de Gengar e Starmie, é que foi maravilhoso!

— Especialmente quando era a melhor de OU!

— Pois é Gengar, os tempos mudam. O que podemos fazer agora é manter a cabeça erguida e continuar a fazer nosso melhor! – comentava a inseto – por isso é bom termos esses momentos de descontração entre amigos para esquecermos um pouco do stress do dia a dia, não é Starmie?

“Pois é...” responde timidamente a estrela.

Em pouco tempo, chegaram a Floresta dos Carvalhos, que é próxima ao Campus. Eles iam percorrendo o bosque formado por gigantes carvalhos em direção a uma clareira iluminada por lamparinas. É nessa clareira é onde se encontra o famoso Bar Florestal, um estabelecimento ao ar livre formado por diversos quiosques de madeira, onde são servidos diversos tipos de bebidas e petiscos. Toca-se música ao vivo e permite que frequentadores mostrem seus talentos musicais, disponibilizado lhes equipamentos de som e instrumentos musicais. É um lugar agradável e bem badalado entre jovens Pokémon. Amoonguss fez um grande esforço para arrecadar recursos com seus colegas para reservar esse espaço para a turma de UU para essa noite. E apesar de cada um ter de arcar com sua despesa de consumo, todos poderão desfrutar das demais comodidades do bar à vontade.

Os quatro logo arrumaram uma mesa para se sentarem. Outros convidados também foram se acomodando. Em uma das mesas, estavam os três cães lendários, Suricune, Raikou e Entei, sendo que este estava sendo consolado pelo outros dois.

— Não fica assim não cara! – disse o elétrico – nós sabemos que faz o seu melhor. Talvez no novo estrato se torne uma força dominante!

— Sem falar que pode conseguir uma monitoria, assim nós três nos mantermos unido – completava o aquático – um Pokemon poderoso como você não terá problemas em conseguir isso.

— Valeu amigos, e me desculpem por causar essa decepção em nossa irmandade - Entei ainda estava cabisbaixo.

— Não precisa ficar triste desse jeito! Olha, vamos acabar com esse baixo astral e tomarmos uma rodada? – Propunha Raikou.

— Que seja, mas só com bebidas de baixo teor alcoólico, por favor. Não quero arranjar problemas aqui! – pedia o Pokemon de fogo.

— Que assim seja! Também quero chegar em casa acordado! Hu hu hu! – ria Suricune.

Dos que foram rebaixados recentemente, além de Entei, apenas Ambipon, Ferrotress e Mieshao compareceram a festa. Ambipon estava na mesa junto com Sceptile, Arcanaine e Crawdaunt. O primeiro já era seu amigo na classe NU e os outros dois se tornaram seu amigos recentemente.

— Você pode ter sido rebaixado, mas ainda podemos nos encontrar em NU! - falava alegremente o Pokemon de grama com um drink na mão.

— Você sempre estará em nossos corações! – ria o Crawdaunt.

— Vocês falam como se eu tivesse morrido! – resmungou o macaco.

— Pelo menos agora vai ter vida! Agora você viu que as aulas daqui são pesadas! – completou o Arcanaine.

— Mais vamos aproveitar que a turma está reunida em vamos nos divertir pra valer! – Propunha Sceptile erguendo sua bebida para um brinde. Logo, os quatro brindam alegremente.

— E mais tarde vamos botar um bom som que vai abalar as estruturas! – completou o canino.

Morelulls e Shiinotics são encarregados de fazerem o atendimento do bar. Logo traziam as bebidas para os cães lendários que, em seguida já estavam brindando.

Os boderlines já estavam chegando. Staraptor e Diggersby são Pokémon que foram considerados poderosos demais para UU e, assim como outros que estão na situação deles, trabalham como monitores de classe e auxiliam na arbitragem dos combates. Eles são bastante respeitados pela turma e esses dois são bastante carismáticos, e vão cumprimentando os outros convidados.

— Agradeço a presença de vocês! – Amoonguss se aproxima e os cumprimenta animadamente.

— Pois é cogumelão! Mas agora se prepara que agora vai conhecer o inferno! –o coelho falou em um tom debochado.

— Ah meu caro, já vou ter que ficar nervoso antes de entrar? – riu nervoso o cogumelo – mas e você, cérebro de passarinho, vai fazer ninho na monitoria mesmo?

— Não tenho culpa que não me deixam eu ir nem para OU e falam que sou forte demais pra ficar em UU – falava o Staraptor.

— Mas é só se dedicar um pouco mais, uai! – respondeu Amoonguss – mas o pessoal da monitoria veio tudo mesmo?

— Tô vendo o Scolipede ali – apontou o coelho.

— Pois vamos lá falar com ele?

— Bora!

Enquanto isso, Starmie, Scizor, Gengar e Heracross estavam fazendo seus pedidos a um Shiinotic garçom.

“Quero uma batida de fruta Mago, e por favor, sem álcool! “ enfatizava Starmie.

— Quero o de Figy mas sem álcool também, pois irei levar todos de volta e, apesar de ter resistência ao álcool, não vou me arriscar! – pedia a Scizor.

— Pois quero um de Mago, mas pode colocar trinta por cento de álcool! – disse Gengar com sua empolgação.

— Eu vou querer um de Figy com cinco por cento! – Heracross concluía o pedido.

Assim que o garçom saiu, Gengar pegou seu celular e pediu para seus companheiros se juntarem para tirar fotos.

— Um registro pra prosperidade! – disse com um enorme sorriso – agora vamos nós dois Starmie.

O fantasma envolveu a estrela com o braço e tirou uma selfie com os dois. Scizor e Heracross fizeram o mesmo. Starmie nunca gostou desse hábito que todos têm de ficar tirando fotos em toda ocasião que fuja um pouco da rotina.

— Ei Starmie, posso tirar uma contigo agora? – pedia Scizor.

Mas apesar de tudo, se sentiu lisonjeado por tirar uma foto com a sua amiga.

“Er... Pode sim” estava meio envergonhado. A inseto colocava uma das garras em sua estrela traseira e com a outra, tirava a foto com seu celular.

— Ei, vou dar um oi pra Chandelure, volto já – Gengar viu a Pokémon fogo e fantasma e correu em sua direção.

Logo Scolipede se aproximou dos outros três e estava acompanhado pelo Venomoth.

— Heracross, Scizor, como vão? – falou o centopéia.

— Conosco vai tudo bem - respondeu a Heracross.

— As lindas estão curtindo a festa? – Venomoth falou de um modo mais galanteador.

— Por enquanto sim, e espero que continue assim até o final! – afirmou Scizor.

Os dois insetos ainda continuavam puxando papo com as duas. Starmie sentiu um certo desconforto. Está óbvio que estão paquerando elas. Ele já estava pressentindo que iria sobrar aí. Ia fazer menção de sair daí, mas uma garra vermelha agarrou uma ponta dele.

— Ei Starmie, não é verdade que você nos prometeu que iria nos ajudar na formação dos times das avaliações práticas que estão por vir?

“Eu prometi?!” A estrela estava sem entender o que a Pokémon metálica queria dizer.

— Daquela formação! Não é mesmo Heracross? – Scizor lança um olhar cúmplice para sua amiga.

— Er... Isso mesmo Scizor! – a lutadora entendeu o esquema da outra – então, se não se importam, precisamos conversar sobre isso. Depois a gente se fala.

Os dois insetos perceberam que as fêmeas não queriam papo com eles e resolveram não insistir mais.

— Só podia ser um Caxias como o Starmie pra falar de faculdade a essa hora. Pois bem, até mais tarde! – Venomoth se despedia deles e se retirou com o Scolipede.

Momentos depois, ambas as insetos respiraram aliviadas.

— Ainda bem que se foram! – suspirou Heracross – Arceus me livre de cair na lábia de Venomoth!

— E correr o risco de virar cinzas pela namorada dele! – completou Scizor.

“Então eles estavam incomodando vocês?” Starmie também estava aliviado, mas pelo fato de que Scizor não iria sair do seu lado.

— Não exatamente, Venomoth é lindo, mas ordinário e tem uma namorada que pode nos queimar vivos. Mas Scolipede... devo admitir que é insetão que qualquer uma ia querer em casa não é, Scizor?

— Hum... Não acho ele essas coisas... – aparentemente, a inseto metálica não se importava com ele.

Mas com essa conversa, Starmie estava percebendo o quanto era egoísta. Por que está importando tanto com aqueles que se aproximam de Scizor? Especialmente com machos. Por que teme que ela arranje alguém... e que com isso o deixe sozinho... Às vezes, sentia ciúmes até da Heracross. São pensamentos que o incomoda de vez enquanto.

Enquanto isso, Altaria já estava cantando com sua bela voz no palco central:

_One by one we light the candles of this show_

_One by one, enter the theatre of the primal birth_

_Silently watch the planetary curtain go down_

_Laugh and rejoice, as the powerful play greets you tonight_

Enquanto a música ecoava no bar, Venomoth estava em uma mesa, agora ao lado de Ferrotress. Ele estava fazendo uma mensagem de vídeo para sua namorada, a Volcarona.

— É como você está vendo, meu amor! Hoje só estou fazendo companhia ao meu amigo Ferrotress, que está inconsolável devido ao rebaixamento.

“Sei...” respondeu a Pokemon de fogo pelo telefone. “Espero que não me apronte uma!”

— Que isso querida, já disse que só tenho olhos para você! Não precisa se preocupar. Te amo minha querida.

“Tá certo, mas juízo! Mais tarde eu te ligo de novo” Nisso a chamada foi encerrada.

— Ufa... – respirou o inseto aliviado – que encrenca que estou me metendo...

— Tem certeza que isso não é uma roubada? – questionou Ferrotress.

Nisso um outro Venomoth se aproxima dos outros dois.

— E ai Zoroark! Deu certo o que te pedi?

Um dos Venomoth se transformava para sua verdadeira forma – é cada uma que me pede! E essa tonta ainda caiu direitinho, realmente achou que era você!

— Não fala assim de minha namorada! – reclamou o verdadeiro – só quis que você fizesse isso para eu ter um pouco de liberdade. Sabe como essa fêmea pode ser um grude.

— Não sei por que ainda está com ela, seu cafajeste. Mas trato é trato, vou te interpretar direitinho para que ela não perceba que é corna e você me ajuda nas próximas avaliações práticas, ok?

— E quem disse que ela é corna? – retrucava a mariposa – só vou me divertir um pouquinho e tomar novos ares, nada de mais. Heracross e Scizor não parecem estar interessadas, mas acho que Beedrill e Durant podem me dar o que preciso para essa noite! – Nisso ele lança um olhar para vespa que os observava de longe.

— Isso é pra ver como você não presta! – Falou Zoroark

Depois de algumas músicas, todos estavam aplaudindo a atuação de Altaria. Ela saiu do palco para dar a vez de Primarina cantar, mas parece que nem todos estavam gostando da substituição.

— Esse baitora, não! Coloque uma fêmea de verdade para cantar! – gritava Haxorus.

A foca se preparava no palco ignorando os insultos. Logo começava a cantar.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words hold my hand_

_In other words darling kiss me_

A maioria estava maravilhada com a bela voz da foca. Starmie escutava a música com atenção. Primarina tinha uma voz fina e angelical, apesar de ainda não ser feminina. A estrela pensava no por quê que tinha gente que não gostava da maneira que ele cantava. Nisso começou a divagar em por que ainda tem gente que se importa tanto com esse negócio de gênero, principalmente entre os ditos binários. Para Starmie, que é um ser não binário, muitas vezes fica confuso com sua identidade sexual, apesar de sua espécie ser considerada sem gênero e sempre lhe foi ensinado que não se deve ser envolver com os binários. Mas até entre estes, há aqueles que não estão felizes com o gênero que nasceram.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o retorno de Gengar, que estava um pouco cabisbaixo.

“Chandelure te deu fora de novo?!” deduziu a estrela.

— Ela ainda não percebeu no quanto ela me quer... – Gengar tenta não se dar por vencido – mas voltei por causa das bebidas que estão chegando.

Nisso eles finalmente são servidos com seus pedidos e continuavam a escutar o desempenho de Primarina.

Mas Haxorus, agora com o apoio de Darmanitan, continuava a insultar o Primarina.

— Cara, não sabe cantar como um macho? – gritava o dragão.

Mas nisso uma rajada de luz em forma de lua caia sobre o Haxorus, nocauteando o dragão.

— Mais uma reclamação homofóbica ai? – indagava o Pokemon fada.

Darmanitan ficou um pouco assustado. Apesar de tudo, Primarina é um Pokemon poderoso. Ele resolveu se aquietar por enquanto.

Primarina resolveu cantar mais uma canção. Por algum motivo se lembrava de Incineroar enquanto cantava essa canção.

_Seu amor me pegou_

_Cê bateu tão forte com o teu amor_

_Nocauteou, me tonteou_

_Veio à tona, fui à lona, foi K.O._

Terminada a canção, a foca cedeu o lugar para Marowak. Ela não ia cantar. Ao invés disso, ela ligou um radio com uma música gravada. Era uma música típica de Alola. Nisso ela começou a dançar utilizando seu bastão de osso com fogo aceso.

Todos estavam extasiados pela performance da Pokémon fogo-fantasma. Ela dava seus passos com precisão. E toda vez que arremessa seu bastão no ar, fazendo piruetas, a plateia ia à loucura.

— Fiuuuu! – Gengar dava um assovio – essa se garante!

Primarina gravava a performance da amiga em seu celular – você está sendo um arraso!

Depois de alguns minutos, Marowak encerrava sua atuação, e reverenciou a plateia, que estavam aplaudindo intensamente.

— Marowak você foi um arraso! – felicitava Primarina – não falei que todos iam adorar sua dança?

— Puff, puff... até que foi divertido! – Marowak não escondia seu cansaço – mas o que está mexendo no seu celular.

— Estou mandando um vídeo de sua atuação para a Decidueye, claro. Ela vai amar te ver dançando dessa forma.

— Primarina, não faça isso! – Marowak ficou envergonhada.

— Tarde demais querida, já enviei!

— Você não tem jeito... – a Pokemon de fogo estava constrangida.

Logo um grupo de Pokemon estavam preparando os instrumentos para fazer um show de rock para seus colegas. Secptile ajeitava a guitarra, Crawdant pegava as baquetas com suas garras e se posicionava na bateria, Ambipom já dava umas notas em seu baixo e Arcanaine já exercitava sua voz próximo ao microfone.

Logo a música começava com a balada dos instrumentos e com... latidos.

_Howf, Howf, Howf, Howf,_

_I've been caught stealing_

_Once when I was 5..._

_I enjoy stealing_

_It's just as simple as that_

_Well, it's just a simple fact_

_When I want something_

_I don't want to pay for it_

Logo, todos estavam eufóricos com a voz grossa de Arcanaine, alguns estavam dançando conforme o ritmo. Inclusive um Venomouth com uma Beedrill que acabou chamando atenção da Heracross que estava na mesa.

— Essa daí não tem juízo! – comentava a lutadora.

— Realmente ela não tem noção do perigo! – completava a Scizor – se a Volcarona ver isso ai, não tem mega-pedra que a salve.

Terminada a música, a platéia aplaudia e pedia mais.

— Então borá pra mais uma! – Arcanaine anunciava pelo microfone. Logo, já começaram com a segunda música, com o cachorro no microfone e os outros três em coro:

_I wanna rock, (ROCK)_

_I wanna rock, (ROCK)_

_I waaaant to rock, (ROCK)_

_I wanna rock (ROCK)_

— EI VOCÊ DIZ ISSO, MAS CUIDADO! LEVAR UM GOLPE DO TIPO PEDRA PODE TE FERRAR LEGAL! – Gengar não perdia a piada.

Os quatros estavam absortos na apresentação dos colegas, mas quando Starmie se virou na mesa, acabou se assustando quando se depara com o Infernape que estava de cócoras em cima da mesa de onde os quatro estavam. O Pokemon de fogo estava encarando a estrela.

“Ai que susto! Você e essa sua mania de subir nas mesas...”

— Ei estrela, tô meio entediado com essa festa! Meu amigo Lucario não quis vir, pois ainda tá de fossa com o rebaixamento!

“E daí?”

— Que tal dá uma emoção nessa festa! Vamos fazer como no ano passado pra ver quem aguenta mais birita ou...

“MAS NEM PENSAR!!!” Starmie foi bem enfático. “Você não se lembra do que ocorreu na última vez que fizemos isso?”

— Olha, para falar a verdade, nem me lembro do que realmente aconteceu – o macaco coçava a cabeça.

“Isso que é ruim! Pokémon de tipagem como as nossas não deveriam beber! Sem falar que estamos no meio de uma floresta! Qualquer descuido pode resultar em um incêndio, que em um lugar como esse, pode ser catastrófico” argumentava a estrela.

— O que podemos fazer então? – indagava o Pokémon fogo-lutador.

“Talvez, uma competição de quem fica mais tempo sem beber.”

— Tu não ta falando sério rs rs! – o macaco debochou da proposta.

“Pois é, acho que você não é capaz disso!” a estrela devolveu o deboche.

Infernape resmungou por conta da resposta do Pokémon aquático. Desde que se conheceram na universidade, o lutador nutria uma certa competitividade com Starmie. Ele achava irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo, admirável de como a estrela o supera em vários aspectos, tanto em combates como fora deles. A modéstia dela também é algo que chama atenção do macaco. Ele considera Starmie como seu rival.

— Tá bom! Não vamos beber! Mas com uma condição! Vamos tocar umas lá no palco!

“Nó... nó... nóis?! Lá na frente?!” Starmie se espantou.

— Sim, vamos mostrar pra aquele cachorro e sua turma de zoeiros quem faz rock de verdade! Até que você sabe dá uns acodes na guitarra, não é?

“Não sou bom com essas coisas! Não tenho disposição para ir pro palco” a estrela estava amedrontada.

— Tá com medo? Ou é isso ou eu vou encher a cara! – impôs o Infernape.

— Esse macaco é teimoso mesmo! Mas vamos lá Starmie! Pra falar a verdade, também quero ir ao palco! – propunha Gengar – vamos só algumas que esse chimpanzé para de te encher o saco!

— Acho que também podemos ir, não é Heracross! – Scizor também se voluntaria para a banda.

— Acho que vou chamar a Chandelure também! Ela é boa com os teclados! – declarou Gengar.

— Vamos Starmie! Estamos só entre amigos! Não precisamos fazer nenhuma apresentação profissional – Scizor tenta animar o Pokemon aquático.

“Acho que não tem jeito... mas só um pouco!” a estrela finalmente cede.

— Então tá combinado! Eles estão terminando! Borá nos ajeitar! – então Infernape pega no braço de Starmie e acaba meio que o “arrastando” para o palco.

Em pouco tempo, os cinco estavam se preparando para tocar. Scizor irá ficar na bateria, Heracross no baixo, Starmie estará encarregado da guitarra rítmica, enquanto Infernape ficará com a guitarra solo. E Gengar ficará nos vocais. Além deles também estava o Magneton que ficava encarregado da assistência técnica.

— Bem, a Chandelure disse que se formos bem, TALVEZ ela venha pra tocar conosco – disse um fantasma meio sem graça.

Starmie estava se tremendo de nervosismo. Mas sentiu uma garra pousando suavemente em uma de suas pontas.

— Não precisa se assustar! Não temos nada a perder! Todo mundo sabe que ninguém aqui é profissional! – Scizor tentava acalmar sua colega.

“Scizor, também está nervosa?” a estrela reparou que a garra dela também estava trêmula.

— Só um pouco! Hi hi hi Não posso negar que estou meio ansiosa! Mas faço qualquer coisa pra esse macaco se acalmar – a inseto riu nervosa – mas vamos aproveitar essa oportunidade para nos divertir juntos, não é?

Com as palavras de sua amiga, a estrela tomou coragem. “Pois é, o que pode dar de errado?”

— Mas se tocarmos essa música, nós nem vamos precisar de tecladista! Vamos dar o nosso melhor! – incentivava a Heracross.

Logo, eles estavam no palco. Gengar já estava anunciando a apresentação deles.

— Espero que não se importem de terem suas defesas especiais reduzidas, pois daqui em diante, só vai ter SOM METÁLICO!

A platéia urrava em euforia.

Scizor batia as baquetas indicando que vão começar a tocar. Mas a música não começava.

— Starmie, é você que começa! – cochichou Infernape.

A estrela ainda estava um pouco nervosa. O público os encarava intensamente. Tinha que começar a tocar para não comprometer seus colegas. Tomou coragem e começou a soar as primeiras notas.

Logo, seus companheiros começavam a acompanhá-lo. Ao longo da canção, Starmie vai ganhando mais confiança e, aos poucos vai aumentando a intensidade dos acordes. A platéia começava a gritar animada. E Gengar começa a cantar com empolgação.

_Say your prayers, little one_

_Don't forget, my son,_

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

Pouco a pouco, os cincos estavam se empolgando com a atuação deles. Especialmente Infernape, que levava a platéia a loucura com os seus solos. Mas ele estava muito bem acompanhado pela atuação de Starmie na guitarra, sendo que este, também se arriscava no back vocal.

Enquanto isso, muitos dos espectadores ficaram maravilhados com o show.

— Nossa isso que é metal de verdade! – afirmou um energético Metagross que se encantou com o som pesado do quinteto.

— Ei Chandelure! Até que eles estão arrasando não é? – Uma Hydreigon também estava curtindo muito a música.

— É, até que não está tão ruim... – respondeu a Pokémon fantasma, que tentava não mostrar empolgação – mas acho que está faltando... tipo... um “quê” mais sombrio.

— Bem ninguém aqui é mais sombria que você! Por que não foi lá quando o Gengar te chamou?

— Eu, ir lá em cima com aquele bobo alegre? – debochou a lustre.

— E por que não? Será que esse fantasma mexe com você? Hi hi hi... – disse a dragoa em um tom mais provocativo.

— Esse cara só me dá asco! Mas acho que vou lá só pra ensinar a esses principiantes o que é melodia de verdade! – nisso a fantasma foi flutuando até o palco.

— Arrasa ai amiga!

Finalizada a música, os cincos são aplaudidos pelos seus colegas. Não imaginariam que sua atuação seria tão bem aceita. Estavam cansados, mas ficaram bem eufóricos.

— A gente detonou! – Infernape deu um soco no ar de alegria.

— Foi de arrasar! Bora mais uma? – propôs Gengar.

“Mas qual?” indagou Starmie.

— Bem, que tal esta? – disse uma Pokemon fogo-fantasma que chegou trazendo um papel com letras e notas de uma canção.

— Chandelure! Sabia que viria! – Gengar não esconde seu contentamento.

— Bem pelo visto terei que ajudar esses amadores a botar música de verdade para agradar as forças das trevas... dê uma olhada nessa melodia...

Os outros olhavam para letra. “Essa música parece meio sombria...” opinou Starmie.

— Tá assustadinha! Que tocar o quê? Música de desenho infantil?

“Não... não é isso... só achei que pode ser que tenha gente que a ache pesada... mas, não vejo problema algum com ela...” disse timidamente a estrela.

Enquanto isso Magneton preparava um teclado para a lustre. Nisso o Infernape se gabava pela atuação.

— Mostrei pra esse povo que sou bem melhor na guitarra que Sceptile.

— Mas não acho que supere o Starmie na guitarra – recrutou Gengar.

“Não é bem assim, realmente Infernape atuou muito bem...” disse a estrela que estava lisonjeada pelos elogios.

“Bem, o índice de acerto de Infernape foi de 89% e de Starmie foi de 95%. Levando em conta que Starmie tocou por mais tempo que o Infernape, posso concluir que a atuação desse foi a melhor” declarava Magneton com sua voz metálica.

— Você nem entende de música, bisolhudo! Minhas notas foram muito mais difíceis de executar! - reclamava o lutador.

— Tá bom gente! Os dois foram ótimos! Agora vamos pro palco pra tocar a próxima! – disse Heracross interrompendo a discussão.

— Já vou avisando, se me fizerem passar vergonha, eu queimo a alma de vocês e as mando pro inferno! – declara a Chandelure.

Agora são seis que vão ao palco. Chandelure começa a tocar nos teclados e logo é acompanhada pelo Gengar.

_The trail of blood dropping from your skin_

_Left me standing by your doorstep, endless misery_

_The scars of every word come in between_

_Underneath the surface, the silent melody_

Logo a música se intensifica com os outros acompanhando com os instrumentos. Agora é a vez de Chandelure cantar.

_Try to fill the void, the incomplete_

_The first of thousand movements, echoes of a sin_

_The living proof of “Pokekind” once redeemed_

_The past condemned us all to eternal suffering_

Logo os dois fantasmas estavam fazendo um belo dueto. Starmie via, admirado, a atuação de seus companheiros e percebia como os dois atuam bem juntos. A estrela até acha que eles dariam um bom par. Mas sabe o quanto Chandelure é pessimista e teimosa e Gengar, às vezes, pode ser um mala sem-alça e tem um senso de humor que pode ser incomodo demais para a Pokemon fantasma. Mas será que aquele ditado de “os opostos se atrai” se aplicaria neles?

Mais uma vez, a platéia ficava extasiada. Muitos começam a pedir em coro por mais uma.

“Arceus do céu, esse povo não se cansa da gente?!” Starmie já começava a sentir cansaço e usava seus poderes telepáticos para despejar água de uma garrafa em si mesmo.

— Vamos só mais uma! Quero tocar essa! – pedia Infernape, mostrando um papel com letras de mais uma música.

Gengar viu a canção! – ei Chandelure, essa música lembra muito você! Rs rs rs...

— Engraçadinho! Mas essa é a última.

Enquanto se preparavam, um Shiinotic trazia bebidas para os Pokemon do palco.

— Uma batida de Mago zero álcool para Starmie e uma batida 30% para senhor Gengar! – anunciava o garçom.

Cada um dava um gole em suas respectivas bebidas.

“Por que você pede o mesmo sabor que o meu? Tá querendo que me confunda com as bebidas?”

— Ah estrela, não tenho culpa se nós dois gostamos de coisas doces!

— EI VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM DE CONVERSINHA AI E VAMOS LOGO! O POVO JÁ TA ESPERANDO POR NÓS! – gritava o macaco do palco.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, coloquemos as bebidas nessa mesa! Você é o único que usa um canudo comprido desse jeito pra beber. É só deixá-lo no seu copo que não tem erro! – afirmou o fantasma.

Nisso os dois foram, para junto de seus companheiros, tocarem a última deles desta noite.

_The sky is red, I don't understand,_

_past midnight I still see the land._

_People are sayin' the woman is damned,_

_she makes you burn with a wave of her hand._

_The city's a blaze, the town's on fire._

_The woman's flames are reaching higher._

_We were fools, we called her liar._

_All I hear… is "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!"_

A música segue bem animada. Scizor bate nos pratos, tambores e pedais com notas fortes e intensas. Os espectadores vão à loucura com os solos de Starmie, Infernape e Chandelure.

Enquanto isso Zoroark, em sua aparência verdadeira, vai andando pelo pátio. Encontra, sentada em um banquete e se apoiando em um balcão, uma Mieshao que estava meio aborrecida.

— Oi! Me parece desanimada, não ta gostando da festa?

— Arri égua! Esse povo só gosta de rock! Espero que o povo de RU tenha um gosto musical melhor! – reclama a suricate.

— Tá achando o som meio pesado...

— Pois é! Massa mesmo era quando o Primarina estava cantando! Ele sim tem umas músicas mais românticas e achei linda aquela que ele cantou em português! Mó paia que tem gente mangando dele! Ele é o que é e pronto!

— Bom, mas tenha um pouco de paciência, parece que a próxima é a Krookodile, e ela vai cantar música sertaneja.

— É mesmo?! Espero que ela se garanta! – Mieshao ficou mais animada.

— Ei! Zoroark! VEM CÁ AGORA QUE A FERA ESTÁ LIGANDO! – vinha chamando um Forretress ofegante.

— Oh saco... tudo bem, já tô indo! – respondeu a raposa negra.

— O que vocês estão aprontando? – indaga Mieshao com olhar de desconfiança.

— Você não precisa saber agora! Depois a gente se fala! – se despede Zoroark.

Enfim a música acaba e os seis são bastante ovacionados. Mas enquanto cinco deles reverenciam a platéia, Scizor suspira ofegante atrás da bateria.

— Vamos parar agora, por favor! Estou com calor e isso não é nada bom!

Heracross se preocupa com as condições da amiga – é gente, vamos parar por aqui! Já tocamos demais e o pessoal gostou muito da nossa atuação.

“Scizor, bata suas asas pra ver se melhora! E beba um pouco disso!” com sua telepatia, Starmie traz um copo de água para Scizor. “E vamos parar mesmo! Meus pés ambulacrários já estão doloridos.”

— Muito obrigada Starmie! – a inseto bate suas asas e o vento gerado ajuda a refrescar seu corpo!

Os outros concordam que já está na hora de parar. Nisso vem chegando uma Krookodile carregando um violão.

— Até que enfim terminou essas músicas de doido. Agora vai ser o “norso” sertanejo! – disse a réptil radiante.

— Nós finalmente mostramos cultura para o pessoal e ai você vem nos trazer daquelas músicas bregas.

— Brega é tu, abajur emo ambulante.

Mas, enquanto eles retiram os instrumentos do palco, algo cai com força, fazendo um buraco no palanque de madeira.

Os Pokémon ficaram assustados com o que viram. Logo viram um Breloom, meio arrebentado, saindo do buraco.

— Não deveria desafiado ela desse jeito... agora ela esta fora de controle... – disse o Pokémon vegetal ofegante.

— Que houve? Quem fez isso? – a Heracross estava preocupada, ajudando seu colega a se levantar.

Os outros logo viram o que estava acontecendo no pátio. Azumarill estava, descontroladamente, destruindo objetos e distribuindo golpes indiscriminadamente. Os outros Pokémon estavam desesperados com a repentina loucura da Pokémon aquática.

— Arceus! O que houve com ela? – questionou a Scizor surpreendida.

— Resolvemos só fazer uma rodada de coquetel de Berries, mas parece que ela ficou bastante afetada... – respondeu o Breloom.

— Mas é lógico que ela iria ficar assim, não sabe que bebida afeta muito Pokémon aquático-fada? – esbravejou Heracross – que concentração alcoólica era aquele coquetel?

— Então bora guardar os instrumentos! Se quebrar eles vai ser uma nota pra gente pagar! – declarou Gengar.

— Se argo acontecer com meu violão, num vô perdoar ninguém! – ameaça Krookodile.

Rapidamente os Pokémon guardavam os instrumentos. Quando terminaram, eles são surpreendidos pelo acesso da Azumarill ao palco. Os nove Pokémon, Starmie, Heracross, Scizor, Gengar, Chandelure, Infernape, Magneton, Krookodile e Breloom a observavam com apreensão.

— Eeee aaaiiiií pessoal... hic... agora chegou a melhor da festa... vaamos todos dançaar... – a coelha esta calambeando.

— Ela está fora de si! E agora? – disse Heracross enquanto carrega Breloom nos ombros.

De repente, ela se move desferindo o golpe Cachoeira. Enquanto os outros desviam, Magneton se coloca diante dela e recebe o golpe. Os dois batem contra a parede da estrutura causando um tremor.

Com o impacto, em uma mesa próxima, um canudo comprido de um copo pende e acaba caindo em um outro...

— Magneton! Use Onda Trovão para detê-la! – sugeria Scizor.

O imã ia acatar a sugestão, mas Azumarill logo usou o Super Poder que acaba deixando o Pokémon elétrico debilitado.

— Ei minha filha, você não pode ficar assim arrumando confusão! – Infernape logo se coloca perante a ela com o intuito de partir pra cima dela.

“INFERNAPE! TÁ LOUCO! SAI DAÍ QUE VOCÊ NÃO É PÁREO PRA ELA” Starmie tenta avisar.

Mas em um piscar de olho, um Jato Aquático é desferido que arremessa o Pokémon de fogo para fora do palco e ele cai bem próximo a mesa de onde estavam os cães lendários.

— Cara, você está bem? – Indaga Suicune preocupado.

Mas eles não esperavam que um copo de bebida fosse derrubado e seu conteúdo se despejou na boca de Infernape. Os cães tentavam acudi-lo, mas ele se levanta de repente. A chama de sua cabeça se eleva e ele dá um urro agudo enquanto bate em seu próprio peito.

— Voxê vai ver só... – o macaco tava calambeante e logo saltou em direção ao palco.

Os cães ficaram estarrecidos com a cena.

— O que tinha naquele copo Raikou? – pergunta o Entei.

— He He! Queria uma bebidinha um pouquinho mais forte... – respondeu Raikou sem graça.

Próximo ao palco, Infernape chamava Azumarill para luta:

—VEENHA AAAQUI SUA BOLA AZUL...

— Vaai se arrepender disso... – ela pula do palco em direção ao macaco.

— Num pode fogo, mas porrada pode... – logo o macaco vai desferindo o Combate Próximo, enquanto que Azumarill vai de Brincadeira Dura. Os dois vão trocando socos e tapas!

— ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!

— INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL! INÚTIL!

Os outros estavam assombrados pela luta que estava ocorrendo. Gengar estava até achando graça da briga dos dois – o que é uma festa sem uma confusão?

“Depois do trabalho que nós tivemos de vir aqui e tocar música só pra agradar esse macaco pra ver se ele não arruma confusão...” lamenta Starmie.

— EI PODEM PARAR COM ESSA CONFUSÃO AGORA! – ordena o Amoonguns furioso.

— Deixe que eu te ajudo a parar esses dois alegrinhos! – se ofereceu Tentacruel.

No palco, Gengar pegava as bebidas da mesa e dava o copo com o canudo para Starmie.

— Relaxa Starmie! Amooguns e os outros logo vão dar conta da situação – o fantasma bebe o conteúdo do copo – mas que bebidinha mais fraca, nem sinto o gosto do álcool! Mas e ai estrela, sua bebida ta prestando?

Mas um copo cai dos braços de Starmie e quebra no chão.

“He He He! Hi hi He He ha ha ha ha ha!”

— Oh estrela, tu tá bem? Não me diga que bebeu da alcoólica? – indaga o fantasma preocupado.

“Eu tô bem! Tô bem...”

Calambeante, a estrela vai levitando em direção ao local da confusão.

— O que houve com Starmie! – Scizor tava preocupada.

— Acho que ela acabou, sem querer, ingerindo álcool! – Responde Gengar.

— VOCÊ DEU BEBIDA PRA ELE?! – a inseto fica raivosa.

— FOI SEM QUERER!

— Ai! Ele vai ficar super chateado com a gente quando voltar a si! Vamos detê-lo agora! – ordena a Pokémon metálica.

Tentacruel já estava segurando os arruaceiros com seus tentáculos – Amoongus, agora é só por eles pra dormir que... - mas Starmie, com seus poderes psíquicos, lança os três para mais alguns metros de distância. “QUE PARAR COM ESSAAA BAGUÇA VOOCÊIIIIS!”

— AH não, mais um?! Desgraça pouca é bobagem! – resmunga Amoonguss.

Os dois que estavam brigando, se livraram dos tentáculos e resolveram partir para cima da estrela. Mas com sua telepatia, a estrela os arremessa mais uma vez!

“Me respeitem seus mentecárpitos! Eu fiquei em OU por mais de três anos nessa budega! Vocês devem me levar a sério”.

Gengar e Scizor correm em direção a Starmie.

— E agora, o que faremos?

— Gengar, não dá pra hipnotizá-lo, ou algo do tipo?

— Do jeito que está chapado, não acredito que a hipnose funcione! Além disso, é perigoso demais pra mim me aproximar dele com esse poder psíquico se emanando – o fantasma tava assustado.

— STARMIE! TÁ ME OUVINDO? SOU EU, A SCIZOR, SE CONTROLE POR FAVOR! – grita a inseto na tentativa de trazer seu amigo de volta a si.

— Ei estrela! Quem mandou você interromper minha briga! – o macaco tava com a voz amolecida – quer levar também?

O punho do macaco logo emanava faíscas de eletricidade. Ele estava prestes a desferir um Soco de Trovão.

— Se machucar Starmie vai se ver comigo! – ameaça Scizor.

Mas ele ignora o aviso e corre em direção ao Pokémon aquático. Mas o golpe é desviado e a estrela começa a voar sem rumo por toda área do bar.

“QUERO VER ME PEGAR, BAFO DE BANANA!” provoca o aquático.

Logo Infernape inicia uma perseguição à estrela.

Enquanto isso, Zoroark, com aparência de Venomoth, estava em uma vídeo-ligação com Volcarona.

— Está maior confusão aqui! Tem alguns mons chapados que tão fazendo a quebradeira aqui!

“Então você pode tá em perigo! Vou já te buscar ai!” disse a Pokémon do outro lado da linha apreensiva.

— Não precisa se incomodar! Eu já estou saindo daqui e... ARG! – de repente Starmie se esbarra em Zoroark que é derrubado, e o celular cai no chão.

“Venomoth! Venomoth! Você está bem?!”

— Estou bem querida! Eles acabaram de se esbarrar em mim...

“Ei, quem é você?” disse a inseto desconfiada.

Zoroark acabou percebendo tardiamente que, devido ao impacto, a ilusão foi desfeita.

“Onde está o Venomoth?!” Volcarona estava zangada. “Me passe já pra ele!”

Desesperado, Zoroark, acompanhado de Forretress vão procurar Venomoth. Mas logo viram que ele estava aos amassos com Beedrill.

— Há não, ele tá com a Beedrill! E agora? – o inseto-metálico começou a se desesperar.

“ELE TÁ COM QUEM?” esbravejou a inseto.

— SEU IDIOTA! POR QUE DISSE ISSO TÃO ALTO?! – Esbraveja Zoroak.

“Já estou indo pegar esse safado!” nisso a chama é desfeita.

— E agora? – Ferrotress se apavora.

— Temos que avisar ao Venomoth! – Zoroark também estava com coração na garganta.

Infernape tenta em vão atingir Starmie que levita para fora de seu alcance. Azumarill também se junta à perseguição.

Tentacruel tenta se recuperar com o golpe que recebera a pouco – Saco, Starmie será mais difícil de deter!

Os dois persegudores sobem em uma árvore com o intuito de alcançar a estrela. Chegam ao topo e saltam em direção a ela. Mas Starmie desfere um ataque psíquico que os derruba e os dois acabam caídos inconscientes no chão.

“Tem maaais alguém que quer fazer zuada?”

— Starmie! Se acalme por favor, esses dois já não vão causar mais problemas! – Scizor se aproxima com cuidado e suplica com uma voz gentil.

Com isso Starmie começa a se acalmar e desce para o chão “Scizor... fiz certo... não foi?”

— Tá tudo bem Starmie! Vamos pra casa juntas, por favor? – Scizor estende a garra e lança um olhar convidativo para o aquático.

Hesitante, a estrela se aproxima da inseto. Mas um clarão toma conta do ambiente repetinamente.

— Ei Venomoth, não quero te interromper, mas é importante... – Zoroark estava ofegante.

— Mas vocês não têm educação, não tá vendo que precisamos de sossego! – a mariposa se aborrece.

— A casa caiu! A Volcarona já sabe do esquema! – declara Forretress com pavor!

— Com é que é! – Venomoth estava incrédulo. Nisso, Ferrotress começa a se enterrar na terra.

— Aonde vai Ferrotress?

— Vou me esconder logo! Eu que não vou encarar uma Pokémon do tipo fogo por conta de suas armações! – Nisso, o metálico se esconde no solo.

— Ei Venomoth! Você não disse que não estava mais com ela? Você me enganou seu safado! – Beedrill se sentiu enganada.

— Querida depois eu te explico, mas agora... – mas o inseto foi interrompido por um grito.

— VENOOOMOOOTH!

Vinha voando pelos céus uma Volcarona que emanava fogo pela suas asas. Observava-se que ela estava furiosa e vinha no encalço de seu namorado.

— CADE VOCÊ SEU INSETO SAFADO! VOU ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA, COM A VAGABUNDA QUE TAVA COM VOCÊ E COM TODOS QUE TRAMARAM PRA CIMA DE MIM!

Todos os outros Pokémon ficaram aterrorizados com a presença da inseto. Todos temiam pelo bar que pode ser tomado pelas chamas e por suas próprias integridades.

Gengar acabou comentando com Heracross que havia, a pouco se aproximado dele:

— Ei, não tem a música que tocamos há pouco? Parece que ela vai acontecer agora!

— Só você mesmo pra fazer piada de uma situação como essa hahhahah... Heracross riu nervoso.

Mas Scizor acabou se congelando de pavor por conta da presença intimidadora da Pokemon inseto. Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e um temor mortal tomou conta de seu ser...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Músicas usadas no capítulo:

Cantada por Altaria:

Edema Ruh - Nightwish

Cantadas por Primarina:

Fly me to the Moon - Versão de Brenda Lee, encerramento do jogo Bayonetta.

KO - Pablo Vittar

Cantadas por Arcanane:

Been Caught Stealing - Jane's Addiction

I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister

Cantadas por Gengar:

Enter Sandman - Metallica

Bursting Open - Semblant

Burn - Deep Purple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

"rajada de luz em forma de lua" - Moonblast (não arrumei tradução ainda)

Som Metálico - Metal Sound

Cachoeira - Waterfall

Onda Trovão - Thunder Wave

Super Poder - Superpower

Jato Aquático - Aqua Jet

Combate Próximo - Close Combat

Brincadeira Dura - Play Rough

Soco de Trovão - Thunder Punch

Esporo - Spore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez, agradeço a leitura! O clímax da festa vai ocorrer no capítulo 4. Como nossos amigos Pokémon vão sair dessa?
> 
> Até mais!


	4. Capítulo 4 - O Inferno sobre a terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossos amigos estavam se divertindo com as apresentações musicais no palco. Mas bastou que alguns ficarem de porre para a confusão se instaurar. E para piorar, surge Volcarona, que não está nada contente por causa da traição de seu namorado Venomoth!
> 
> Boa Leitura!

— VENOOOOOMOOOTH!

Foi berrando esse nome que a Volcarona surgiu furiosa perante aos Pokémon que estavam na festa. A maioria estava assusta pois um dos mais poderosos Pokémon do tipo inseto de toda Smogon estava lá, com suas asas incandescentes e determinada a acertar contas com Venomoth e com qualquer outro que ache que colaborou com ele sem pensar nas consequências.

Tentacruel, que se recuperara do ataque de Starmie, resolveu falar com a mariposa na tentativa de resolver as coisas de forma pacífica:

— Olha querida, sei que está muito nervosa pelo que aconteceu, mas sei que não era para você nem estaraqui! Ainda mais querendo arrumar confusão e arriscar a integridade daqueles que apenas querem tranquilidade. Então eu lhe peço que vá com o seu namorado e resolvam seus desentendimentos em outro lugar de forma civilizada. Pode ser?

Mas só foi ele terminar de falar que já foi atingido pela Dança do Fogo de Volcarona. Ele acabou sendo debilitado.

— Nem me venham com conversa mole pra encobrir esses cretinos! – declarou a furiosa inseto.

— TENTACRUEL! Minha nossa! Sabia que estava enfraquecido, mas não imaginava que ele seria nocauteando de cara! –Amoonguss se desespera – quantas Danças Sinuosas ela fez a caminho daqui?

Beedrill também se desespera, pois sabe que pode ser alvo dela. Então, rapidamente ela usa seu Ataque Furadeira para se esconder do solo – DROGA! DROGA! DROGA! Não deveria ter caído na lábia desse infeliz! Esperta foi a Durant que ficou com o belo e solteiro Scolipede!

— Se Venomoth e a infeliz que deu em cima dele não aparecerem logo, vou incendiar esse lugar inteiro! – ameaça a Volcarona.

Scizor não conseguia controlar seu medo. Ela tem temor por Pokémon do tipo fogo, especialmente daqueles que se mostram furiosos, não só pela sua extrema vulnerabilidade a eles como por conta de traumas do passado. Ela queria fugir daí, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

Starmie ainda não estava bem das ideias devido ao álcool que estava em seu organismo. Mas percebeu que há uma grande ameaça por perto e, principalmente, que sua amiga ao lado estava sentindo muito medo. Instintivamente, ele estendeu um de seus “braços” à Scizor. Percebendo a atitude do amigo, a inseto-metálico o segura com sua garra e é levada pelo mesmo para um lugar mais seguro.

Os outros Pokémon estão sem ter o que fazer, temendo pelo pior.

— Peço que se acalmem agora mesmo! Não é nada que nós da classe UU não possamos fazer! – uma suave voz feminina tentava acalmar os colegas. Era de Latias, uma das alunas mais poderosas de UU e representante da turma.

— O que vamos fazer Latias? Nós aquáticos vamos enfrenta-la? –questionou Suricune.

— Não! Ela pode estar com Giga Dreno que pode ser ameaça para vocês! Os aquáticos serão encarregados de acabar com qualquer foco de incêndio que encontrar! Temos que minimizar os danos.

Enquanto isso uma chuva chegava ao local. Chegavam Politoeds e Pelippers que trazia chuva ao local.

— Parece que o pessoal do estabelecimento também tem seus meios de prevenção! –falou a Latias admirada.

— Mas quem vai atacar então? – questiona Amoonguss.

— O Aerodactyl está aí?

— Me chamou Latias?

— Está com sua Mega-pedra? Não acredito que tenha alguém mais apto paraenfrenta-la do que você.

— Pode deixar comigo! – disse o Pokémon voador.

— Crobat! Ajude ele por favor!

Uma Crobat surge ao lado de Aerodactyl – entendido Latias – e logo, os dois voadores levantam vôo em direção a Volcarona.

— O Volcanion não veio? Ele seria de grande ajuda agora – questionou Latias.

— Ele não veio por causa de Magearna, ele não queria deixá-la só! – respondeu Mamoswine.

— E o Starmie também seria útil a essa hora! Ele é um dos Pokémon aquático mais ágeis de UU – comentou Amoonguss –se não estivesse bêbado...

— Mas pelo que percebi, ele está com a Scizor – respondeu Latias – acho que é até melhor ficar com ela que aí eles se protegem.

“Pois é Scizor, você é a mais poderosa de nós, mas em uma situação como essa, você não tem o que fazer. Espero que Starmie consiga temanter segura!” pondera Latias preocupada.

Em um lugar mais afastado, Zoroark estava escondido com o Venomoth.

— Não dá pra você assumir minha aparência só pra ganhar tempo? – pedia Venomoth.

— Nem vem! – recusou Zoroark – não quero ver a Volcarona mais furiosa do que já tá! E você ai se descadeirando aí. O que está pretendendo?

— Não me faça perder a concentração! Talvez isso seja o nosso trunfo para detê-la.

— Mas vê se arruma um outro bucha de canhão aí que, desta vez não vou te ajudar! – declara o noturno.

— Se não revelar minha localização, já ajuda muito – respondeu o inseto.

— Mas não demore porque senão ela vai transformar esse lugar em cinzas! – Zoroark tentar a apressar o inseto.

Aerodactyl e Crobat voaram em direção a Volcarona.

— É melhor você sair daqui agora antes que as coisas fiquem feias pra você! – declarou o Pokémon de Pedra.

— Tenho minhas contas para acertar, se interferirem vão sofrer as consequências também! – ameaça a inseto.

— Não diga que não avisei... – a Mega-pedra na tornozeleira brilhou e o corpo de Aerodactyl começa a se transformar, atingindo sua Mega-evolução.

Ele espalhou Rochas Flutuantes pelo ar para dificultar o movimento da sua adversária. A Volcarona voava desviando das rochas em direção ao Mega Aerodactyl. Mas Crobat vinha por trás dela para lhe acertar um golpe pelas costas.

Volcarona logo percebeu o ataque sorrateiro, ela se virou e desferiu a Dança do Fogo, que atingiu o morcego, antes que pudesse desferir o Pássaro Valente. O ataque de fogo foi demais para Crobat, que caiu com várias queimaduras.

— Ela está rápida demais... – suspira a voadora antes de perder a consciência.

— Sua miserável! Isso não vai ficar assim! – Nisso o Aerodactyl vai desferindo o Deslizamento de Pedra em direção a inseto. Mas ela habilmente desvia das rochas. Se aproxima do Pokémon de Pedra e crava suas mandíbulas nele. E então começa a sugar a energia dele através do Giga Dreno.

— Não vai me deter assim... Não sou tão vulnerável assim a esse ataque e... ARG... – mas as técnicas de Volcarona estão bem mais fortes, com isso, a energia de Aerodactyl foi rapidamente sugada e ele ficou sem forças para manter o vôo e logo também caiu desmaiado.

Os outros começam a ficar realmente desesperados pois o Aerodactyl, um dos melhores Pokémon para combater Volcarona foi derrotado com facilidade. Se não fizerem nada a respeito, logo o Bar Florestal estará condenado.

Enquanto isso, em pleno vôo, Volcarona observar Scizor fugindo assustada com Starmie.

“Por que ela está fugindo assim? Deve ser ela que deu em cima do meu Venomoth! “

Enquanto isso, no palco, Krookodile também preparou armadilhas com Rochas Flutuantes.

— Aqui ela num passa!

— Magneton! Você está bem? – Metagross ia se aproximando para acudir o colega metálico.

— Cuidado com as rochas aí! – avisa a réptil.

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu tenho resistência a essas armadilhas. Mas tenho que encontrar um lugar seguro pra mim e pro Magneton. E até já contatei o Magnezone para nos buscar o quanto antes.

Então, Metagross carrega o Pokémon ímã sobre si mesmo.

— Tá brabo pros metals também, né? Tome cuidado! – aconselha Krookodile.

Starmie se movia o mais rápido que pôde para se afastar da confusão com a Scizor. A inseto estava se sentindo impotente, se não fosse pelo Pokémon aquático, não teria sequer saído do lugar.

— Mais uma vez tive que depender de você Starmie!

Ele ia se adentrar no bosque próximo ao bar. Mas subitamente, Volcarona se colocou no caminho deles.

— Scizor... Por que está tão apressada?

— Er... oi Volcarona! – a metálica tenta ser educada, apesar de estar apavorada.

— Você não está fugindo não é? Não foi você que fez com que o Venomoth me traísse, não é mesmo? – a Pokémon de fogo aumenta seu tom de voz.

— Não... mas é claro que não... – Scizor já estava em pânico.

— NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! – gritava a inseto maior, suas asas brilharam como chamas da coroa do sol– sei que foi você que persuadiu meu namorado não é?

“MAIS RESPEITO COM A SCIZOR!” Starmie intervinha na conversa “Tá surda? Não ouviu que ela disse que não tava com ele?”

— Se você se meter estrela, vai sobrar pra você também! – ameaça Volcarona.

Mas Starmie não se intimidava com a inseto-fogo, talvez por conta de ainda estar sob o efeito do álcool. Mas também sentia a necessidade de proteger a Scizor.

“Eu estive com ela o tempo todo! Esse Venomoth só falou com ela uma vez e ela já o mandou catar coquinho. Então pare de implicar com ela e vai atrás do seu namorado para perguntar a ele com quem estava!” declarava a estrela.

— Se ela não estava com ele, então por que ela estava fugindo feito uma covarde?

Há alguns metros de distância, Heracross e Gengar estavam escondidos e acabaram vendo que a Volcarona estava perseguindo a Scizor.

— Oh não, Scizor! Por que a Volcarona foi atrás justo dela? – Heracross se mostrava bastante preocupada pela amiga.

— E o Starmie ainda está a encarando de frente... – disse o Gengar.

A discussão de Volcarona e Starmie estava ficando mais acalorada.

“Escute aqui sua corna! Nós não temos culpa de que o vagabundo do seu namorado estava te enganado e pedindo para que outros fingissem que eram ele. Se for pra ter alguém assim é melhor que você acabe só com a raça dele, mas deixe a Scizor em paz!” a voz telepática de Starmie estava bem intensa.

— Olha com quem fala, criatura imprudente! Por sua ousadia, pode tá certo que acabo com os dois! – Volcarona estava tomada pela raiva.

— Mas que é isso? Starmie batendo boca desse jeito com a Volcarona?! – Gengar estava admirado – só podia ser efeito do álcool pra ele estar com tanta coragem!

Heracross ia correndo em direção dos três, mas é impedida por Gengar.

— Oh oh... você tá maluca? Quer virar chamuscado também? – repreende o fantasma.

— Mas minha amiga está em perigo. Ela tem um trauma enorme em relação aos ígneos! Eu tenho ataques do tipo pedra, eu posso detê-la! – Heracross queria, de alguma forma ajudar a Scizor.

— Mas você vai ser torrada por ela antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa! Não vê que ela deve tá buffada com um monte de Danças Sinuosas? Se for lá só vai piorar as coisas.

— Mas...

— Vamos confiar em Starmie! Ele pode não ser exatamente o Pokémon mais poderoso daqui. Mas tenho certeza que ele vai fazer de tudo para proteger a Scizor! – argumenta Gengar.

— Você vai aprender a não se engraçar com o macho dos outros, vagabundinha! – Volcarona parte para o ataque, desferindo seus ataques de fogo.

“Já disse pra não faltar com respeito com a Scizor!” Starmie tenta revidar com seus ataques psíquicos, dissipando as chamas para longe da inseto-metálica.

“Scizor, se afaste daqui!” pedia a estrela.

— Mas ela também é perigosa para você... – a Pokémon vermelha estava trêmula – ela deve ter ataque do tipo inseto também!

“Eu lido com ela, se esconde logo...” Starmie é atingido por um ataque de fogo.

— STARMIE!!!

— Você quer morrer primeiro? Pois bem, depois lido com a vermelhinha – Volcarona vai voltar sua fúria para Starmie.

Normalmente, um ataque de fogo não faria muito dano em Starmie, mas ele percebeu que o ataque foi bem mais forte do que de costume, apesar de estar chovendo no local. A estrela não pensou duas vezes e disparou uma Bomba Hidráulica em Volcarona. Mas aparentemente o ataque aquático não fez muito dano a ela, e isso que esse ataque é aprimorado na chuva.

Mas o Pokémon aquático não desistia, disparou mais dois ataques semelhantes na inseto-fogo. Essa insistência só a deixava mais furiosa.

— Criatura pertinente! Você vai cair agora!

Volcarona começou a vibrar suas asas para desferir o Zumbido do Inseto. Instintivamente, Starmie derrubou uma mesa e a usou como escudo. Logo uma forte onda sonora ressoava pela área, quebrando copos e até danificando mesas e cadeiras. Mesmo se protegendo, Starmie ficou zonzo por conta da onda sonora, e acabou tombando no chão, aparentemente debilitado.

— Sta... Starmie... –Scizor ficou desesperada por seu amigo.

— Agora somos só nós duas... – declarou Volcarona.

A mariposa emite um outro Zumbido do Inseto. O som deixa Scizor atordoada.

— Não vale a pena acabar com você logo! Vou fazer você sofrer um pouco!

Ela usa o Zumbido outra vez e Scizor fica de joelhos com asgarras na cabeça, gemendo de dor. Mas dois Politoeds e um Pelipper se aproximam da batalha. O pelicano dispara um Furacão que atinge Volcarona.

— Ninguém se meta em minha luta! – E ela logo usa o Giga Dreno na ave, que cai sem energia.

Mas dessa vez ela é atingida por uma veloz rajada de água que fez muito dano nela.

— Desista minha querida! – era o Sharpedo em sua Mega-evolução – também melhorei minha velocidade, agora não pode me deter... ARG! – Volcarona crava suas mandíbulas no tubarão, e recupera a energia do dano levado.

— Arceus! Nem os aquático são páreo pra ela! – comenta um dos Politoeds.

— Vocês também são úteis para recuperar minhas forças perdidas! – enquanto falava isso ela já sugava a energia de um deles, enquanto outro fugia em pânico.

— Não subestime os Pokémon Aquáticos querida! – dessa vez era Crawdaunt que ia se aproximando –sou eu o que faz encrencas por aqui, e eu não estou nada contente com o que você fez com o Starmie!

— Mais um...

— Não ache que vai sair inteira depois de ter detonado com a estrelinha. Minha habilidade é adaptabilidade, meus golpes aquáticos são mais poderosos e ainda temos a chuva. Você cai agora! – declara a lagosta com a garra apontada para mariposa.

— Ai vai minha Martelada do Caranguejo!

Mas antes do golpe a atingir, Volcarona rapidamente vibra suas asas. O Zumbido do Inseto deixa Crawdaunt extremamente atordoado.

— Sua anta, por que não usou golpes de prioridades? – reclamava Sceptile que estava escondido próximo daí.

Mas Arcanaine chega de repente para tirar Sceptile do local – sai daí, quer virar torresmo?

Volcarona joga Crawdaunt inconsciente no chão – chega de intromissões, agora vamos acabar com que começamos, Scizor! – Ela emane chamas em direção a inseto-metálico.

Scizor já estava em pânico e tudo que podia fazer era cobrir o rosto com as garras. Mas, de uma forma,as labaredas desapareceram.

Era Chandelure, que com sua habilidade Fogo Aceso, absorveu as chamas de Volcarona.

— Até que não é tão ruim criar um inferno aqui, mas ameaçar esse lugar e meu colegas é uma atitude punk demais até pro meu gosto! – declara a fantasma.

O Pokémon lustre então emanou uma rajada de fogo azul que atingiu a mariposa.

— O que acha de sentir do seu próprio remédio? – debochava Chandelure.

As duas continuavam o combate. Volcarona usava o Zumbido, mas a fantasma é bem resistente a esse ataque. De vez em quando, a inseto tentava usar o fogo, mas é inútil contra sua oponente.

Mas enquanto Volcarona não é detida, mais focos de incêndio surgiam pelo bar. Krookodile observa uma brasa se formando na parte superior do palco.

— VALAME ARCEUS!! ESSE LUGAR VAI SER TOMADO PELO FOGO JÁ JÁ! –a terrestre fica desesperada.

Mas um jato de água apaga o fogo a tempo.

— Não podemos vacilar! Não podemos deixar que esse lugar maravilhoso seja tomado pelas chamas! – era Primarina que estava dedicadamente neutralizando os focos de incêndio.

— Priiiii... lovado seja Arceus! –suspirou de alívio a Krookodile.

E mais chuva chegava ao local. Marowak estava perto realizando uma dança.

— Não sabia que tu era capaz de fazer a Dança da Chuva, Marowak! – admirou-se a Pokémon terrestre.

— Até que esse movimento é útil em momentos como esse – respondeu a Pokémon mascarada.

Enquanto isso, Chandelure começa a ficar cansada. Apesar de ter bastante resistência a movimentos do tipo inseto, os poderes de Volcarona estão tão intenso que está sendo prejudicial até para fantasma.

— Afff... estou chegando no meu limite, quando é que ela vai parar? –murmurou a fantasma ofegante.

Volcarona resolve lançar mão, mais uma vez, do Giga Dreno. Ela crava sua mandíbula em Chandelure, que fica aterrorizada pelo tanto de energia que lhe é sugada, apesar da resistência a esse ataque.

Ela fica enfraquecida e sua visão fica turva. Volcarona já ia terminar o serviço mas é lançada a alguns metros de distância por uma grande leva de água.

— Então ainda não pereceu, estrela irritante! – Volcarona observa Starmie flutuando a alguns metros do chão. Seu núcleo estava de um intenso brilho da cor de vermelho-sangue, indicando que estava furioso e que iria detonar com quem quer que seja.

“Pela última vez, nos deixe em paz!” avisava a estrela.

A mariposa deferia seus ataques no Pokémon assexuado, mas ele estava conseguindo desvia-los. E também revida com ataques psíquicos.

— Como pode está desviando assim? Movimentos que aumentam a evasiva são ilegais na Universidade – Volcarona estava surpresa de como Starmie estava desviando seus ataques.

Nem o próprio Starmie sabia como estava fazendo isso. Nesse momento, o Pokémon aquático está apenas sendo movido pelo instinto de vencer Volcarona e afastar o perigo que ela representa à Scizor.

Esse luta estava surpreendendo quem a assistia. Latias era um deles:

“Na universidade, nós aprendemos todo tipo de estratégia, combinação de movimentos e as relações de força e fraqueza de cada tipo. Mas em batalhas reais, há mais coisas em jogo que não são ensinadas na universidade, como o sentimento e a determinação dos combatentes.”

Se por um lado, Volcarona estava cega pela raiva, no outro, Starmie queria proteger a Scizor, que está observando a luta apreensiva. A Pokémon vermelha se sentia imponente. Que tipo de ótima combatente que ela é se não pode fazer nada por seu amigo que luta bravamente com a Volcarona?

— Maldito temor! – lamentava ela chorando – como posso deixar Starmie nessa situação!

A inseto-fogo já estava perdendo a paciência. Ela avançou como um jato em direção à estrela, mas foi atingida por mais uma Bomba Hidráulica. Zangada, ela emitiu um ataque de fogo bem forte que tirou seu adversário do vôo. Quando viu que Starmie está a sua mercê, ela exibiu suas mandíbulas, rindo maleficamente.

— Vou te sugar até ficar totalmente desidratada!

Quando deu por si, Starmie percebia que Volcarona avançava rapidamente com suas mandíbulas prontas para o Giga Dreno. Não ia dar tempo de desviar. Mas sente que é subitamente empurrado e sai do alcance de Volcarona.

— STARMII... ARG... – era Scizor que o empurrou. Devido a esse ato, Volcarona crava suas mandíbulas na carapaça vermelhade seu ombro. O calor das mandíbulas foi o suficiente para lhe causar queimaduras.

— ARRGGGG!!! – Scizor gritava de dor e cai no chão com a garra no ferimento. Por um instante, ela superou seu medo de fogo...ou ao menos, teve um outro maior...

“SCIIIIZOOR!!” a voz de Starmie ecoou por todo o bar. E até mesmo nas proximidades...

Ela foi ouvida por Decidueye, que ainda estava chegando com o Incineroar.

— Incineroar, você ouviu isso? – questionou a coruja.

— Parece tipo uma voz fina de telepatia... - respondeu o tigre.

— Isso mesmo, e parecia que chamava por “sizuur” ou algo do tipo!

“Se não me engano, essa aguda voz telepática é de Starmie. Algo deve ter acontecido com a colega Scizor” dizia uma voz robótica que pertencia a Magnezone.

— Mais um Pokémon de OU querendo invadir a festa do pessoal de UU... – comentou Incineroar.

“Estou aqui apenas pelo meu irmão mais novo Magneton. Soube que ele está com problemas” o elétrico estava bem preocupado apesar de não aparentar.

— Nós estamos aqui pois também estamos preocupados com Primarina e Marowak – respondeu Decidueye – estamos chegando ao bar, vamos nos apressar!

“Scizor... Scizor... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ VOLCARONA?!” o desespero toma conta de Starmie.

— SCIZOR! – Heracross vinha correndo com olhos aguados para acudir a amiga.

— Starmie... Heracross... Não se preocupem comigo... Foi só um Giga Dreno e... ARRG!!

— E uma queimadura também! Dessa vez extrapolou amiga!–chorava Heracross que estava com a Scizor em seus braços.

— Agora que a vadia resolve fazer alguma coisa! – debocha a mariposa.

A luz do núcleo de Starmie ficou tão intensa que iluminou boa parte do estabelecimento.

“AGORA NÃO PENSE QUE VAI SAIR VIVA DAQUI VOLCARONA!”

Os poderes psíquicos de Starmie ficaram tão fortes que fez com que Volcarona caísse no chão.

— Você me paga, maldita estrela!

Eles iam continuar com a luta, mas Venomoth se colocou diante de Volcarona. Ele segurava um pequeno graveto.

— Por favor meu amor, me desculpe!

— Venomoth!?

— Olha, eu sei que errei, dei um deslize. Sabe como é, estava sentindo tanta sua falta que fiquei muito carente e tive que lidar com isso com a ajuda de outra fêmea.

— Oh desculpa esfarrapada... –cochichou Heracross.

— Ah e não foi com a Scizor. E não lhe interessa saber com quem foi...

— Ei, foi com a Bee... – Heracross ia revelar quem era a outra mas foi impedida com a garra de Scizor em sua boca.

— Sei que errei, mas eu humildemente peço perdão. Então vamos pra casa para nós conversar melhor?

— Quer que eu pare e esqueça da humilhação que passei por hoje? O que faço com minha raiva então? Tarde demais para desculpas! Agora todos vão sentir minha ira! Irei colocar esse lugar abaixo! – Volcarona estava irredutível, nada mais vai amenizar sua fúria.

— Então esse é sua resposta? – perguntou Venomoth em um tom calmo – Você não me deixa escolha... Passar o Bastão!

Uma aura surge em Venomoth, então ele dá o graveto para Starmie segurar com a ponta de seu braço. A aura que estava no Pokémon venenoso passa para a estrela.

— Eu tinha feito algumas Danças Sinuosas e passei os buffs que obtive pra você Starmie! – explicava Venomoth – agora pode lutar em pé de igualdade com Volcarona! Boa sorte aí! Fui! – após isso, ele saiu voando para longe.

Agora Starmie sentia o poder pelo seu corpo. Volcarona voava rápido para tentar morde-lo de novo. Mas dessa vez, a velocidade de Starmie superava a de Volcarona. Ela continuava tentando atacar a estrela, mas este se mantém fora do alcance.

“Agora você vai ver as consequências dessa sua fúria desmedida!” declara Starmie friamente.

Uma poderosa Bomba Hidráulica é desferida. A mariposa é atingida por uma enorme coluna de água.

“Será que a Scizor é importante pra estrela como o Venomoth é pra mim? ”Só no interior de uma grande porção de água é que a mariposa começa a refletir suas ações. E logo cai toda encharcada no chão, com as asas escurecidas e esfriadas, sem mais indício de fogo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momentos antes, no solo...

Beedrill estava cavando para se esconder de Volcarona, mas de repente, bate em algo duro.

— AAAAAIIIII!!! – alguém gritou de dor.

— Tem alguém aí?

— Sou eu, Ferrotress! Também se escondendo?

— Er... Sim... – a vespa estava envergonhada por estar fugindo feito covarde.

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, é possível que Volcarona esteja muito forte e rápida pra você. Se Venomoth te enganou não tem porque você ter de sofrer as consequências.

Os barulhos acima do solo eram intensos. Prolongaram por vários minutos até que perceberem que ficou silencioso em cima.

— Acho que agora é seguro subirmos, vamos? – perguntou Ferrotress.

— Vamos!

Ambos subiram, estavam sujos de terra. Mas ficaram horrorizados com a devastação que estava o bar. Com boa parte dos móveis quebrados ou queimados. E alguns Pokémon inconscientes.

Diggersby, Staraptor e outros carregavam os feridos para Latias, que com ajuda da Blissey e da Alomomola, cuidava deles para agilizar sua recuperação.

Amoonguss tentava, mesmo que um pouco, arrumar a bagunça que estava no estabelecimento. Um Oranguru se aproximou dele, era o dono do bar Florestal.

— Senhor Amoonguss, suponho. Quero que me dê seu dados como endereço, telefone, email e CPF.

— Entendido! – o fungo já imagina que lá vem chumbo grosso.

— Até segunda-feira vou lhe repassar a conta dos prejuízos. Reúna com seus colegas para determinar de como vão pagar, isso é tudo! – depois o Oranguru se retirou.

— Só queria uma festa para nós nos divertir... – Amoonguss começa a chorar.

— Não se preocupe! Vai dar certo! – Mamoswine tenta consola-lo.

Assim que derrotou Volcarona, o núcleo de Starmie começa a piscar. Ele esgotou suas forças. Ele ia cair, mas é amparado por Scizor, que se levanta só para acudir o amigo.

Ela abraçou a estrela, cujo núcleo repousava no tórax dela. Gengar se aproxima para ver a situação.

— Vixe! Starmie tava brabo mesmo!

Ele estava se aproximando dos dois, mas se lembrou, da pior forma possível, que a boca de Starmie ficava na face de trás...

BREEERGGG!

— PORRA STARMIE!! VOMITOU EM MIM! – Gengar grita furioso.

— Ainda está sob efeito da bebida! Heracross, me arranje um pano para que possamos limpa-lo.

Enquanto elas cuidavam de Starmie, Gengar então viu que Chandelure estava caída e resolveu ir ajudá-la.

— Chandelure, você está bem?

— NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM COM ESSE CHEIRO DE VÔMITO! – gritou a lustre com nojo.

— Ok! – então, cabisbaixo, Gengar teve que arrumar um lugar para se limpar.

Decidueye, Incineroar e Magnezone chegaram ao bar e viu o estado desolado que ele estava.

— Oh não! Parece as coisas estavam horríveis aqui! PRIMARINA, CADÊ VOCÊ? – Incineroar chama desesperadamente pelo seu namorado.

— MEU GATÃO, TÔ AQUI! – grita a foca de longe. Incineroar e Decidueye vão em direção a ele. Primarina estava meio cansado, mas aparentemente estava bem.

— Eu estava ajudando a controlar o incêndio mais a Marowak. Cruzes, essa louca fez um estrago em tanto!

— Você não foi enfrenta-la, foi? – questionou o tigre com as patas no ombro de Primarina.

— Fui não! Os Pokémon aquáticos foram aconselhados a não lutarem. Mas nem todos seguiram a orientação da representante. Mas o importante é que saímos vivos dessa.

— Está... tudo bem... Com você, Marowak? – Decidueye pergunta timidamente.

— Tudo bem... – respondeu Marowak.

— Sua dança... estava espetacular... – a coruja fica vermelha.

— Mesmo? Obrigada! – se não fosse pela máscara, daria pra ver que estava vermelha também.

“Ton! Ton! Como você está?” Magnezone se dirige ao seu irmão, que é carregado por Metagross.

— Não se preocupe! Ele está desmaiado, mas o dano não foi grave –o Pokémon psíquico tentava acalma-lo e colocou o Magneton no chão.

“Irmão Zone...” Magneton acorda.

“Que bom que não é nada sério!” Magnezone fica aliviado “não sei como lhe agradecer Metagross!”

— Só fiz o que tinha de ser feito! – respondeu o psíquico sem graça – mas agora temos que cuidar de seu irmão.

“Sim, então vamos depressa!”

Venomoth se aproxima de sua namorada que ainda estava desacordada. E sussurra para ela.

— Meu amor, estou aqui! Me desculpe pelo que passou!

— Ainda... Não te perdoei... Quem era a outra? – Volcarona recobra a consciência.

— Não teve outra! Sim, o Zoroark se disfarçou de mim. Pois como sou um cara requisitado, mas comprometido, fiz com que o Zoroark fizesse uma ilusão com minha imagem para ele ficar com outras fêmeas. Aquela vídeo-ligação era um teste, mas pelo visto não saiu como esperado...

— Então quem estava de garanhão era o Zoroark? Ai que vergonha, fiz um estrago desses por nada! – Volcarona vira o rosto para o chão, de tão envergonhada.

— Tudo bem querida! Esquece o que aconteceu aqui! Vamos pra casa. Que lá, quando tiver só nós dois, vou cuidar direitinho de ti! – Venomoth diz a última sentença de modo sedutor.

— Ah Venomoth! Esse seu jeito me deixa perdida! – suspirou Volcarona.

Venomoth usa o golpe Psíquico para colocar, acima dele, o corpo maior de Volcarona. Então vai voando devagar, carregando ela pra fora do bar.

— Vai ser trouxa assim na casa do Carvalho! – Heracross estava ouvindo a conversa dois e ficou indignada pela reação de Volcarona – depois de tudo isso ela ainda aceita as desculpas desse inseto! Oh infeliz pra ter conversa mole!

Então ela volta para perto de Scizor, que está sentada rente um árvore com Starmie adormecido em seu colo.

— Scizor, coma essa fruta Rawst! É boa para sua queimadura! – oferecia Heracross.

Depois que comeu a fruta, Scizor começou a observar Starmie. A luz de seu núcleo estava fraco, mas seu brilho, refletindo as luzes da noite, deixava Scizor maravilhada com sua beleza. Sem perceber, ela estava acariciando o anel dourado da estrela.

“Lindo...”

— Ei Scizor!

— Ah? - Scizor estava tão absorta que quase não escuta Heracross.

— Por que não quis que a Volcarona soubesse da Beedrill?

— Bom, no começo eu estava com medo demais para dizer isso a ela. Posteriormente, eu não queria que ela fosse atacar mais ninguém. O que passei agora a pouco não desejaria nem pro meu pior inimigo!

— Entendo... você, além de ótima estudante, é uma Pokémon bem legal! – comenta a lutadora admirada.

— Olha Heracross! – Scizor mostra sua garra trêmula – do jeito que estou não vou poder mais dirigir hoje.

— E como eu e o Gengar bebemos, parece que vamos passar a noite aqui. Você tem que ligar pro teu velho!

— Heracross você sabe que tenho medo de fogo...

— Deve ser por isso que quis tocar na banda, você não queira contrariar o Infernape! – concluiu Heracross.

— Mas no fim nem adiantou. Queria ajudar Starmie naquela hora mas eu já estava com medo do Infernape bêbado. Depois veio a Volcarona. Sabia que até a última música que tocamos eu detesto. Aquela do “burn, burn, burn”.

— Sei!

— Você sabe Heracross. Há quinze anos, minha mãe morreu em missão por causa de um Pokémon de fogo. Cinco anos depois, testemunhei uma briga entre dois Pokémon de fogo. Meu pai se arriscou muito para me proteger. Quase o perco também. Ele saiu vivo mas ficou com uma cicatriz no rosto.

Depois de fazer uma ligação para sua casa. Scizor guarda seu telefone e alinha Starmie no seu colo, o abraçando com suas garras.

“Muito obrigada por hoje Starmie! Só estar perto de você que meu medo passa” Ela o acaricia mais uma vez, e discretamente encosta sua boca em sua ponta superior.

— Scizor! Vou dormir! Agora, vê se não aproveita dele dormindo! Espere para quando ele estiver acordado! – alerta Heracross.

— QUE? Eu... Me aproveitar dele? Da onde tirou isso? – Scizor fica desconcertada.

— Acha que não te conheço? Mas acho que cedo ou tarde vocês tem que conversar sobre isso! Mas agora, boa noite!

— Boa noite Heracross! – Scizor está assustada pela percepção de Heracross “imagina se ela fosse do tipo psíquico!”

Com a estrela em seu colo, Scizor repousa suas garras no amigo e finalmente cai no sono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Dança do Fogo - Fiery Dance

Dança Sinuosa - Quiver Dance

Ataque Furadeira - Drill Run

Rochas Flutuantes - Stealth Rock

Deslisamento de Pedra - Rock Slide

Pássaro Valente - Brave Bird

Giga Dreno - Giga Drain

Zumbido do Inseto - Bug Buzz

Furacão - Hurricane

Martelada do Caranguejo - Crabhammer

Passar o Bastão - Baton Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, com isso a confusão finalmente se resolve. Agora como serão suas consequências?
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


	5. Capítulo 5 - O pior dia da semana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá gente!
> 
> Nesse capítulo veremos como vai começar a semana em Smogon! Vou avisando que vai ter umas partes dramáticas nesse capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Starmie estava tendo uns sonhos estranhos. Sonhou com seu passado, na época que era um Staryu que ainda se preparava para o vestibular. Lembrava-se de uns conselhos que ouvia de um Starmie idoso, que era progenitor de seu progenitor:

“Então pretende entrar na Smogon, não é? Vai ser na mesma universidade de sua progenitora. Sei que vai aprender várias táticas e técnicas de batalhas. Mas lembre-se de que em uma batalha de verdade, vale mais o que está aqui dentro!” disse apontando para o núcleo da jovem Staryu.

Por conta da rotina de estudos de Staryu, ele raramente visitava esse Starmie. Quando passou no vestibular e evoluiu, recebeu de presente dele um violão. O que causou irritação em sua progenitora. Mas para o velho Starmie, seria uma maneira de dizer para que o recém aprovado neto fizesse amigos na universidade, e não ficasse só se dedicando aos estudos. Meses depois desse evento, ele faleceu. Starmie tem um certo arrependimento de não ter passado mais tempo com ele.

Mas também teve um outro sonho estranho. Estava em um velório e estava chovendo muito. Havia um caixão com flores e uma faixa escrito “a uma grande combatente, esposa e mãe”. Próximo ao caixão estava um Pinser e dois Scyther ainda filhotes, um macho e uma fêmea. Starmie reconhecia esse Pinser de algum lugar, ele estava com a expressão bem triste. Enquanto as crianças choravam intensamente, chamando pela mãe deles que não voltará mais.

Mas percebe que a fêmea se aproximava dele. Essa Scyther era um pouco mais alta que Starmie.

— Ei, será que se estivesse chovendo naquela hora que o Pokémon de fogo atacou a mamãe, como está agora, será que ela ainda estaria viva? –pergunta ela, com lágrimas nos olhos - ouvir dizer que a chuva deixa os ataques de fogo mais fracos.

— Creio que sim! – respondeu a estrela, melancólica.

— Por que não choveu naquela hora? Por que um aquático não ajudou a mamãe? – a Scyther estava soluçando e, de repente, avançou para envolver Starmie com suas lâminas.

A princípio, a estrela ficou assustada pelo repentino abraço. Mas percebeu que as lâminas não o machucavam. A criança continuava a soluçar alto. E o aquático a envolveu com seus braços, em um gesto para consolá-la. Mas depois de um tempo, Starmie percebeu que essa jovem Scyther se transformou na Scizor, sua amiga de faculdade...

“Scizor!?”

Acordou de repente. Percebeu que já era de manhã e estava no banco de trás do carro da Scizor. Não havia mais ninguém além deles dois no veículo.

— Até que enfim acordou! Já estava pensando em te levar para o centro Pokémon! – dizia a inseto que estava ao volante.

“Ai... meu núcleo... cadê a Heracross e o Gengar?” perguntou o aquático, se queixando da dor no núcleo.

— Eles já estão em suas respectivas casas! E agora estamos próximos a sua – respondeu Scizor – tivemos que passar a noite no bar, pois eu não estava em condições de dirigir.

Starmie reparou que há um curativo no ombro direito de Scizor.

“Scizor! O que houve com você”

— Isso, é daquele ataque da Volcarona! Não está lembrado não?

“Que!? A Volcarona te atacou? Tenho alguns flashs de eu estar enfrentando ela, mas não me lembro direito! Não me diga que andei bebendo?” Starmie ficou apreensivo.

— Realmente quando te vi você já estava bêbado! Mas foi Volcarona que foi arrumar briga com a gente! Ela estava com raiva, pois soube da traição de Venomoth!

“Mas então se feriu por minha culpa?” Só o fato da Scizor ter ficado em perigo já deixava a estrela transtornada.

— Starmie, não pense assim! Se não fosse por você seria bem pior, não só para mim como para todos que estavam no bar! Acredite em mim! – a inseto se virou e segurou um dos braços de Starmie, fazendo com que seu olhar se volte para o núcleo dele.

“Tem certeza de que o que aconteceu de ruim não foi culpa minha?”

— Você foi de grande ajuda para nós, isso posso garantir! – Scizor disse suavemente, encarando a estrela – mas agora, você está se sentindo bem? Tem algo que possa fazer por você?

“Meu núcleo está dolorido, mas tenho remédios apropriados para isso em casa.”

— O pior é que hoje eu prometi que ia ajudar a Heracross nos estudos. Ela está desesperada por causa das provas. Mas talvez eu adie só um pouco pra ver se sua situação precise de mais cuidados – propõe Scizor.

“Não há necessidade!” Starmie não queria incomodar a amiga ainda mais “Não precisa adiar seus compromissos por mim! Só preciso de descanso!”

— Tem certeza?

“Tenho!”

— Tudo bem! Descanse bem, mas qualquer coisa me ligue, está bem?

“Tá!”

Starmie desceu do carro. Mas antes de embora, Scizor o chama, com a porta do motorista ainda aberta.

— Ei Starmie, vem cá!

“O que houve Scizor?”

— Se aproxime mais, por favor!

A estrela chegou perto da inseto, que com suas garras segurou os braços do amigo. Fixou o olhar no núcleo dele.

— Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo por ontem! – disse com a voz suave – mesmo que não se lembre, você salvou minha vida.

O núcleo de Starmie ficou com um forte brilho de cor magenta “Até amanhã Scizor!”

— Até amanhã Starmie! – ela solta o amigo e finalmente fecha a porta do carro e vai embora enquanto a estrela volta para o seu apartamento.

Ele vai até o mar onde fica o prédio submerso, ele passa pela porta e vai para um tubo vertical cheio de água. Vai subindo até a um tubo menor e horizontal que estava ligado ao principal. Aperta um botão que faz a água se esvaziar do tubo horizontal. Depois no fim desse tubo, abre a porta do seu apartamento.

Sua residência permanece seca como se fosse um apartamento comum. Pode até receber visitas de Pokémon não aquáticos. Na janela, ao invés de ter visão do céu, tem a visão do mar, que olhando para cima dá até para ver onde começa a superfície. Esse apartamento foi alugado por sua progenitora, pois fica próximo a universidade. Muitos Pokémon aquáticos que estudam em Smogon estão morando nesse prédio. Inclusive alguns colegas de classe como Crawdaunt, Emporeon, Sharpedo e Alomomola.

A estrela passou a manhã descansando da ressaca. À tarde, se sentiu melhor e passou o resto do dia revisando as matérias. À noite, navegou na Internet nos fóruns e comunidades de tokusatsu para espairecer. Antes de dormir, observou o violão que recebera do “vô/vó” e finalmente caiu no sono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia seguinte, Starmie já estava indo em direção à cantina. Beedrill estava lá se lamentado para o Butterfree.

— Bem feito! –ri a borboleta – isso que dá acreditar no Venomoth! E ainda tem sorte da Volcarona não ter ido ao teu encalço!

— Ai... como vou encarar a Scizor? Eu fiquei escondida enquanto ela passava por maus bocados! –a vespa estava bastante envergonhada.

— Então pode começar se desculpando com o Starmie que está atrás de você! – disse Butterfree indicando a estrela.

— Ai Starmie... – Beedrill estava desconcertada – Não sei o que dizer! Sinto muito pelo que você e a Scizor passaram.

“Não me lembro direito do que aconteceu! Só sei que a Scizor passou por bastante perigo e ficou muito assustada. Não quero saber da sua vida, mas tente encarar seus problemas sem envolver aqueles que não têm nada com isso!” Falava severamente a estrela.

— Mas mesmo assim peço desculpas, não vou mais cair na conversa fiada de qualquer um, tá bom? – A abelha ainda se desculpa.

“Tudo bem!” disse a estrela resignada. Ficar com raiva dela não vai adiantar nada.

— Agora Beedrill, vá zumbir no ouvido de outro que tenho que trabalhar! – disse Butterfree mandando a Beedrill embora. A Pokémon venenosa logo se retirou.

— Essa garota não toma juízo! –suspirou a borboleta – tem mega-pedra, deveria aproveitar e manter seu lugar em UU, e não ficar arrumando treta por aí! Mas agora, Starmie, qual seu pedido?

“Hoje quero a vitamina de fruta Pecha, pode ser?”

— É pra já! – respondeu o atendente e já foi preparar a vitamina.

Gengar chegou e sentou no banquete ao lado de Starmie – Bom dia estrelinha!

“Bom dia!” respondeu o Pokémon psíquico friamente.

— Xiiiii... que mal humor é esse? – questionou o fantasma.

“No fim acabei embriagado de novo não é? Aposto que você armou isso!” a estrela se mostra aborrecida.

— Lá vem! Por que tá desconfiando de mim? Por acaso já aprontei com você?

“Várias vezes!” se tivesse olhos, estaria lançando um olhar intimidador em Gengar.

— Isso foi só até o quarto semestre! Você sabe, eu te via como rival, mas eu te admirava. As brincadeiras que fazia com você eram só para chamar sua atenção. Mas quando passamos a ser amigos eu já parei com isso – Gengar demonstra que ficou meio chateado com a acusação – faz mais de um ano que não apronto nada contra você.

“Eu sei! Mas o problema é aquele canudo. Você disse que ele ficaria na da bebida não alcoólica” afirmou a estrela.

— Mas nem trisquei nesse canudo! Você me entregou o copo e eu o deixei do jeito que estava. Pode ser que um outro deve ter colocado o canudo em outro copo, ou com o impacto das lutas, ele deve ter pendido e caído no meu! - Explicava Gengar – meu erro é de que não experimentei as bebidas pra ver qual era a alcoólica. Confiamos muito no canudo comprido.

A explicação de Gengar era plausível, pois viu que ele não mexeu no canudo. “Ok! Foi mal eu te acusar! Mas o que eu fiz afinal?”

— Bem, você parou a briga de Infernape e Azumarill, se bem que quase nocauteou o Tentacruel! Você enfrentou a Volcarona, que estava ameaçando a Scizor por achar que ela é que estava com o Venomoth!

“Mas ela nem estava com ele!” a estrela estava indignada.

— Pois é, mas ela estava muito cega pela raiva que estava. E você estava até batendo boca com ela, chamando-a de corna! Você acabou vencendo ela por causa da ajuda de Chandelure e Venomoth.

“E o machucado de Scizor?” Starmie perguntou apreensivo.

— Bem, Volcarona acabou fazendo um Giga Dreno nela! Mas é uma técnica na qual a Scizor é bem resistente! – Gengar achou melhor não falar que ela levou o golpe para salvar Starmie, pois não quer que ele fique mais preocupado do que já está.

— Mas tem uma coisa horrível que você fez!

“Ah não! O que eu fiz?” perguntou a estrela apreensiva.

— Vomitou em mim!

“Pensei que fosse coisa pior!” Starmie ficou aliviado.

— Agora comigo você não pede desculpas, né? – disse o Gengar ressentido – Mas deixei isso pro final! Olhe para essa foto!

Gengar mostra uma foto do celular para Starmie. Era a Scizor que dormia com a estrela em seu colo.

O Pokémon aquático não podia está mais envergonhado. Com seus poderes psíquicos, tirou o celular de Gengar e o deixou flutuando fora de alcance do fantasma.

— QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA ESTRELA! MEU CELULAR! – Gengar pulava para alcançá-lo. Sem sua levitação, suas tentativas fracassavam.

— Qual é estrela? Não foi nada de mais, ela só cuidou de você!

“Gengar, vou destruir esse celular! O que tem na cabeça tirar uma foto assim?”

— Não! Não faça isso! Não deveria ter tirado essa foto! – Gengar se desespera – mas por favor, não quebre meu celular! Minha vida está nele! Me dê que eu apago a foto.

Starmie abaixa o aparelho. Gengar ia pegá-lo, mas a estrela o afastar de sua mão novamente “Só o libero da telecinese se eu ver essa foto apagada!”

O celular desce novamente e Gengar apaga a foto com o aparelho ainda flutuando. Starmie ainda deu uma rápida olhada na galeria pra ver se tinha outras fotos semelhantes.

— Fuçando em minha privacidade!

“Não reclame! Você também invadiu a minha quando tirou essa foto. Não a upou em outro lugar não, né?”

— Claro que não!

“Pronto, tá aí seu celular! E não é bom ter essas imagens nsfw no seu aparelho!” disse devolvendo o aparelho.

— Você também gostou do que viu? Se quiser passo lhe algumas!

“Me poupe disso! Vamos pra aula!” disse a estrela pegando sua vitamina.

Estavam indo a sala de aula, mas viu uma multidão em volta do prédio da coordenação.

— O que é isso? – Gengar estava abismado.

O prédio estava pichado com uma tinta preta. Nele foi escrito diversos dizeres com “sistema de estratos é o sistema da repressão! Abaixo a discriminação dos estudantes! Não se submeta a classificação imposta!”

“Que horror! Quem faria tamanho vandalismo?”

— Pois é! E ainda tretando com o sistema da Smogon! – complementa Gengar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na sala OU, Scizor arrumava suas coisas.

— Bom dia Scizor! –Amoonguss a cumprimentava.

— Amoonguss você por aqui?

— Fui promovido pra essa sala, se esqueceu?

— É mesmo!

Mas Volcarona entra na sala – Scizor?

A inseto já fica paralisada de medo – Vol... carona?

— Scizor, estou aqui para lhe pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu no bar. Realmente estou bastante envergonhada! – a Pokémon de fogo estava bem mais calma e humilde – Não deveria ter feito aquilo com você. E tudo por causa de um mal entendido.

— Então... você se entendeu com o Venomoth? – A inseto ainda estava trêmula.

— Ele me explicou tudinho! Nós fizemos as pazes. Está tudo certo. E Amoonguss, eu falei com o dono do bar ontem, ele já te mandou a conta? – questionou Volcarona.

— Ele mandou hoje de manhã! Agora como vou dar essa facada para turma? – o cogumelo estava apreensivo.

— Venomoth e eu falamos com ele ontem. Para não ser processada pelo que fiz na festa, vou assumir sessenta por cento dessa dívida! Vai demorar um pouco pra pagar, e vou ter juros, mas eu devo acatar as consequências dos meus atos desmedidos.

— Obrigado Volcarona! Isso ajuda e muito! – Amoonguss ficou aliviado.

Scizor ver o quão é problemática a relação de Volcarona e Venomoth. Uma é ciumenta e inconsequente e o outro é infiel e dissimulado. Por conta disso, ela não só botou o terror para quem não tem nada a ver com isso, como também vai ter uma grande dívida para pagar. Uma Pokémon bela e poderosa como Volcarona merecia alguém muito melhor. Mas não vai ser a Scizor que vai dizer isso para ela...

— Então Volcarona, você invadiu uma festa do pessoal do UU só para arrumar confusão? Sabia que isso pode desgraçar a boa reputação de nossa turma? – era Aegislash, que estava repreendendo a Volcarona.

— Sinto muitíssimo representante! – disse a inseto humildemente.

— Enquanto você Amoonguss, não vejo necessidade de realizar uma festa assim só para comemorar seu acesso à OU! Viu que só teve stress e prejuízo. Lembre-se que pode ser que sua estadia em nossa turma não dure muito! –disse severamente a espada que depois se voltou à Scizor – quero só ter uma palavrinha em particular – e as duas Pokémon metálicas se afastaram dos outros dois.

— Chaaata! – cochichou Amoonguss assim que Aegislash se afastou.

— Não diga isso! Ela é a estudante mais poderosa de Smogon! – afirma Volcarona – ela é monitora de OU, e também presidente do Conselho Estudantil da Smogon! Sem falar que ela é rica.

— Então ela é um peixe graúdo... – comentou o cogumelo.

No canto da sala as duas conversavam sobre os acontecimentos da festa.

— Então você passou por maus bocados? – questionava Aegislash com sua mão no ombro esquerdo de Scizor.

— Pois é, quando contei isso para o meu pai ontem, ele quase morre do coração. Quase não consigo estudar com a Heracross ontem.

— Você pode processar a Volcarona se quiser! Posso até te dar apoio jurídico! – oferece a espada.

— É muita gentileza sua, mas eu não pretendo fazer isso. Não quero ter a Volcarona como inimiga! – respondeu a inseto.

— Realmente você é muito gentil! – Aegislash fala com admiração – mas sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Não vou permitir que os estudantes de Smogon se sintam ameaçados uns pelos outros. Especialmente uma colega forte e íntegra como você Scizor.

— Muito obrigada pela consideração Aegislash!

— E pelo visto, aquela sua amiga estrela foi de grande ajuda pra você não foi?

— Sim, se não fosse por Starmie, nem sei o que seria de mim... – afirmou Scizor.

— Certo, depois nós conversamos mais! O professor já está na sala!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na sala UU, Starmie e Gengar estavam entrando. Perto deles, o Mantaine estava em uma conversa no celular e logo termina a chamada apreensivo.

— Ei Mantaine! Viu a pichação na fachada do prédio da coordenação? – Gengar perguntou.

— Pichação? Lá na coordenação? Vixe? Quem fez isso? –o Pokémon aquático ficou um pouco nervoso. O que não passou despercebido por Starmie.

“Ei Mantaine, se souber de alguma coisa, avise para a ouvidoria. Não podemos permitir esse tipo de vandalismo aqui na universidade!” alerta Starmie.

— Sim! Você tem razão Starmie!Mas infelizmente não sei de nada! – respondeu Mantaine.

Starmie não acha que o Mantaine tenha feito uma coisa dessas, mas desconfia que ele saiba de algo. A estrela acha melhor que os funcionários da universidade se encarreguem do caso.

Os outros vão entrando. Vendo que a maior parte dos estudantes chegaram, Tentacruel vai até próximo da lousa e chama a atenção da turma para uma conversa séria!

— Bom dia pessoal! Tenho alguns recados de Amoonguss em relação aos prejuízos causados no Bar Florestal.

— Vamos ter que pagar pelos prejuízos? – disse o Emporeon, bastante aborrecido com a notícia.

— Escute Emporeon, sei que pode parecer muito, mas dividindo com todos vai sair bem mais em conta! – Tentacruel tenta explicar com mais calma.

— Ei! E a Volcarona não vai pagar nada? Foi ela que fez maior parte dessa zona!– interrompeu o Sharpedo.

— Deixe-me explicar – continuou o aquático venenoso – A dívida ficaria por dois milhões de PG. A Volcarona já vai se comprometer com sessenta por cento da dívida, sobrando pro Amoonguss oitocentos mil. Pode parecer muito, mas se cada um desse uma parte, não sai nem por quinze mil cada!

— Mas aí é injusto todos pagarem! – Emporeon ainda não está contente com a proposta – deveria cobrar principalmente daqueles que estavam bagunçando enquanto estavam embriagados como Azumarill, Infernape e Starmie.

— Pera aí! – interrompeu Gengar – o Starmie fez foi controlar outros dois, e se não fosse por ele, a Volcarona teria feito bem mais estragos.

— É, mais tem uma coisa! – Zoroark tomava a palavra – foi Starmie que se esbarrou em mim e desfez a minha ilusão. Por causa disso é que a Volcarona veio putassa para festa.

“Arceus! Então foi por minha culpa que a Volcarona chegou furiosa pro bar?” agora que Starmie sentia o peso da culpa maior. Está tão envergonhado que queria enfiar seu núcleo no chão.

— Ei peraí! A Volcarona só ficou furiosa desse jeito por conta das artimanhas de você e Venomoth! – acusou Heracross – Vocês fazem esses esquemas repugnantes e ainda botam a culpa nos outros.

— Ei! Cobrem mais da Azumarill! Foi ela que começou com tudo! – disse Breloom.

— É assim? Deveriam cobrar mais de você Breloom! Foi você que me convidou para beber! – rebate Azumarill.

— Ah! E podem cobrar mais do macaco! Ele num tinha que continuar com essa confusão e ficar bebu também! – comentou Krookodile.

— Como é que é sua bocuda? Quer levar uns sopapos nos seus dentes? –Infernape começa a perder a paciência.

— Sem brigas, por favor! – pedia Crobat.

— Gente! Vamos pagar logo essa merda! – propunha Crawdaunt.

— Quem é você pra pedir uma coisa dessas? Você é um dos que mais apronta nessa turma! – debochava Haxorus.

— Nem vem com isso, pois dessa vez sou inocente nessa história! – a lagosta responde batendo no próprio peito.

— Bem, eu é que não vou pagar isso! Depois do trabalho que tive para apagar os focos de incêndio! – Emporeon estava irredutível.

Logo a sala entra em uma discussão generalizada. Mas Gengar repara que Starmie, alheio a esse grande bate boca, estava com os braços fechados e com o núcleo escondido na carteira. E estava murmurando “minha culpa! Minha culpa!”

“Calma estrela! Ele disse isso só pra se livrar da culpa! Você não fez por querer! São eles que não deveriam estar enganado os outros!” o fantasma tenta consolar a estrela.

— Peço silêncio, por favor! – Latias toma a palavra – gente, não deveríamos estar brigando desse jeito. Sei que teve gente que errou, e espero que estes botem a mão na consciência para que não repita mais esses atos. Mas, aqui na Smogon, aprendemos a importância do trabalho em equipe. Todos sabem que ninguém vence dependendo só de suas habilidades e sim por também estar em um time sólido. E nossa turma também é um grande time. Uns vai e outros vêm, mas a essência do trabalho em equipe vai tá sempre na turma, nos amigos que todos nós somos. Não devemos abandonar o Amoonguns em momentos como esse, já que ele é um dos que mais preza por todos nós e organizou esse festa pois queria compartilhar sua alegria e manter os laços conosco. Então nada mais justo que todos nós o ajudarmos, que como Tentacruel disse, não vai ser muito oneroso se todos nós colaborarmos. Se qualquer um de nós estivermos em necessidade, é bom saber que podemos contar com nossa turma.

Muitos dos estudantes bateram palmas para o discurso da Latias. Até o professor Yveltal, que chegou a pouco, ficou comovido. “Realmente ela é uma ótima líder!” Ele pensou.

Então a turma finalmente concorda em contribuir para pagar a dívida do bar e a aula de Yveltal prosseguiu normalmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O complexo Showdown é formado por um centro de treinamento e cinco ginásios. É nessa estrutura onde os alunos têm as aulas práticas e as simulações de combates. É em um desses ginásios que os estudantes de UU estão fazendo rápidos combates para aplicar os conhecimentos adquiridos em sala de aula. O professor encarregado dessa aula é o Solgaleo, que é auxiliado por Diggersby, Staraptor e Conkeldurr, sendo que este, arbitrava um combate que ocorre neste instante.

— Vixe! Starmie está na linha de frente no time adversário, e agora? – era uma Hippowdon, tinha pelagem negra, indicando que é uma fêmea.

— Você já fez o suficiente colocando essas Rochas Flutuantes! – declarou Kommo-o – Pior que não temos mais um fantasma apto para batalhar em nosso time para impedir o Giro Rápido de Starmie. Quem de nós pode resistir melhor aos ataques dele?

— Kommo-o querido! Eu e a Muk temos um plano! – Se adianta Primarina

— Starmie, não se esqueça de tirar essas pedras daí, senão nosso time vai estar encrencado! – gritava Seperior.

Starmie analisa seu alvo. “é lógico que vão tirar a Hippowdon da linha de frente, a questão é, quem vai ficar no lugar dela?”

O padrão das simulações da Smogon, consiste em um combate com dois times de seis integrantes cada. As batalhas ocorrem de um contra um e os combatentes têm a opção de ou realizar um movimento, (atacar ou dar suporte), ou dar lugar a um companheiro que leve mais vantagem contra o adversário. À medida que um combatente é incapacitado de lutar, outro toma o seu lugar. Se todos os integrantes de um time forem derrotados ou se o time todo resolver desistir da partida, a outra equipe é considerada vencedora.

Como Starmie previa, Hippowdon saiu da linha de frente. Primarina entrou no seu lugar, mas ele foi surpreendido por lâminas transparentes formadas por poderes psíquicos e lhe causaram diversos arranhões.

— Arf... Minha nossa! Arf... Como um ataque desse pode ser tão danoso pra mim? – A foca estava ofegante.

“Você sabe que o movimento Choque Psíquico, apesar de ser um ataque especial, afeta a defesa física do oponente” declara a estrela.

Agora o Pokémon psíquico deve decidir se remove as rochas ou derruba de vez o Primarina. Sabe que é importante tirar as rochas, mas se não acabar com o Pokémon fada logo, ele pode não só derrotar Starmie com seu grande poder, mas também, ser um empecilho para o resto do time. Um Choque Psíquico basta para derrubá-lo.

Mas ele é substituído pela Muk. Ela é originária de Alola. Seu aspecto é de uma criatura gosmenta de várias cores. Ela é do tipo noturno, e com isso o ataque de Starmie não surtiu efeito.

— Foi mal estrelinha, mas não devo deixar meu conterrâneo na mão! – Muk fala com uma voz doce.

Starmie sabe que não tem chances contra ela. Ele resolveu fugir daí para que outro companheiro possa se encarregar dela. Mas em um movimento rápido, Muk crava a estrela com suas garras formadas por cristais químicos brancos e a joga contra o chão. Ela usou o movimento Perseguição, que causou um enorme arranhão nas costas de Starmie.

— Afff! Ele foi pego por uma pursuiter! – comenta Seperior aborrecida – essa estrela não sabe que Pokémon como a Muk podem se especializar em perseguir e eliminar todos aqueles que são fracos ao tipo noturno? Agora não tem quem tire essas Rochas Flutuantes...

— Starmie não tem mais condições de batalhar! – declara Conkeldurr.

Um tempo depois, o time de Starmie acabou perdendo a partida. A estrela estava no banco, cansado, quando ouve cochichos de Seperior e Emporeon.

— Não acredito que perdemos essa por conta da falta de atenção dele! – reclama a serpente.

— É! Pelo visto só sabe lutar se estiver de porre mesmo... complementou o pinguim.

Quando se aproximaram de Starmie resolveram subitamente mudar de assunto.

— Parece que tomou da Muk desse vez, não é estrela? Sei como isso é irritante! – Gengar se senta ao lado dele.

“E ainda por cima os outros estão sussurrado que só sei batalhar se ficar embriagado!” murmura a estrela com desânimo.

— Hi hi hi! Taí uma boa ideia! – gargalha Gengar – tome um goró antes de cada partida que aí você vai para OU rapidinho.

“Vou ser é expulso da Smogon, isso sim, se eu realmente fizer isso!” Starmie não gosta da piada.

Mas de repente, a estrela sente seu núcleo dolorido, sua visão fica turva. A luz da gema fica piscando “Gengar...não me sinto bem...”

— EI ALOMOMOLA! – o fantasma chama pela Pokémon peixe que ia passando próxima a eles.

— Que houve Gengar? – pergunta Alomomola.

— Starmie está passando mal!

Alomomola dá uma rápida examinada na estrela, inclusive em suas costas feridas.

— Acho que isso é envenenamento, a Muk tem o toque venenoso, não é? Deve ser essa a causa.

— Então ele deve ir pra enfermaria não é?

— Sim, vou levá-lo. Mas eu pensei que com a sua habilidade Cura Natural ele seria capaz de se recuperar desse veneno sozinho! – a peixe estranha o fato de Starmie não está conseguindo lidar com o veneno.

“Minha habilidade... não é... Cura Natural... e sim... Análise...” responde a estrela com dificuldade.

— Certo, entendi! Agora fique quietinho que já vamos cuidar de você está bom? –disse gentilmente Alomomola, que com suas nadadeiras agarra Starmie e o leva em seu lombo até a enfermaria.

Rapidamente eles chegam a enfermaria, uma estrutura bem equipada e com o corpo médico formado por vários Pokémon especializados em cuidar de enfermos como Audinos e Blisseys. Eles vão para uma ala com várias camas, onde algumas estão ocupadas por outros pacientes. Alomomola coloca Starmie em um desses leitos.

Logo um dos Audinos atende a estrela. Como ajuda da peixe, ele aplica alguns medicamentos nele.

— Pronto, já apliquei no Starmie um antídoto e uma hiper porção. Agora ele só precisa de uma hora de descanso que estará novo em folha – recomendou o enfermeiro.

“Obrigado doutor!”

— Então com sua licença! Tenha um bom descanso!

Deitado no leito, a estrela já sente melhoras com o efeito dos remédios! “Ei, é verdade que você faz estágio aqui na enfermaria Alomomola?”

— Isso mesmo! – ela respondeu – quando eu me tornar uma profissional, não quero me limitar a derrubar os oponentes e sim também manter meus companheiros bem. Além do mais sempre vão precisar de gente que saiba pelo menos dos primeiros socorros não é?

“Pois é!” responde a estrela.

— O bom de se formar aqui é que há um leque de possibilidades no mercado de trabalho. Se bem que o grosso dos formados vão mesmo para as agências.

As agências são empresas que contratam combatentes certificados e são contatadas para realizar as mais diversas missões, que podem ser de exploração, resgate, segurança e até resolução de conflitos através de combates. Essas missões geralmente são fornecidas aos times de seis combatentes. Para ser contratado por essas agências, por lei, o Pokémon deve ser formado em uma instituição certificada para formar combatentes, e atualmente, a Universidade Smogon é referência nessa área.

Durante quarenta e cinco minutos, Starmie descansava. Estava até cochilando. Mas o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta no chute lhe rendeu um bom susto.

“O que houve?”

Entrava na enfermaria um Bisharp que estava bastante apreensivo. Mas o que deixou o Pokémon psíquico abalado era quem estava nos braços dele.

“Scizor?”

— Ei, alguém dê uma olhada nela, o corpo dela está pelando de tão quente! – falava o Pokémon lâmina com certo desespero.

— Se acalme meu jovem? Coloque ela no leito! – falou o médico Audino.

Starmie, preocupado com a amiga, tomou coragem para perguntar para Bisharp, que estava bastante transtornado. “o que houve com a Scizor?”

— Ela abusou da Mega-evolução! – respondeu Bisharp – o corpo dela começou a esquentar demais e agora ela está passando mal.

De repente o celular de Bisharp toca.

— Alô? Sim, já a levei para a enfermaria! O quê? Não deveria ter saído assim como? Não viu que ela estava passando mal? Tá entendendo não, merda! E daí que a gente perde essa batalha! Ela não vale porra nenhuma! Vai pra o Ditto que te pariu Clefable! Volto quando eu quiser! – e encerra a ligação!

Starmie vê o quanto ele estava nervoso. “eles devem ser bons amigos, ou então ele...” a estrela percebe que não é hora de se preocupar com essas coisas. O importante agora é a saúde de Scizor.

Alomomola usa sua Brisa Gelada para refrescar o corpo de Scizor. A inseto estava febril e ofegante.

— Starmie, precisamos hidratá-la! Traga uma garrafa de água que está na geladeira e um canudo também – pedia a peixe.

Então os dois colocavam o canudo na boca de Scizor – beba bem devagar querida! – Alomomola sabia que a situação de Scizor requer atenção redobrada.

— Starmie... puf... você está aí? –a Pokémon inseto-metálico está ofegando.

“Scizor, estou aqui! Não se preocupe, vai ficar boa logo!” respondeu a estrela.

Depois dos procedimentos, Alomomola coloca um pano úmido na testa de Scizor – acho que com isso ela está fora de perigo, assim que seu corpo esfriar, ela vai se sentir melhor!

Bisharp ficou observando de braços cruzados e encostado na parede – e aí, ela vai ficar bem?

— Só é necessário um pouco de repouso! – respondeu Alomomola.

Depois o olhar dele se volta para Starmie – você é muito amigo dela não é?

“Bem... somos bom amigos, e só...” a estrela responde com um certo medo do semblante intimidador de Bisharp.

— Você vai ficar muito tempo aí? – ele pergunta novamente.

“Bem, tenho uns dez minutos pra ficar aqui!”

— Tenho que ir pra sala agora! Qualquer coisa podem me avisar, viu, tanto Starmie, quanto Alomomola. Deixo meu número com vocês! – assim que fornece seu contato, ele se retira da enfermaria.

Então Starmie fica próximo ao leito de Scizor. Ela ainda estava com respiração ruidosa, mas seu corpo esfria e ela apresenta sinais de melhora. Discretamente, lhe acaricia uma de suas garras, enquanto vaga pelos pensamentos.

“Não sabia que a Mega-evolução poderia ser tão prejudicial para ela. Precisa colocar seu corpo no limite desse jeito?” o Pokémon psíquico realmente estava preocupado com o bem estar dela. “será que precisa realmente de mega-evoluir só para se manter em OU? No caso por que não deixa de frequentar essa classe.”

Mas esse pensamento fez a estrela ficar novamente em alerta com o seu egoísmo. “Não! Sei que não quero que sofra nas batalhas, mas não posso pedir para que você deixe a OU depois de tanto esforço para chegar lá. Pode até ser que frequentar duas turmas é que seja cansativo para ela. O ideal para ela é que fosse frequentar somente a OU e diminuir o uso dessa pedra nesse estrato.”

Olhando para a Scizor debilitada na cama, Starmie então se lembra daquela festa de sábado. E ainda das palavras de Zoroark que diziam que ele, Starmie, é, de alguma forma, responsável pela presença de Volcarona. Foi por culpa dele que a mariposa acabou pondo em risco a vida de Scizor. Isso deixou a estrela triste, pois acabou determinando em sua mente que sua presença seria nociva para a inseto.

“Scizor, talvez seja melhor que eu me afaste de você por uns tempos!” a estrela decidiu isso em pensamento “Só lhe causo transtornos, não sou de ajuda como parceiro de equipe e por minha culpa, você foi ferida por Volcarona! Quero que se concentre mais em OU, pois é nesse estrato é que vai ter mais oportunidades, e se ficar só lá, talvez você consiga se estabelecer por lá mesmo sem mega-evoluir. E também você tem bons amigos por lá não é mesmo? Então realmente não vai mais precisar desse inútil.”

Viu que seu tempo de descanso acabou, resolveu ir embora da enfermaria.

— Já vai? – pergunta Alomomola.

“Já passou uma hora não é? Já me sinto bem!”

— Mas se quiser pode ficar mais um pouco!

Mas Starmie já não estava mais prestando atenção em Alomomola. Queria sair daí o mais rápido possível antes que ela visse a luz trêmula de seu núcleo. Estava chorando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Choque Psíquico - Psyshock

Perseguição - Pursuit

Brisa Gelada - Icy Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram do capítulo?
> 
> Só a nível de curiosidade, uma das habilidades de Starmie é "Natural Cure", que recupera os status negativos se o Pokémon é retirado de campo. Mas na quinta geração, ganhou uma habilidade oculta, a "Analytic", que acrescenta em trinta por cento o ataque se esse for desferido por último. Ela é ativada também se o oponente fizer troca, penalizando o Pokémon que entrar. É a habilidade da Starmie dessa fic.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!
> 
> Até mais!


	6. Capítulo 6 – Quem disse que não preciso de você?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No último capítulo, vimos que Starmie não estava tendo um bom dia. Mas quando viu que Scizor estava febril por conta dos efeitos da mega-evolução, a estrela se lembra do quanto se sente culpado pelos problemas que a Scizor passou e com isso decidiu se afastar dela. Será que isso foi a melhor solução?
> 
> Boa leitura!

“Devo controlar esses sentimentos!” é esse pensamento que Starmie estava tendo em mente. Estava no banheiro dos assexuados tentando se acalmar. Ainda sentia uma dor intensa quando se lembrava de Scizor. Como posso se sentir assim por causa de alguém. Sentia dor ao saber que sua presença só causava problemas a ela, mas também sentia dor por ter que se afastar dela. De qualquer modo, esses sentimentos só o atormentavam cada vez mais.

Demorou vários minutos para que a vontade de chorar passasse. Tinha sorte desse banheiro não ser muito frequentado, especialmente quando não estavam em intervalos. Então aos poucos a estrela acalma seus prantos, a luz de seu núcleo vai, aos poucos, ficando estável. Talvez desse tempo de assistir, ao menos, a última aula. Qualquer coisa serviria para distraí-lo, mesmo que seja um monótono falatório de um professor.

Mas quando ia se dirigindo a sua sala, Greninja estava em seu caminho. Desgraça pouca é bobagem.

— Que bonito! A boa estrelinha de UU gazeando a aula! – debochou o sapo.

Starmie tenta não dar atenção.

— Aposto que foi continuar com a bebedeira, não é?

A estrela tenta correr, mas o sapo insistia – sabia que é falta de educação não dar atenção aos outros? Por acaso anda chapado mesmo?

Mas com isso, o Pokémon psíquico ficou paralisado. Será que mais uma vez terá que passar por uma sessão de insultos do Greninja? A estrela estava incapaz de responder ao sapo. Mas para sua sorte, Infernape se aproximava dos dois.

— Até que enfim melhorou estrela! Bora logo pra sala que o professor Mewtwo vai dar avisos sobre as avaliações da semana que vem já já! – disse o macaco segurando o braço de Starmie.

— A classe do UU não tem aula não pra vocês estarem zanzando por ai desse jeito? – perguntou o noturno aborrecido.

— Estava tirando a água do joelho, por quê? Algum problema? – responde Infernape – Eu pergunto o mesmo em relação ao OU!

— Tenho coisas para resolver no conselho estudantil! Agora me dão licença que não vou perder meu tempo com mons da laia de vocês! – com isso Greninja se retira.

Infernape e Starmie voltam juntos para a sala. O Pokémon de fogo quebra o silêncio que estava entre eles.

— Starmie... er... foi mal pelo que aconteceu no sábado... – o macaco estava meio encabulado.

“Infernape pedindo desculpas? Vai nevar em Hoenn!” pensava a estrela.

— Você sabe... eu tinha prometido que não ia beber, mas bebi... e com isso, mais uma vez nos metemos em confusão...

“Ok chimps! Não é como se fosse culpa sua pelos estragos que causei!” admitia Starmie “Também lhe peço desculpas por ter detonado com você no sábado!”

— Não se preocupe com isso! Cedo ou tarde, vou fazer você pagar por isso! – disse o macaco confiante.

“Como se fosse fácil pra você fazer isso!” debochou a estrela.

— Tá ousadinha assim? Pelo visto já está melhor! – concluiu Infernape – mas, se quiser que eu dê uma surra em uma certa perereca saltitante, pode falar que vou lá mesmo fazer isso!

“Arceus, não tente arrumar mais confusão pro meu lado!” Starmie o repreendia pela proposta, mas no fundo, se sentiu um pouco melhor com essa declaração.

Ambos estudantes entraram na sala.

— Ainda bem que Infernape e Starmie chegaram a tempo! Eu não vou repetir esses avisos! Todos vocês prestem bastante atenção, pois não quero ouvir choros posteriormente! – declara Mewtwo.

Infernape e Starmie vão aos seus lugares. Quando percebeu que tem a atenção dos estudantes, Mewtwo prosseguiu:

— Bem, como vocês devem saber pelo calendário, próxima semana essa turma passará pelas avaliações periódicas. Vocês serão avaliados em três etapas: A primeira etapa, que será realizada na próxima segunda, consiste em uma prova individual escrita, que irá abordar tudo que aprenderam nesse semestre. Essa prova consiste em cem questões objetivas, terão quatro horas para fazê-la. Deoxys e eu seremos os responsáveis pela aplicação. E quem tirar uma nota abaixo de sessenta por cento, será rebaixado.

Um murmúrio assolou a sala.

— Tô ferrado! – Sceptile estava trêmulo.

— Arceus... o que será de mim? – Heracross também estava se tremendo.

— Pelo visto já tem gente chorando! – afirmou Mewtwo – isso é ainda o começo! No dia seguinte teremos a segunda etapa, que é a avaliação prática em grupo. Já nessa atividade, já tenham seus times de seis integrantes formados. É permitido convidar alunos de estratos inferiores para completar o time, mas o aluno desta classe que não estiver em um time, ou tiver em um time incompleto, vai ser rebaixado. E aqueles que estão na monitoria de RU, se não cumprirem as condições que citei a pouco, vão perder a monitoria.

— Ai ai ai! Essa vai ser _hardcore_! – murmurou Zoroak.

— Quem vai ministrar essa prova? E como ela vai ser? – perguntou Tentacruel.

— Essa prova será ministrada pela professora Xerneas! Mas os detalhes dela só saberão no dia! – responde o professor.

Mais cochichos ecoam pela sala.

— Ai ai ai! Da professora Xerneas pode-se esperar de tudo! De tudo mesmo! –comentou Gengar.

— Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh! – Mewtwo chama atenção para continuar a explicação – por fim, a terceira etapa ocorrerá nos dois dias subsequentes, que consistirá em simulações de batalha. O modo de batalha será o padrão da universidade. A tabela de combates que indicará a quantidade de batalhas e os adversários só será revelada no dia. Nessa avaliação seus desempenhos em combate serão classificados no sistema da _ladder._ Isso quer dizer que serão avaliados dado a relevância de cada um em um time combatente. Aqueles que não atingirem a relevância mínima de 3,4%, também terão rebaixamento automático para estratos inferiores. Solgaleo será encarregado dessa etapa, auxiliado pelos monitores de UU.

Apesar desse tipo de pressão ser rotineira na Smogon, muitos alunos ainda estão temerosos por causa da avaliação.

“Acho que nessa avaliação prática eu me ferro de vez!” Starmie estava pessimista. Na prova escrita a estrela sempre se garante, mas seu desempenho em combates não é tão bom como nos semestres anteriores. E isso abala sua autoconfiança.

— Então pessoal, seus times devem ser informados até as cinco horas da tarde de quinta feira para que possamos fazer os preparativos da segunda e terceira etapa da avaliação. Vou deixar o resto aula para que vocês já comecem a se organizarem. Isso é tudo! – concluiu Mewtwo.

O professor deu o resto da aula para os estudantes começarem a formar equipes. Por terem entrado por último, Starmie e Infernape estavam sentados próximos durante a aula.

— Pode esperar Starmie! – o Pokémon de fogo já começa a desafiar o aquático - Nessa avaliação vou com tudo pra cima de você e...

— Taí, encontrei os dois duma vez! – interrompeu Krookodile – quero voceis no mermo time que eu!

“Assim na lata?” Starmie estava surpreso.

— Por que nós no mesmo time? – questionava Infernape – eu quero enfrentar Starmie nessa avaliação.

—Pois vai ficar querendo chimpanzé! Você e a estrela fizeram a maior zona na festa e por curpa de voceis eu não pude me apresentar, então pra compensar, quero que me ajudem nessas provas. Infernape, você pode ser idiota, mas é forte pra peste. E a estrelinha é boa em explicar as coisas, quero que ela me ajude nos estudos das outras duas provas. E ai, tão dentro ou não tão? – a terrestre fazia sua proposta.

“Acho que não tem problema...” Starmie estava um pouco assustada pelo jeito sopetão da Krookodile chamá-los, mas não podia perder oportunidade de estar em um time.

— Já ta arredando estrela, ficou com medo de me enfrentar? – provocou o macaco.

— Que se enfrentarem o quê? Agora vão trabalhar juntos. Se brigarem eu faço vocês se beijarem.

Os dois se entreolharam surpresos e instintivamente deram um salto para trás. Não é algo que gostariam de fazer um com outro.

— Fazer o que né dentuça! – Infernape cedeu à proposta.

— Brigada aos dois! – a crocodilo ficou satisfeita – agora farta os zoutros! Ai amanhã vocêis arruma umas sugestões ai. Tudo bem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, no prédio administrativo havia uma sala reservada para o conselho estudantil. Greninja entrava nela e encontrou seus outros seis companheiros do conselho, que tem a Aegislash como presidente. A Pokémon espada é uma monitora de OU e é considerada um dos alunos mais poderosos da universidade, tanto que não pode participar em avaliações junto com seus colegas de classe. Um outro aluno que está na mesma condição que ela é o vice-presidente Blaziken. E além de Greninja os outros integrantes são Landorus, Ferrothorn, Heatran e Clefable. São esses sete Pokémon os integrantes do conselho estudantil.

— Desculpe ai o atraso! – justificava Greninja – peguei dois Pokémon de UU pelos corredores em pleno horário de aula.

— Isso é uma falta de disciplina mesmo! – comentou Ferrothorn indignado – o que estavam fazendo fora da sala?

— E eu sei lá! Mas ouvi dizer que esses dois que encontrei estavam fazendo maior baderna no Bar Florestal no sábado! – respondeu o sapo.

— Naquela festa que o Amoonguss organizou? – comenta Heatran – já estou até com pena dele. Vocês viram no simulado de hoje como o coitado estava desesperado ao me enfrentar? Aposto que depois das provas ele já vaze de volta para UU.

— Seria bom se Bisharp também fosse rebaixado! – resmunga Clefable – esse Pokémon desobedece às ordens e sai em pleno combate sem permissão. É muita desconsideração por parte dele!

— Certo pessoal! Mas o assunto de hoje é sério! Alguém de vocês faz idéia de quem fez o ato de vandalismo no prédio da coordenação, que fica ao lado daqui? Isso só pode ser obra de alunos – Aegislash aborda o tema principal da reunião.

— Não me surpreende em nada se forem integrantes da classe ZU! – deduz Blaziken.

— Que absurdo! São justamente os alunos que mais precisam se dedicar ao estudo para ver se saem da situação lamentável em que estão. Mas não! Não sei por qual motivo, mas é a sala mais que depreda e escandaliza pela faculdade! – Ferrothorn ainda mostrava sua indignação.

— Sinceramente não sei Ferrothorn! – suspirou Aegislash – o que eles têm na cabeça de vandalizar a faculdade e ainda com dizeres que criticam o consagrado sistema de estrato que a faculdade adota há décadas.

— Se não gostam desse sistema, que arrumem outro canto para estudar! – comenta Landorus.

— Seria divertido se a coordenação nos desse carta branca para nós de OU darmos uma lição neles, não é? – fala Clefable.

— Estou pensando em realizar uma investigação informal! – afirma Aegislash – tenho informantes de outros estratos! E Rotom, que freqüenta diversas salas graças a sua capacidade de mudar de forma, pode nos dar informações de quem são os culpados! Os encontrando, podemos pedir para coordenação para que nós os usássemos como exemplos.

— Que idéia é essa Aegislash! Acho que isso é fora das atribuições do conselho! Tudo bem que devemos atender as demandas dos estudantes e aconselhá-los para uma boa convivência aqui na universidade! Mas acho que investigação do caso e castigo deve ficar a cargo dos professores! – expõe Landorus.

— Landorus! Como alunos de elite, também devemos zelar pela boa conduta dos nossos colegas. Lógico que não farei nada que não for permitido pela coordenação. Mas se conselho deve ajudar na disciplina dos alunos, então eu ficarei honrada em cumprir esse dever! – reponde a espada.

— Aegislash está certa! Devemos zelar pela disciplina na universidade! – apóia Ferrothorn.

— Isso parece ser divertido de nós ajudarmos na punição dos desordeiros! – Clefable se empolga.

— Isso não está certo! – Landorus bate na mesa – você vem com esse papo de manter a disciplina, mas pra mim isso não cola! Pra mim você não passa de uma Pokémon rica e mimada que quer ser a justiceira da universidade.

— Oh, vejo que está contestando a minha liderança! – fala Aegislash calmamente – por acaso não gosta de mim na presidência? Gostaria de disputar o cargo?

— Saiba que não tenho medo de você! Tenho ataques efetivos contra você e que não são afetados pelo seu Escudo do Rei! – o terrestre fala em um tom mais ameaçador.

— Caro Landorus, todos tem sua fraqueza! E claro que não subestimaria o Pokémon que, depois dos monitores, é o melhor em OU! Mas até alguém como você tem suas fraquezas! – Aegislash pega um controle e aperta os botões. Com isso regula o ar condicionado para diminuir sua temperatura – acho que você não gosta muito do frio, não é mesmo.

— Que história é essa Aegislash? Por que está diminuindo a temperatura do ar? – questionou Landorus que começou a se tremer – vocês sabem que o frio não me faz bem!

— Então esfrie a cabeça se não quer ter o corpo todo esfriado! – Greninja estava logo atrás preparando um Raio de Gelo.

— Como pode ver Landorus! Nem sempre podemos contar com nossas habilidades individuais! Nós batalhamos em grupo para que um cubra a fraqueza do outro – Aegislash explica serenamente – e nós do conselho estudantil somos um elo entre estudantes e a universidade, então vamos trabalhar duro para tanto eles como a universidade reconheçam o nosso valor e que nossa influência continua plena.

— Não poderia ter explanado melhor presidente! – elogiou Ferrothorn.

— Tem mais alguma dúvida Landorus? – perguntou Aegislash.

O Pokémon terrestre não poderia estar mais frustrado. Essa espada não é apenas poderosa, mas também esperta e manipuladora – que seja presidente, mas devemos ter cuidado para não termos um efeito contrário, ou seja, ter alunos se revoltando contra o Conselho Estudantil.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso! Nossas ações sempre serão feitas com bastante cautela! – afirmou a Pokémon fantasma-metálica – agora, partindo para o próximo assunto, alguém tem interesse de assistir as avaliações práticas de RU?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scizor finalmente acorda e se sente melhor. Ela é liberada pelo médico já quase no fim da última aula. Mas ela estranha que Starmie não esteja mais na enfermaria.

— Ei Alomomola, Starmie já saiu? – perguntou a inseto.

— Ele saiu tem um tempinho! – respondeu a aquática – acho que voltou para assistir as últimas aulas. E Bisharp me perguntou agora se você está bem! Ele me disse que está com suas coisas na sala de OU.

Ela então se levanta e vai para em direção para os blocos. Já era fim de tarde. Ela acaba avistando Starmie, que já estava andando para ir embora.

— EI STARMIE! – chamou Scizor.

“Er... Scizor?” a estrela ficou nervosa.

— Você estava na enfermaria também?

“Foi só um envenenamento, mas estou melhor!”

— É verdade que Mewtwo falou sobre as provas da semana que vem?

“Sim, mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Como você estuda também em OU, você só é obrigada a fazer as avaliações desta sala, que ocorrerão só daqui a duas semanas, não é?”

— Pois é, fui informada que minha participação nas provas em UU é opcional. Mas tem algo que posso fazer para te ajudar com essas provas?

“Obrigado, mas no momento não!” a estrela recusa, não podia ficar incomodando ela com suas dificuldades. E ainda tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria tentar se afastar dela “agora, com sua licença, eu preciso me apressar para chegar cedo em casa hoje!” e Starmie continua a se dirigir para o ponto de ônibus.

— Certo Starmie! Mas qualquer coisa só me pedir! E até amanhã! – se despedia a inseto.

“Por que ela é tão gentil assim...” pensa Starmie. E rapidamente manda uma mensagem de texto para Bisharp o informando que Scizor estava melhor.

Próximo a cantina, Tentacruel finalmente informa a Amoonguss que a turma vai ajudar com a dívida. Isso deixa o fungo tão emocionado que ele começa a chorar e acaba abraçando o Pokémon água-viva.

— Buuuuuuaaaaaa! Me sinto tão mau com isso! O pessoal de UU são todos uns anjos! Snif... snif...

Mas depois de ficar abraçado ao colega por um tempo, ele percebe que o corpo de Tentacruel amolece em seus braços.

— Tentacruel? O que houve?! – Amoonguss fica em pânico.

— Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – ele estava dormindo.

— Ai ai! Tentacruel, você foi afetado por meu Efeito Esporo! Acorda ai cara! – disse sacudindo a água-viva

— Er... Amoonguss? Que houve?

— Foi mau cara! Fiz você dormir... droga! – o fungo já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de novo.

— Calma Amoon! – Tentacruel queria que o amigo se acalmasse – isso não foi nada! E além disso, todos te consideram muito bem! Mas isso é bom para você nunca se esquecer da gente.

— Tá brincando? Já sinto falta de vocês! – fungava Amoonguss – senti algo pesado na sala de OU, o clima nessa sala é bem mais denso! Não sei se vou aguentar a pressão.

— Vai dar certo Amoonguss! Você tem grande perícia nos combates! – incentiva Tentacruel! – logo você se adapta.

— Espero que você tenha razão... mas não gosto do clima da turma de OU desse semestre! – completa o fungo.

Os dois iam conversando até o ponto. Mas de longe, Tentacruel ia vendo seu ônibus passando.

— Ai meu ônibus! – se alarma a água-viva – se não pegar esse agora, o próximo só passa daqui a quarenta minutos!

— Corre que dá tempo cara! E até amanhã! – despedia o fungo.

— Até! – Tentacruel se move a toda velocidade e percebeu que Starmie estava subindo no tranporte - STARMIIIIE!!!! FALA PRO MOTORISTA ESPERAR UM POUCO!

Escutando o pedido do colega, a estrela fala para o motorista aguardar um pouco. Quando Tentacruel consegue subir ofegante, o ônibus finalmente parte.

— Valeu estrela... puff... puff... ainda bem que não ficarei plantado no ponto! – o Pokémon venenoso agradecia.

“Isso não foi nada!”

Os dois permaneciam de pé lado a lado no transporte. Tentacruel puxa conversa.

— Cara! Hoje foi um dia bem turbulento! Mas graças à Latias, nós poderemos cobrir aquela dívida.

“Ei Tentacruel, me desculpe por ter te agredido no bar! Eu estava fora de mim...” Starmie estava envergonhado, estava diante de mais uma vítima do seu descontrole.

— Esquece isso estrela! Mas pelo menos conseguiu deter os outros dois! – falou Tentacruel descontraído.

“Mas se não tivesse esbarrado no Zoroak, a dívida que a classe tem poderia ser bem menor!” lembrava a estrela.

— Olha! Era Zoroak e Venomoth que estavam aprontando com a Volcarona. Se ela não descobrisse naquela hora do esbarrão, pode ser que ela descubra depois! Você sabe que mentira tem perna curta! – Tentacruel tenta amenizar a culpa da estrela – mas você parece meio abatido! Realmente hoje foi duro pra você também não é?

“Realmente já tive dias melhores!” respondia Starmie.

Em quinze minutos, os dois chegam ao prédio submerso onde residem. Enquanto mergulham para a entrada, Tentacruel ficava observando seu colega preocupado. Ele percebe que tem algo que perturba o Pokémon psíquico, já que ele estava lacônico durante a conversa.

— Ei Starmie, o que pretende fazer hoje à noite?

“Vou estudar pras provas, lógico!”

— Ei... sabe... moramos no mesmo prédio desde que começamos a estudar na Smogon. E... bom... se somos vizinhos, saiba que podemos contar um com outro! – Tentacruel fica bem encabulado de repente – então, se quiser conversar com alguém... você pode me procurar em meu apartamento.

“Er... ta bom...” A estrela ficou surpreendida pelo oferecimento da água-viva “Então até amanhã Tentacruel!”

— Até amanhã Starmie! – o Pokémon venenoso logo entra envergonhado no tubo que leva ao apartamento dele “Arceus, se soubesse o quanto me preocupo por você Starmie!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia seguinte, Starmie chega cedo à sala de aula para se reunir com Krookodile e Infernape para acertar detalhes do time. Gengar também estava junto, pois Starmie está propondo a entrada dele do time.

“Então Krookodile? O que me diz?” a estrela espera a resposta dela. Enquanto isso Gengar olhava a Pokémon terrestre com um olhar de imploração.

— Hum... sei não... você deve ser bom com fadas e lutadores, mas i os norturnos? – Krookodile ainda está pensativa.

— Krookozinha, não se preocupe com isso que tenho planos para eles, especialmente para Hydreigon, que é uma das mais temíveis da sala! – se gaba o fantasma confiante.

— Tá bem Gengar! – a terrestre aceitou a proposta – mas ainda faltam dois. E “ _Krookozinha_ ” é a senhora tua mãe!

Mas longe deles, Scepitile estava ouvindo a conversa deles. Tanto Crawdaunt como Arcanaine arrumaram seus times. A situação deles é delicada, mas para o Pokémon vegetal, a sua situação em UU é crítica. Mesmo com a mega pedra, ele é o último da turma, e seus colegas não estão pretendendo preencher a vaga de usuário de mega-evolução do time com um Pokémon que não está muito bem nos combates. Mas ele não podia desistir em estar em um time. Nesse momento ele deve mostrar para os seus colegas do que é capaz.

— Olá meus caros colegas! – cumprimentava o Pokémon vegetal – soube que precisa de mais gente no time, não é? Ainda nem tem alguém que é capaz de mega-evoluir, não é mesmo?

— Não Sceptile, não quero você no time! – Krookodile nega a entrada de Scepitile antes dele terminar a proposta.

— Mas logo de cara! – o réptil ficou ressentido – Qual é? Com a mega, sou um dos Pokémon mais rápidos da classe.

— E um dos mais idiotas também! – completou a terrestre.

— Starmie, me ajuda! – disse colocando o braço por traz da estrela – diga pra ela que, como um Pokémon aquático, morre de medo de levar ataques elétricos. Mas com minha habilidade, posso te proteger desses ataques e ainda aprimorar minha força.

— Meu filho! Eu também sou imune a eletricidade! Nisso a estrela não tem que se preocupar! – respondeu Krookodile.

— Ah, querida, eu ainda tenho bastante resistências preciosas como a ataques terrestres e, principalmente, a água e a vegetal, sendo que isso é legal pro Infernape, pra Starmie e pra você também Krookodile.

A crocodilo pensou por uns instantes. Talvez não seja uma idéia tão ruim tê-lo no time – qual é seu Poder Oculto?

— É o fogo!

— É! Acho que com estratégias certas pode ser que dê certo ter tu no time!

— Então vai aceitar a lagartixa verde mesmo? – questionou Infernape incrédulo.

— Pois é, me decidi! Scepitile tá no time.

— Obrigado Krookozinha! – agradeceu o vegetal.

— Me chame de “Krookozinha” de novo que te dou uma dentada! – rosnou Krookodile.

Scizor chegou à sala há um tempo, mas Starmie estava tão ocupado conversando com os integrantes da equipe dele que sua presença nem foi percebida. Eles só pararam com a reunião quando o professor entrou na sala. “Talvez ele só estivesse ocupado demais com os preparativos da avaliação!”

No intervalo, a inseto tenta acompanhar a estrela.

— Oi Starmie! Nem nos falamos direito essa semana! – e ai? Como vão os estudos.

“Muito puxado! No intervalo, vou ficar com os companheiros do meu time. Vamos fazer tipo um grupo de estudo!” responde a estrela.

— Muito bom! Vai querer alguma ajuda?

“Obrigado, mas não precisa se incomodar!” Starmie recusa o oferecimento. Pelo menos até o fim das avaliações, terá desculpas para não andar com Scizor. Ele queria se afastar dela, mas também não quer ser rude com ela “Então, com licença!”

Quando o aquático sai da sala, a inseto fica pensativa. De repente, sente uma incomoda sensação de que Starmie está distante dela, semelhante ao começo do semestre. O que leva o Pokémon aquático a evitá-la?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era manhã de quarta feira, Scizor e Heracross estavam caminhando juntas pelo Campus Frontier. Estavam conversando sobre as avaliações.

— Scizor, então é verdade que a Latias vai querer que eu vá pro time dela? – perguntou a lutadora esperançosa.

— Sim! Ela disse que a classe UU não pode perder uma Pokémon tão poderosa como você!” – respondeu a metálica – é só fazer as coisas direitinho. Eu vou te ajudar nos estudos. Isso sem falar que já sinto falta de ti quando estou em OU, imagine se não vamos poder mais estudar juntas em UU. Ficarei triste demais.

— Oiiim! Você não deixa de ser carente não é Scizor? – Heracross estava com um sorriso radiante.

As duas passam por uma banca que ficava por trás das lanchonetes. Um livro de capa dura chamou a atenção de Scizor.

— Então é esse o almanaque dos _tokusatsus_ que passaram na TV na década passada? Parece um bom item para quem gosta do assunto – a inseto metálica analisava a publicação.

— Não sabia que gosta dessas coisas! – comenta Heracross

— Eu não ligo muito para esses seriados. Mas Starmie os adora. Esse almanaque seria um ótimo presente para ele no seu aniversário amanhã! – respondeu a inseto.

— Huuuuummmmmm! – a lutadora sorriu de forma mais maliciosa.

— Que isso Heracross! Ele é um bom amigo pra mim desde que entrei na Smogon! Só gostaria de dar algo legal para ele. E quem sabe, quebrar esse gelo que está entre nós... – a última sentença disse de forma melancólica.

— E por que não compra?

— Não tenho dinheiro suficiente! Aquela cota para pagar a despesa do Bar Florestal me deixou quase tão dura como a concha de um Cloyster!

— Pois é! E o pior é que nem posso te emprestar! Acho que a sala inteira deve estar na pindaíba depois dessa. Mas então, é verdade que vocês não estão se falando?

— A gente só fala o básico um com outro, mas depois de domingo, nós ainda não tivemos uma conversa de verdade. Sinto que ele está me evitando! – Scizor disse preocupada.

— Hummm! Acho que já sei o porquê! – Heracross se lembra de um evento que ocorrera na segunda de manhã – quando a classe estava discutindo sobre o pagamento da dívida do Bar Florestal, me lembrei que Zoroak falou que foi Starmie que esbarrou nele e com isso, a farsa dele com o Venomoth foi desfeita. Talvez Starmie se sente culpado por achar que tem uma parcela de responsabilidade daquela confusão com Volcarona, que fez com que você passasse por maus bocados.

— Então Starmie acha que tem culpa no caso da Volcarona? A gente nem sabe se é realmente verdade que Zoroark disse! – falou a metálica indignada.

— Sim, mais mesmo assim, talvez ele tenha vergonha de falar com você, depois de tudo que você passou!

— Mas ele _salvou minha vida_! Eu vi que ele se arriscou muito para me proteger! Mesmo que ele tenha se esbarrado no Zoroak, isso não muda o fato que só estou inteira graças a ele.

— Então o que vai fazer? Vai falar com ele? – questiona Heracross.

— Mas é claro! – afirmou Scizor.

Então as duas se dirigiam aos blocos, mas no flanelógrafo, um cartaz chama atenção das duas.

— Olha, parece que tem um _totem_ por essas bandas que vai aceitar desafios por essa semana! – comenta Heracross.

— O prêmio é um Z-Crystal... Hummm! Parece posso resolver o caso do presente do Starmie também! – uma ideia surge na mente de Scizor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os alunos da classe UU foram liberados da última aula para assistirem alguns combates da avaliação de batalha dos alunos de RU. O objetivo é ver as habilidades deles para, quem sabe, chamar alguns deles para avaliação de UU. Não são obrigados a aceitarem o convite, mas geralmente aceitam, pois participações em batalhas de estrato superiores podem contar pontos para uma possível promoção.

Starmie estava assistindo a uma dessas batalhas. Ele percebe que tem muitos Pokémon fortes e habilidosos nessa sala também. Eles também são rivais na disputa de vaga na UU. Ele vai fazendo anotações sobre os combatentes que lhe chama atenção.

“Essa Araquanid é bem resistente e faz um bom uso da sua habilidade Bolha de Água. O Chesnaught também está passando nos adversários como rolo compressor. Sem falar da presença imponente de Steelix com a mega-pedra. Se não tivéssemos o Scepitile, com certeza o Steelix seria uma boa adição no time.”

Quando as batalhas terminaram. Starmie ia se encontrar com Krookodile para repassar as anotações. Mas viu que Scizor o esperava no lado de fora do ginásio.

— Starmie! Eu preciso muito falar com você! – ela estava séria.

“É rápido? É que a Krookodile está me esperando!” justificava Starmie.

— Leve o tempo que precisar! – a para surpresa da estrela, a Pokémon terrestre veio logo em seguida – a Scizor realmente tem coisa importante pra falar pra ti. Não precisa se preocupar, resorva o que tiver que resorver com ela. Então vou deixá-los a sóis!

Quando se viu que estavam sozinhos, a inseto pegou no braço de Starmie – vamos para a praça?

Então se dirigiram a uma praça que fica próxima a entrada do Campus. É um dos locais mais agradáveis de se ficar. Há diversas árvores e vários canteiros com diversas flores. Scizor gosta do lugar, pois acha bastante agradável o aroma floral. Tem alguns bancos e pequenos postes com lâmpadas que já estão se acedendo, pois já era fim de tarde. Também há duas estátuas com uns cinquenta centímetros de altura cada uma e são suspensas em dois pedestais, uma de um Lugia e outra de um Oh-oh, que representam os fundadores do instituto.

— Ei Starmie, seja sincero comigo! Há algum problema?

“Como assim?” O Pokémon aquático não sabia como responder a pergunta.

— Bem, a gente não se tem falado muito! E sei lá! Estou achando que você está me evitando!

“É mesmo?” Starmie ficou apreensivo, a Scizor reparou que pretendia se afastar dela? “e que ando muito ocupado com as avaliações e...”

— Por favor! Fale a verdade! Foi por causa da Volcarona, não foi?

“Como assim?”

— Soube que disseram na sala que havia sido você que tinha empurrado o Zoroark!

A estrela ficou em pânico. Scizor já sabe que foi culpa dele. Foi por sua causa que Volcarona veio para o bar, causou prejuízos que a turma toda tem que pagar e ameaçou a Scizor.

“Sinto muito Scizor! Realmente fui eu! Como você pode ver, não sou salvador de ninguém! Fui eu que pus sua vida em risco!” a luz do núcleo de Starmie começa a ficar trêmula.

— Starmie se acalma por favor! – ela vê seu amigo nervoso e começa a ficar tensa também – isso não muda em nada o fato de você ter me salvado!

“Mas... Scizor...” a estrela não estava conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo e tristeza. Seu núcleo trêmulo deixa evidente para Scizor que está chorando.

— Starmie, eu fiquei com muito medo da Volcarona, eu não nego! Mas tive também muito medo de que você se ferisse por minha causa! Você deve ter sentido o mesmo, não foi? – a inseto se abaixa e coloca um dos joelhos no chão. Sua garra pousa delicadamente no braço da estrela e ela olha bem no seu núcleo.

Mas uma lembrança veio à mente de Starmie. A Scizor havia sido mordida por Volcarona. Ela tinha o empurrado para protegê-lo. Foi daí que ela sofreu a queimadura.

“E ainda por cima! Você acabou se arriscando para me proteger também, não foi? Por isso que eu não queria te ver! Só causo problemas para você! Seria bom melhor se afastasse de mim, pois sei que não precisa de mim!”

— QUEM DISSE ISSO? QUEM DISSE QUE NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ? – de repente, Scizor ficou tão exaltada que assustou a estrela.

“Scizor?”

— Ai, me desculpe... não queria gritar assim com você... – ela ficou bem sem-graça por ter falado isso alto desse jeito – mas eu realmente estava com medo de você se machucar. Mas então você também teve medo de que me machucasse também, não foi?

“Se tive medo? Tive muito!” Starmie resolveu se abrir “na verdade, na segunda a tarde, quando te vi sofrendo por conta do calor excessivo, também fiquei temeroso em relação ao seu bem-estar. Eu estava pensando se sua rotina já estava sendo muito puxada por conta de frequentar duas classes. Não quero que de jeito nenhum abra mão de OU, mas... sabendo que sua mega lhe causa... isso me deixa preocupado.”

Scizor resolve envolver a estrela com suas garras e puxá-lo para mais perto de si. Starmie ficou bem encabulado por conta do repentino abraço. A luz do seu núcleo agora está com um brilho forte de mangeta, que ilumina a carapaça vermelha da inseto.

— Sabe, por mim só ficaria em UU mesmo. Não só por você, mas pelos nossos amigos nos quais tornam nossos dias aqui mais alegres. OU não é como antigamente. O que eu vejo lá é mais panelinha e pressão, tanto pelos professores, quanto pelos monitores e até mesmo pelos colegas. Mas lá eu posso usar a mega-evolução. Por mais que não goste de seus efeitos colaterais, essa mega-pedra é uma lembrança de minha mãe. Eu quero ser uma excelente combatente que domine a mega-evolução em honra dela, que foi uma grande combatente. Então por isso eu ainda suporto essa classe. Mas não se preocupe, você sabe que mesmo frequentando as duas classes, faço possível que minha carga horária seja semelhante à média dos estudantes.

Starmie escutava a explicação da amiga. Mesmo se sentindo culpado pelo que lhe ocorrera, ela ainda faz o possível para convencê-lo do contrário. Está começando a relaxar para aproveitar que estão abraçados.

— Agora vê se não fique querendo se afastar de mim. Não quero perder um grande amigo como você por conta dessas besteiras!

A estrela fica contente quando ouve que Scizor o considera como um grande amigo. Na verdade, o Pokémon aquático queria que essa amizade fosse apenas um pouco mais além. Porém, dadas as circunstâncias, isso seria inadmissível. Mas não pode está mais feliz do quer ter, ao menos a amizade da Pokémon metálica.

— Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dar bronca. Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que bebe – ela disse enquanto afastava a estrela do seu afago para novamente encarar seu núcleo.

“Sim, eu tomei a bebida de Gengar por engano!” explica a estrela.

— Então, você já sabe! Você deve sempre prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que ponha na boca. Com isso você evita enrascadas! Está combinado assim? – pergunta Scizor sorridente.

“Combinado!” Starmie assume esse compromisso. E já se sente mais aliviado.

— Certo! Agora, eu tenho um problema! Amanhã é seu aniversário, não é? Queria te comprar um presente, mas eu estou sem dinheiro...

“Scizor! Não precisa se preocipar com isso!” interrompia Starmie.

— Não, espere! Mas aí eu tenho uma solução pra isso! Pode parecer meio estranho pra você. É que no Lago do Dragonair,tem um _totem_ que está aceitando desafios. Se vencê-lo ganhará um Z-Crystal. É uma batalha em dupla. Estou pedindo se você pode me ajudar com essa. Sei que é meio absurdo pedir ajuda para conseguir seu próprio presente, mas acho que uma batalha como essa pode ajudá-lo no treinamento e na sua auto-confiança. O que me diz?

A estrela ficou pasma com a proposta. “você quer batalhar ao meu lado, para obter a Z-Crystal pra mim?!”

— Pode parecer meio rude te pedir isso. Mas acredito que o prêmio lhe seja útil para as avaliações. O que me diz?

Starmie ainda está sem palavras por conta da proposta. Scizor irá lhe ajudar em uma batalha contra um poderoso _totem_ só pra lhe arranjar um presente. O certo seria recusar essa loucura, mas não quer fazer pouco caso da boa vontade da amiga.

“Então... vamos!” aceita a estrela.

—Ótimo! Amanhã às seis horas te busco na praia. Agora vamos sair daqui, está ficando escuro. E o povo pode pensar besteira sobre nós!

“Certo!” ainda ficou envergonhado com a última sentença. Mas Starmie se sente mais leve, pois não só se entendeu com Scizor, mas também terá uma aventura ao lado dela. Qual presente seria melhor do que esse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Escudo do Rei - King's Shield

Raio de Gelo - Ice Beam

Poder Oculto - Hidden Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, como foi o capítulo! Enfim, as provas chegando, e estamos vendo a formação de um dos times! Mas Starmie e Scizor pretendem a enfrentar um totem para obter o Z-Crystal! como se sairão nessa batalha?
> 
> Agradeço a leitura


	7. Capítulo 7 - Aniversarium Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior, vimos que a turma UU estão prestes a terem uma semana de avaliações, eles então devem começar a intensificar os estudos e formar suas equipes. Por outro lado, Scizor finalmente convence Starmie que ele não precisa ficar se culpando pelo que ocorrera da festa e com isso os dois conseguem se entender e combinam de desafiarem o totem em busca da Z-Crystal para Starmie. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eram quase seis horas da manhã e Starmie já estava na praia esperando pela Scizor. Não demorou muito para que um conhecido carro vermelho chegasse e parasse próximo à estrela.

— Bom dia Starmie! Pode entrar! – a inseto abre a porta do carro convidando o amigo a entrar no veículo.

O carro foi andando pela cidade e logo ele passou próximo ao Bar Florestal. Depois virou uma curva para pegar uma estrada. O tempo começou a ficar nublado. A estrada estava com poucos carros. Scizor dirigia tranquilamente para o destino. Para passar o tempo, começa a puxar conversa com Starmie:

— Ei Starmie, como sua família vai comemorar seu aniversário?

“Comemorar? Minha progenitora tem seu trabalho na agência. Ela não tem nem como vir me visitar nesses dias.”

— Então não vai ter festa em sua casa? – Scizor ficou surpreendida.

“Pois é! Você sabe que minha progenitora é bastante ocupada no serviço dela. Você sabe, ela é um dos doze conselheiros da Agência Índigo. Ela não pode se dar ao luxo de deixar seu posto apenas para me visitar em meu aniversário.”

Scizor ficou possessa. Sabe que a progenitora de Starmie tem um cargo importante aonde trabalha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fica apreensiva pela vida solitária que a estrela leva. Desde que se conheceram, repara que Starmie passa uma boa parte de seu tempo sozinho. Sabe que o Pokémon aquático e seu progenitor se reencontram muito raramente. Mas outra coisa que a intriga é que Starmie nunca falou de seu outro progenitor. Afinal, para um Starmie gerar descendente de sua espécie, necessita se unir, ou a outro Starmie, ou a um Pokémon macho do grupo reprodutivo Água 3, ou a um Ditto...

“Scizor! Você está saindo da mão!” avisa a estrela.

Seus pensamentos fizeram que Scizor se desconcentrasse ao volante. Rapidamente ela voltou pra faixa certa – Ai, me desculpe! Que falta de atenção minha!

“Ainda bem que mal tem carro a essa hora! Mas mesmo assim, cuidado!”

Em quinze minutos, chegaram ao seu destino. O lago ficava no lado esquerdo da estrada. Havia uma barraca de madeira próxima a ele, onde está instalado um posto. Há balcão onde se encontra uma Ribombee como recepcionista.

— Bom dia! Posso ajudá-los?

— Estamos aqui para desafiar o totem! – fala Scizor.

— Ok! Então, preencham o formulário, por favor! – disse a atendente – Resumindo as regras, é uma batalha em dupla, na qual enfrentarão o totem e sua parceira ao mesmo tempo. Não é permitido o uso de mega-evolução. Se ambos desafiantes não tiverem condições de lutarem ou se ao menos um deles declarar desistência, vamos considerar sua derrota. Se derrotarem o totem, ai é considerado vitória de vocês. Combinado?

“Sim moça!” respondeu Starmie.

— Certo! Nesse momento o totem está enfrentando outros desafiantes! Aguardem que avisaremos quando for a vez de vocês.

Eles sentaram em um banco ao lado.

“Falei com a Krookodile que talvez eu não fosse para universidade na parte da manhã. Mas estranhamente ela me disse que está tudo bem. E quando questionei sobre o sexto membro, ela disse para eu não me preocupar com isso.”

— Pode ser que ela já tenha uma solução para isso! – fala Scizor, mas com um sorriso meio nervoso.

“Espero que sim! O prazo pra formação dos times é até hoje à tarde!”

\- Mas agora temos que bolar uma estratégia contra o totem. Você sabe que as batalhas contra eles são bem diferente daquelas que temos na universidade, não é?

“Sei sim! Inclusive, fiquei vendo vídeos de batalhas assim ontem à noite. O nosso adversário é um Araquanid. Ontem vi uma batalha de uma colega de RU da espécie dele, mas creio que o totem deve ser bem mais forte. Trouxe seu estojo de TM’s como eu pedi?”

— Trouxe sim!

“Tenho uma estratégia anotada no caderno! Não sei se é a ideal para vencê-lo, mas é o melhor que pude elaborar!” Starmie mostra uma página de seu caderno com anotações.

— Me deixe ver isso aqui! – Scizor pede para ver as anotações. Com isso eles vão discutindo seus planos para batalha.

De repente, começa a chover no local. Em poucos minutos, aparecem alguns Comfey carregando macas com dois Pokémon feridos. Eram um Electivire e uma Floatzel, que foram vencidos pelo totem.

Starmie ficou nervoso. Pela tipagem dos Pokémon derrotados, parece que a batalha será mais difícil do que pensa. “Um elétrico e atacante físico, que levaria vantagem nessa luta, foi derrotado. O totem realmente deve ser bem poderoso.”

— Scizor e Starmie, sua batalha vai começar em breve! Dirijam se ao lago! – anuncia a Ribombee.

Os dois dirigiam ao lago que será palco da batalha. A chuva caia forte. A luta ocorrerá em sua parte mais rasa. Scizor sente a água cobrindo os seus pés – espero que limitem a luta nessa parte rasa! Eu não posso flutuar na água!

Uma criatura emergia do centro do lago. Era o totem, um Araquanid macho que tem o corpo maior do que a média de sua espécie. Sua cabeça é envolta por uma espessa esfera de água. Ele cumprimentava os desafiantes:

— Olá caros combatentes! Prontos para batalha?

— Pode apostar! – afirma Scizor.

— Boa sorte aos desafiantes! Que comece o desafio! – anunciava um Comfey que atuará como juiz da partida.

Tanto o totem quanto os desafiantes ainda não partiram para o ataque. Observavam um ao outro com cautela. Starmie começa com Parede Reflexiva para mitigar os ataques de Araquanid, enquanto Scizor faz a Dança da Espada para elevar seu ataque. O totem utiliza o Anel de Água para manter sua vitalidade ao longo da batalha. E logo chama pela sua parceira para o combate.

— Alomomola! Venha para a arena!

Uma Alomomola se aproximava, ela também é um pouco maior do que aquela que eles têm como colega – uma Scizor e uma Starmie? Parece que isso vai ser interessante! – a aquática parecia bem empolgada.

Starmie, que era o mais rápido dos combatentes, resolveu se aproximar do totem, e então lhe desferiu Toxina, que vai minando com sua vitalidade aos poucos. A aranha ia utilizar suas patas dianteiras para estocar a estrela, mas Scizor usa suas asas para se mover mais rápido e se põe diante de seu parceiro para desferir no Araquanid o golpe voador Ás dos Ares. O golpe o acerta em cheio, mas ele acaba atingindo o Espetar na metálica. Ela a princípio não sente muita dor, mas, estranhamente, uma parte de sua força acaba se esvaindo.

— Você pode até resistir bem ao Espetar, mas tenha em mente que levar esse golpe diminui sua ofensiva! – avisa Araquanid.

Mas Scizor não se dá por vencida. Ela tinha feito a Dança da Espada e seu ataque ainda está elevado. Mas logo é atingida por um jato de água bem quente, algo que desagrada bastante a inseto. Era o Escaldar de Alomomola.

— Se ela conseguir me queimar, estaremos em maus lençóis! Starmie, acho melhor envenená-la também! – sugere Scizor.

Rapidamente, a estrela intoxica a peixe também. Alomomola resolve usar o Raio da Cura no totem para recuperá-lo do dano do ataque anterior. Scizor sobrevoa pela água para atacá-lo de novo. Ela aproxima do adversário pela lateral e acaba o mordendo no tronco. Mas quando ela ia se afastar dele, Araquanid se vira, ergue sua pata dianteira e reúne uma porção de água em sua ponta para depois golpear a Scizor com uma poderosa Liquidificação, que atinge em cheio o seu tórax, que acaba a deixando sem ar.

— Pokémon de sua espécie são conhecidos por ótimos atributos físicos, tanto ofensivo quanto defensivo. Se eu reduzir seu ataque e sua defesa, logo você não terá como me vencer. O que fará agora? – questiona o totem.

— Aff... puff... – Scizor estava ofegante – pelo visto, vocês são daqueles que vencem os adversários pelo cansaço! Mas nós não pretendemos desperdiçar nossas forças do jeito que vocês querem... CHOMP! – a inseto estava mastigando uma fruta Sitrus.

— Cadê minha fruta? – Araquanid deu falta da fruta que estava carregando – você é esperta mesmo! Deve ter usado Mordida de Inseto para consumir a fruta que eu estava carregando.

A batalha prossegue. Starmie finalmente resolve partir para ofensiva. Como está chovendo, ele pode usar o golpe Trovão, que infringe mais dano. Ele atinge Alomomola, mas ainda não é suficiente para derrubá-la. Ela então usa suas nadadeiras em formato de mão para dar um leve tapa na estrela. Ele logo percebe que a peixe fez isso para inocular Toxina nele – agora sente do próprio remédio querido!

Enquanto isso, Scizor tenta mais uma vez acertar um Ás dos Ares no Araquanid. Mas o Pokémon aranha mais uma vez a atinge com Espetar, reduzindo ainda mais o ataque da inseto. E logo, ela também é acertada com um jato bem quente de água. Mas dessa vez, ela sente ardência em seus ombros e braços.

— ARG! Ela me queimou! – dessa vez Alomomola consegue queimar Scizor com o Escaldar.

“Sabia que isso não seria fácil! Mas esse combate não deve se prolongar por muito tempo!” avisa Starmie.

Scizor usa o movimento Pousar para recuperar suas energias. Alomomola usa Raio da Cura para recuperar o seu parceiro.

— Nós também não devemos demorar muito, o veneno já começa a nos prejudicar! – disse o totem.

— Então vamos nos concentrar em derrubar esses dois! – combina Alomomola.

“Scizor, não vamos desistir ainda! Concentre-se em elevar seu ataque por enquanto! E você sabe que não posso atacar o Araquanid com Trovão ainda.”

— Sei disso Starmie. Vamos dar o nosso melhor! – a inseto dá ao seu amigo um sorriso confiante. Os dois Pokémon se entreolham, em uma mensagem muda em que confia um no outro. Scizor realiza quantas Danças das Espadas que puder no intervalo.

Então Alomomola usa o movimento Mão Amiga para fortalecer os golpes do companheiro. O aranha resolve atacar Starmie com o Espetar, no objetivo de eliminá-lo logo. Ele consegue atingir a estrela que acaba sendo lançada a alguns metros de distância e acaba caindo próxima a beira do lago.

— STARMIE!!! – Scizor fica preocupada pelo amigo, que acaba de levar um ataque super efetivo. Ela logo o ampara em suas garras e vê que há um buraco por entre seus braços – Você já está tão ferido, ainda pode continuar?

“Ai! Se não fosse pela Parede Reflexiva eu já estaria derrotado... mas devido a Toxina... creio que em pouco tempo não poderei mais batalhar...” a estrela já se encontra bem enfraquecida, e já estava com dificuldades de se manter acordada. Mas seu espírito ainda não desistiu da batalha “não temos escolha se não usarmos... aquele plano...”

— Não sei Starmie! Isso é meio arriscado! – a inseto está apreensiva.

“Vamos tentar... afinal, é meu presente que está em jogo, não é?”

Scizor concorda em continuar. Ela acredita no seu amigo que a salvou há poucos dias atrás. Agora é a vez dela de protegê-lo. Ela então o carrega pelo lago.

Decidido, Starmie usa o movimento Descansar. Ele consegue recuperar sua vitalidade e se livra de seu envenenamento, mas acaba caindo no sono estando nos braços de Scizor. A inseto coloca a estrela no leito do lago delicadamente e se posiciona na frente dela.

— O Starmie usou o Descansar. Mas isso pode ser um grave erro. Um movimento como esse é ideal para Pokémon mais defensivos. Você é capaz de proteger seu companheiro enquanto ele dorme? – alerta Araquanid.

Novamente, Alomomola usou o Mão Amiga para auxiliar o totem, que em seguida, ele deferia a Liquidificação em Scizor. A inseto sente suas defesas serem abaladas, mas ela desfere mais uma dança da espada para aumentar seu ataque. Mas o Araquanid já sente os efeitos do envenenamento o prejudicando severamente. Ele já se apresenta ofegante. Percebendo isso, Alomomola resolve curá-lo, ao invés de auxiliá-lo no ataque.

Scizor resolve levantar vôo e, em uma rápida rasante, ela desfere um Ás dos Ares na aranha. Até a bolha de sua cabeça acaba sendo cortada, espalhando água pelo ar, junto com filetes de líquido amarelado, que corresponde a sangue de Pokémon inseto. O Araquanid foi bastante ferido mais ainda não se dá por vencido. Ele viu que Scizor voou para longe dele e deixou Starmie abandonado, inconsciente.

— Que irresponsável! Deixou seu companheiro a deriva! – o totem ia atacar para finalizar com o Pokémon psíquico. Mas de repente, sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica em seu corpo. Ele percebeu tarde de mais que isso era uma armadilha de Starmie.

— ARRRRG! – Araquanid não aguentou a força do ataque.

— O QUE É ISSO! Starmie não deveria ter acordado agora! – Alomomola ficou surpreendida.

“Bem, eu tinha uma fruta Chesto comigo!” a estrela demonstra que estava bem acordada “e não ataquei antes para eu poder me beneficiar da minha habilidade Análise, que aumenta o poder do meu ataque se eu analisar meus adversários antes.”

— E ai! Agora é você contra nós dois! – afirma Scizor – o que vai ser?

A Pokémon aquática via seu companheiro já abatido e percebia que ele não pode mais batalhar! – eu desejo encerrar essa batalha!

— Com isso, eu declaro os desafiantes Scizor e Starmie os vencedores do combate! – anunciou o juiz Comfey.

Os dois se entreolharam novamente. Estavam bem exaustos, mas ficaram bastante contentes pelo resultado.

— Bom, precisamos tratar o totem nesse momento. Então vocês dois podem ir para aquele trailer ali, que funciona como enfermaria, para descansarem. Daqui a duas horas, vocês podem ir à recepção para receberem a avaliação dele e o prêmio de vocês! – falou Alomomola que indicou o lugar onde eles devem repousar.

Eles foram para o trailer, nele tinha camas e uma banheira onde Pokémon aquáticos poderiam repousar. Starmie entrou nessa banheira “que batalha intensa! Pensei que não fossemos conseguir!”

— Mas tudo deu certo por causa de seus planos! – declarou Scizor, que foi se espreguiçar na cama – realmente você não perde a mão no quesito de elaborar estratégias.

“Mas isso só foi possível graças a sua força! E por acreditar em mim...” a estrela está encabulada com seu núcleo com a luz magenta.

Logo vieram três Comfey para tratar os desafiantes. Depois de aplicar medicamentos neles, veio uma Chansey que, através de seu movimento Canção, fez com que os dois caíssem de sono. Então puderam descansar bem durante essas duas horas.

Acordaram recuperados. Até os braços danificados de Starmie foram regenerados. Eles foram para o balcão de recepção, onde o Araquanid os aguardava. Ele estava com a cabeça enfaixada devido às consequências da batalha.

— Desculpe-nos por feri-lo desse jeito! – disse Scizor humildemente.

— Tudo bem! Isso faz parte do meu ofício! – disse o inseto aquático – agora vamos falar sobre o desempenho de vocês na batalha. E bom, devo dizer que fiquei bem abismado com a estratégia de vocês. A Scizor se mostrou ser bastante valente e, pelo visto, não se deixou abalar diante das dificuldades que obteve durante a batalha, como as queimaduras e seus atributos diminuídos. Você corria atrás do prejuízo e se manteve firme até o fim. Mas apesar de tudo, não ficava atacando do nada, você realmente manteve a calma para escolher os movimentos certos para te levar a vitória.

— Obrigada senhor! – Scizor ficou lisonjeada – muitas vezes meus familiares e amigos falam que sou meio teimosa!

— Provavelmente eles tenham razão! – Araquanid prosseguiu - enquanto a Starmie, a princípio você me parecia retraída. Mas percebi que suas atitudes eram mais por conta da sua prudência mesmo. Você optou por táticas mais defensivas como levantar Paredes para melhorar suas defesas, que alias, mitigou meu golpe para que você não seja abatido na batalha. Também usou técnicas de dano indireto. Mas o que me surpreendeu foi você usar o Descanso com a fruta Chesto para arquitetar um falso sono para me pegar de surpresa. Realmente você é um jovem bem engenhoso que sabe utilizar bem os movimentos a sua disposição. Agora, me responda uma coisa. Por que resolveu desferir o ataque Trovão em mim só quando tivesse certeza que eu iria ser nocauteado?

“Bem, eu tinha receio da possibilidade do senhor ter movimentos de retaliação como Capa Espelho. Se eu desferir o Trovão e o senhor for capaz de refletir meu ataque com essa técnica, eu receberia a força do ataque de volta, no que poderia ocasionar nossa derrota.”

— Muito perspicaz Starmie! – disse Araquanid satisfeito – realmente eu estou com esse movimento a minha disposição e realmente estava esperando você me atacar com o Trovão. Os dois foram ótimos! Não poderia esperar menos de alunos da Smogon! Bem, tenho a Waterium Z e a Buginium Z, qual dos dois cristais vocês escolhem.

— A Waterium Z! – respondeu Scizor – afinal de contas, esse cristal é para o presente de aniversário para o meu amigo Starmie.

— Oh! Meus parabéns Starmie! – felicitou Araquanid.

“Obrigado senhor!”

O totem entrega o cristal para Scizor, que por sua vez, o entrega nas pontas dos “braços” da estrela, que estavam estendidos para receber o presente. Então, ela abraça o amigo o felicitando, deixando a estrela bem envergonhada.

— Feliz aniversário Starmie!

— Certo, as declarações de vocês já estão prontas, entreguem na secretaria da universidade para justificar a falta de vocês, por estarem realizando o desafio! – explica Araquand, entregando aos estudantes um documento para cada um - e minha sobrinha também estuda na Smogon. Ela é da minha espécie.

“A Araquanid da turma de RU?” questiona Starmie.

— Ela mesma! Mandem a ela um oi pra mim se vocês a encontrarem!

— Certo senhor Araquanid! Muito obrigada por tudo!

— Por nada! Foi um prazer batalhar com vocês! E cá entre nós, me parece que vocês se dão muito bem não é?

Ambos ficaram encabulados – somos bons amigos desde que nos conhecemos na faculdade... não é Starmie?

“Isso mesmo...”

— Pelo visto, vocês realmente têm fortes laços de amizade! Isso pode ser essencial para fazerem as coisas em conjunto. Pois então, espero que nos encontremos de novo.

— Igualmente! – Scizor se despede do totem.

No caminho de volta, o celular de Scizor toca. Era uma chamada da Heracross.

— Ei Heracross, converse com Starmie no Pokezap. Eu estou no volante!

Scizor passa seu aparelho para Starmie. Como a estrela usa apenas telepatia para falar, ela não é capaz de transmitir sua voz em aparelhos eletrônicos. Então ela usa exclusivamente mensagens de texto para se comunicar através de celular.

“ _Sca: Oi Heracross! Sou eu Starmie! Como a Scizor disse, ela está dirigindo!_

_Ali: Oi Starmie! E então, como foi seu desafio ao totem?_

_Sca: Deu tudo certo!”_

Starmie tira uma foto da Waterium Z.

_“Ali: Que bom que conseguiram! Mas vocês estão voltando para universidade, não é?_

_Sca: Sim creio que chegaremos um pouco antes da hora do almoço._

_Ali: Certo! Tenho um pedido para os dois! Assim que chegarem à universidade, venham rapidamente para a sala UU, por favor!_

_Sca: Ir para nossa sala? Aconteceu algo?_

_Ali: É um assunto importante! Direi quando chegarem aqui, mas venham vocês dois, por favor!”_

_Sca: Certo, logo estaremos ai!_

_Ali: Obrigada! Então até daqui a pouquinho!”_ assim Heracross encerrou a conversa.

— E ai o que ela queria? – perguntou Scizor.

“Ela está pedindo para que nós fossemos direto para nossa sala! Ela disse que tem um assunto importante para tratar!”

— Estranho! O que pode ser tão urgente?

“Também quero saber!”

Eles chegaram à universidade. Scizor estacionou o carro e os dois Pokémon se dirigiram diretamente para a sala. Mas quando se aproximaram da porta, viram que a sala estava com as luzes apagadas.

— Isso é muito esquisito! – a inseto estava apreensiva – Starmie, eu vou verificar primeiro! Fique logo atrás de mim.

Scizor abre a porta e coloca parte de seu corpo dentro da sala. Ela tenta encontrar o interruptor com sua garra. Mas ela escuta baixos murmúrios e risos. Logo ela se deu conta do que se tratava.

— Ok Starmie! Acho que está seguro você entrar! – afirma a Pokémon metálica. Logo, ela abre a porta para a estrela. Assim que ele entrou na sala, Scizor acendeu a luz. Lanças confetes são estourados!

PAAAAFFFT!

— SUUURPREEEESAAAAA!!!

“O que é isso?” Starmie ficou atônito ao ver seus colegas reunidos próximos à mesa, com alguns comes e bebes pelas carteiras.

— Bem! Isso é uma festa surpresa para você! – disse Gengar – não iríamos deixar seu aniversário passar batido! Meus Parabéns!

O Pokémon Psíquico ficou sem palavras. Não acreditava que seus colegas ainda o consideravam o bastante para organizarem uma festa para ele. Ficou bem surpreso e emocionado.

— Pois é! Gengar me disse du seu aniversário, e aí a representante acabou ouvindo e disse pra nós fazer uma festinha pra tu! – falava Krookodile.

— Hi hi! – Latias ri com doçura – queríamos que você soubesse que é um companheiro querido para nossa turma e que você se alegrasse um pouco mais. E muito de nós pensamos desse jeito. O Tentacruel, por exemplo, foi tão dedicado a levantar fundos para essa festa e organizar as coisas.

O Pokémon venenoso estava próximo e ouviu envergonhado a Latias falando sobre as ações dele – Meus parabéns Starmie... e aí... deu certo o seu desafio, não foi?

“Deu certo sim! Aqui está meu Z-Crystal!” Starmie mostra seu Waterium Z.

— Isso pode ser bem útil pras avaliações, não é? – perguntou Krookodile.

“Mas e aí Krookodile, quem seria o sexto membro de nossa equipe?” a estrela fica apreensiva por se lembrar desse importante detalhe.

— Bem Starmie! Eu tinha perguntado à Krookodile se ela me queria no time! Ela aceita não é? – Scizor lança um olhar cúmplice para a Pokémon terrestre.

“Vo... Você?! No nosso time” a estrela estava surpresa.

— E por que não? Afinal de contas, ela é a mior da turma, num é? – confirma Krookodile.

“Mas... mas... você não precisava fazer as avaliações conosco! Se fizer, terá que fazer avaliações práticas duas vezes, já que nas de OU você é obrigada fazer!” Starmie não esconde sua preocupação “isso não será exaustivo demais para você?”

— Posso realizar as provas com vocês justamente para me preparar melhor. Se eu quiser ser uma grande combatente, não posso deixar as oportunidades de desafio para trás. E também não é justo eu me manter em primeira aqui sem de fato enfrentar os integrantes dessa turma! – justifica Scizor.

“Mas e se seu corpo não aguentar?” insistia a estrela.

— Nem posso usar a mega evolução nas avaliações de UU. Vamos lá estrela, vai ser como nos semestres passados. Não quer lutar ao meu lado? É isso? – apesar de saber da preocupação da estrela com seu bem estar, Scizor não pode deixar de se aborrecer por Starmie ainda ter receios de aceitá-la no time.

— Oh estrela! Deixe de frescura! A Scizor tá no time, e num tem mais conversa! Se num quer que ela se dê mal nas batalhas, trate de fazer sua parte com afinco e trucide todos que possam ser ameaça a ela! Pode ser? – a terrestre dá seu ultimato.

— Oh então a Scizor realmente vai fazer as provas práticas conosco? Por um lado fico triste pelo fato do primeiro colocado não ser mais garantido para mim. Mas por outro eu me alegro por ter oportunidade de realmente ver sua força em relação a nossa turma! – Latias não esconde sua empolgação.

— Minha filha, com Scizor ou não, dessa vez eu serei a melhor da turma! – declara Hydreigon confiante – se bem que com ela, as coisas ficam mais interessantes! “agora não posso mais abrir mão do Lança-Chamas!”

— Viu só? Agora que devemos tomar cuidado com essas aí! Latias, a Rainha dos Céus, e Hydreigon, a Rainha das Trevas. Com essas poderosonas aí, devemos ter toda a força necessária! – explana Krookodile.

Starmie resolveu não insistir mais. Krookodile tinha razão. Com alunos de níveis elevados, os integrantes do time também devem ter esse alto padrão. Concorda também que depende dele a segurança, não só da Scizor, mas a de todos os integrantes da equipe. Será que com a Z-Crystal ele será capaz de atender as expectativas do time?

“Scizor! Apesar da minha preocupação, na verdade, fico contente em lutar ao seu lado mais uma vez! Foi legal a nossa luta contra o totem!” declara o psíquico.

— Também achei divertida nossa batalha de hoje de manhã! – disse a metálica.

“Mas por favor, tente não se exceder demais! Tá bom?”

— Tudo bem! Vou tomar cuidado, certo? – afirma Scizor para que a estrela não se preocupasse mais.

— Ok gente! Mudando de assunto, fizemos uma miltankinha para comprar um presente pro Starmie! – Gengar trazia um embrulho retangular – acho que a estrela vai gostar disso daqui.

Com sua telepatia, Starmie abre seu presente. Era um almanaque sobre tokusatsu.

“Por Arceus! Isso é... esse livro é pra mim?” a estrela fica emocionada e seu núcleo brilha radiante.

Scizor também fica boquiaberta pelo presente revelado.

— Ei Scizor! Já pensou que Aipon que você pagaria se tivesse comprado aquele almanaque? Dando presente repetido à estrelinha? – Heracross ria baixinho.

Starmie começa a folhear o almanaque. Metagross, que também é aficionado pelos heróis fantasiados, se aproxima para ver o conteúdo do livro também.

— Cara! Isso me lembra os meus tempos de Beldum! É cada ilustração linda!

“E fala das informações técnicas de cada série! E olha só! Mostra até de os mega-robôs por dentro!” fala a estrela empolgada.

“Ei, o livro também fala sobre o _Dura Raider Black_ , não é?” Magneton estava com seus três olhos brilhando “Meu irmão também ama essas séries!”

Os três Pokémon assexuados continuavam a se debruçarem nas páginas desse almanaque, que trás bastantes sensações nostálgicas a eles.

— Vão ser _nerds_ assim lá na esquina! – comenta Gengar rindo.

— Deixe pra ficar vendo esse negócio pra depois, estrela. Você tem uma festa pra comemorar! – Infernape chama atenção.

“Ok Infernape! Você também ajudou não é? Muito obrigado!” disse Starmie.

— Não me leve a mal estrelinha! Só contribuí para garantir meu rango! – disse o macaco coçando a cabeça.

— Ele está _tão_ indiferente que fez questão de dizer que não é pra trazer qualquer porcaria para a confraternização e também de participar da cota do almanaque – revelou Sceptile.

— Vá tomar banho de gelo lagartixa verde! – bufou o Pokémon de fogo – mas, de qualquer forma, parabéns estrela! – disse fingindo desdém.

Scizor estava com fome e estava pegando alguns salgados. Mas percebeu que não tinha participado da cota, e ficou receosa em comer o que pegou.

— Oh vermelhinha! Não faça cerimônia não! Sei que não participou na cota, mas levou Starmie até o quinto dos cafundós para ajudá-lo a ganhar sua Z-Crystal! – disse Gengar.

— Pior que estou com tanta fome que realmente não dá pra recusar! Aquela batalha esgotou minhas energias! – a inseto estava envergonhada – mas e aquela garrafa de café?

— Bem, dizem o mel serve para atrair insetos! O mesmo é o café para atrair professores! – responde o fantasma.

Os professores Mewtwo e Deoxys entraram na sala para dar cumprimentos a Starmie.

— Não disse?

— Oi professores! Fiquem à vontade! Temos xícaras ao lado da garrafa de café! – Latias os recepciona.

Mas Deoxys ignora as xícaras e pega um grande copo de vidro e o enche de café.

\- Mas você não tem jeito Deoxys! – comenta Mewtwo.

O Pokémon DNA então vai até o aniversariante para lhe dar os cumprimentos:

— Meus parabéns Starmie!

“Obrigado professor!” disse a estrela lisonjeada.

— Quantos anos?

“Vinte e um.”

— Você realmente está se tornando um adulto!

“Sei lá! Não sei como me portar como um adulto ainda!” Disse o Pokémon aquático timidamente.

— Essa questão de maturidade é de cada um. Isso é muito relativo. A meu ver, você se porta com mais maturidade em relação à boa parte dessa classe, pelo menos no quesito de responsabilidade.

“Eu responsável? Acho que o senhor já deve está sabendo o que houve no Bar Florestal no fim de semana passado. Não me senti tão responsável, como o senhor diz!”

— Pois é Starmie! Maturidade também é aprender lidar com suas falhas! É lógico que é sempre melhor evitá-las. Mas se acontecerem, você deve assumi-las e com elas, aprender para que isso não se repita – aconselha o professor – e também, sempre é bom manter um pouquinho de inocência, não é? Acho que esse livro que ganhou remete muito a isso – ele disse dando um riso baixo, deixando a estrela, que se agarra ao livro, um pouco constrangida.

— Bem tenho uma lembrança para você também! – ele deu uma pequena caixa para seu aluno – são duas canetas, elas são fáceis de manipular com a telepatia.

“Não precisava disso professor! Muito obrigado!”

— Bem, você merece! – Deoxys dá um tapinha na estrela de trás com seus finos apêndices – só lhe desejo sorte em sua vida daqui em diante.

Passaram vários minutos nessa confraternização. Os Pokémon estavam comendo e conversando animadamente. Mas em alguns minutos as aulas da tarde iam começar.

— Oh professor Deoxys! A próxima aula é a sua não é? Por que não aproveitamos para prorrogar um pouco mais a festa? – propõem Gengar.

— Até que não seria má ideia Gengar! – surpreendentemente o professor se interessa pela proposta – pois eu ia só dar uma revisãozinha para prova mesmo...

— QUE? O senhor vai passar revisão? – o fantasma estava ansioso por essa revisão. Muitas vezes ela pode ter algum bizu da prova escrita.

— Pois é! Eu _ia_ dar a revisão! Mas se preferem prorrogar a festa, por mim tudo bem! – respondeu o professor.

— GALERA! BORA ARRUMAR ESSA ZONA AI QUE O PROFESSOR JÁ VAI DAR AULA PRA DAR REVISÃO PRA NÓS! – Gengar comanda para encerrar a festa.

“Realmente você não presta Deoxys!” Mewtwo comenta para o seu colega por telepatia.

Rapidamente os estudantes arrumam a sala para uma crucial aula de revisão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois das aulas e, posteriormente, de reuniões com os companheiros de equipe. Starmie finalmente volta para casa. Já era noite quando ele chega ao prédio submerso onde mora. Ele estava bem exausto pelo dia de hoje, mas estava bem contente pela conquista e pelos momentos que passou com seus amigos e com a Scizor. Ficou com um pouco de remorso por ter a repreendido por conta de sua entrada no time. Mas sua preocupação em relação à saúde dela ainda continuava o atormentando.

Mas na recepção, ele foi informado que tinha uma encomenda em seu nome. Recebeu um pacote embrulhado em um envelope a prova d’ água. A estrela foi ao seu apartamento para ver o que se tratava. O remetente desse pacote era ninguém menos do que sua progenitora. Chegando lá, desembrulhou o envelope e dentro do pacote, tinha um porta-joia e um bilhete escrito por ela:

_“De: (Garnet) Starmie_

_Para: (Quartz) Starmie_

_Minha querida criança,_

_Realmente peço que me perdoe por não te ver nesse dia importante. Minhas tarefas de monitorar os times são deveras delicadas e exigem muita atenção minha._

_Espero que esse presente lhe seja útil para o seu crescimento em seu curso. Mantenha a sua dedicação que você sempre demonstra para recuperar seu lugar na turma de elite. Espero que obtenha ótimos resultados daqui em diante._

_Lembre-se que te concebi para que seja Pokémon digno para cumprir seus deveres na sociedade. Portanto se cuide e trabalhe duro pelos seus objetivos!_

_PS: ainda bem que me contou ontem que ia tentar conquistar a Waterium Z. Deu para mudar o meu pedido a tempo.”_

Starmie olhava para o porta-joia aberto, que continha o Z-Crystal Psychium Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Parede Reflexiva - Reflect

Dança da Espada - Sword Dance

Anél de Água - Aqua Ring

Toxina - Toxic

Espetar - Lunge

Ás dos Ares - Areal Ace

Escaldar - Scald

Trovão - Thunder

Liquidificação - Liquidation

Mordida de Inseto - Bug Bite

Raio da Cura - Heal Pulse

Pousar - Roost

Mão Amiga - Helping Hand

Descançar - Rest

Canção - Sing

Capa Espelho - Mirror Coat

Lança-Chamas - Flamethrower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelo visto a estrela teve muito o que comemorar nesse dia. Mas no próximo capítulo as avaliações começam. Será que a estrela e seus companheiros irão manter sua confiança? 
> 
> Agora um fato que não relatei no capítulo. Se um Starmie se relacionar com uma fêmea do grupo reprodutivo (Egg Group) Water 3, ele irá gerar descendente, mas ele será da espécie da fêmea. Os grupos reprodutivos nessa fic, no geral, funciona do mesmo modo do que nos jogos, pelo menos com os binários. E Pokémon de Egg Groups diferentes podem até se "divertirem" juntos, mas não vão gerar descendentes. 
> 
> Qualquer duvida veja essa página da serebii: https://serebii.net/pokedex-sm/egg/water3.shtml 
> 
> Agradeço a Leitura!


	8. Capítulo 8 - Avaliação Antiquada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starmie teve boas surpresas e presentes em seu aniversário. Mas agora as avaliações se iniciam. E suas habilidades e as de seus amigos serão testadas.
> 
> Boa leitura!

A semana termina e os Pokémon da classe UU dedicaram todo tempo disponível, ou estudando, ou definindo estratégias com seus companheiros de equipe. No sábado, apesar de não ter aulas na Universidade Smogon, o instituto é aberto aos alunos que queiram se reunir para finalidades diversas. Starmie e seus companheiros de equipe estavam reunidos para estudarem em volta de uma enorme mesa, que se situava em uma praça com várias árvores que fazem sombra. Vários Pokémon estavam no local, estudando e tirando dúvidas entre si. Estavam Heracross, Metagross, Magneton, Latias, Tentacruel e Polygon-Z, que é um dos monitores que orientava o estudo dos colegas.

— Ai, ai! Estudando em pleno sábado é dureza! – resmunga Sceptile.

— Meu filho! Em época de provas, não existe fim de semana! E olhe sua situação! Você precisa estudar até nos seus sonhos para poder passar na prova individual! – fala Krookodile.

— Ei, tão sabendo que o Breloom e a Azumarill não irão fazer prova conosco? – aponta Gengar.

— Sim! Eles foram convocados para fazer as avaliações em OU. Dependendo do resultado deles, podem conseguir monitoria e até mesmo uma vaga em OU! – complementa Latias.

— Caras de sorte! Além de poderem se promovidos para OU, terão mais uma semana para estudar! – há um tom de inveja em Sceptile.

— Ei, eu ainda não entendo direito esse negócio de _Spiner_! – Heracross expõe uma dúvida.

— Pois tem um bem ali! – Gengar aponta para Starmie.

— Bom _Spiner_ é uma função de time que consiste em remover os _hazards_ através do movimento Giro Rápido – explica Scizor – é uma sub-função enquadrada na função de _Harzards Control_ , que é basicamente, o de limpar o campo de espinhos, teias e pedras pontiagudas.

— O Dispersar não faz a mesma coisa? – questionou Heracross.

— Sim, mas vai remover os _hazards_ que os aliados tiverem colocado também. E é suscetível ao Insultar! Escolher a melhor opção depende da composição do time! – Scizor esclarece.

— Starmie, não estou entendendo essa fórmula de Cálculo de Dano! – Gengar pede para a estrela tirar dúvida com o cálculo.

— Ai... matemática é difícil mesmo! – resmunga Infernape.

“Gente, isso nem é tão complicado assim! Não tem equação do segundo grau nem nada. É só substitui as variáveis com os dados que já possui!” Starmie tenta decifrar a fórmula para os seus colegas. “É que nem decolar as relações de tipos, uma vez que se aprende isso, não se esquece mais!”

— Para você é fácil, já que se garante nos cálculos! – declara Infernape.

Eles prosseguiam com os estudos e planejamentos de batalha até ao anoitecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era domingo de manhã. Em um dos apartamentos do prédio submerso, Empoleon estava acordando, quando, de repente, se depara com um enorme redemoinho d’água em sua janela.

— Arceus do céu! Tá tendo um maremoto?! – o pinguim fica assustado e se tranca no seu quarto com medo. Sente pequenos tremores no cômodo, mas logo escuta o barulho do redemoinho enfraquecer. Ele resolve se aproximar da janela novamente, e vê as correntes aquáticas diminuindo, e reparou que estavam em volta de um Pokémon aquático em forma de estrela.

— Só podia ser essa criatura fazendo baderna uma hora dessas! – resmungou Empoleon. Logo, ele desceu até para o exterior do apartamento para tirar satisfações com o responsável pelo redemoinho.

— O Starmie! Que história é essa de ficar fazendo esses... UUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – mas antes que perceba, ele foi erguido por uma estranha força psíquica. Ele sentia que estava sendo levado e rebatido por paredes invisíveis – OUCH! ARGGG! UARRARAIIII! - Em segundos, sentiu como se tivesse sido lançado em uma tela de vidro que acabou se despedaçando. E enfim, o pinguim caiu no chão.

“EMPOLEON! EMPOLEON! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? Arceus! Eu sinto muito!” Starmie ficou desesperado pelo colega que acaba de ser envolvido naquela estranha técnica.

Empoleon estava atordoado e seu corpo estava dolorido. Mas já estava se recuperando rapidamente e retomou ao seu objetivo de repreender a estrela – o que diabos estava fazendo?

“Eu estava treinado meus Z-moves com os cristais que recebi recentemente! O golpe que levou a pouco é o Estilharço Psíquico!” a estrela se justifica sem graça.

— Cuidado com esses movimentos ai, pois a força desses ataques pode danificar construções, como o prédio em que moramos, ou machucar outros Pokémon que passarem por perto. E ainda bem que resisto a ataques psíquicos.

“Tudo bem! Terei mais cuidado!” declara Starmie humildemente.

— Mas dominar os Z-moves não é o suficiente para você superar os outros aquáticos de nossa classe.

“Eu sei disso!”

— E outra coisa! Lembre-se que daqui a pouco, vamos nos reunir no apartamento de Tentacruel para revisar o conteúdo da prova.

“Certo! Nos vemos mais tarde!”

A tarde, os Pokémon residentes do prédio aquático se reuniram no apartamento de Tentacruel para estudar. Estavam, além do próprio morador, Starmie, Empoleon, Alomomola, Crawdant e Sharpedo. Os seis estavam em volta a uma mesa cheia de livros e folhas para anotação. Um pouco mais distante, alinhada no chão próxima ao sofá, estava Cloyster, integrante da classe RU e também moradora do prédio, que havia vindo para reunião com o intuito de se divertir com os colegas, mas eles estavam tão concentrados que mal lhe dava atenção.

— Ei! Não quer revisar as matérias com a gente? – perguntava Alomomola.

— Querida! Já tive minhas provas tudinho na semana passada! Não quero saber de estudar por pelo menos alguns dias! – respondeu a ostra.

— Então não era nem para estar aqui! – recrutou Tentacruel.

— Ai querido! É que hoje estou tão entediada! A Milotic foi visitar a família dela! Não quero passar a tarde sozinha... mas pelo visto, vocês estão dedicados demais! Nem para relaxarem pra ver se um de vocês cai e libere uma vaguinha pra mim em UU! – disse a Cloyster em um tom de brincadeira.

— Acho que deve se preocupar com seu estrato primeiro! Tem Pokémon aquático mais bem colocado que você e ainda tu caíste muito nessa sua última avaliação – falava o venenoso em um tom sério.

— Ai ai... – supirou a Pokémon de gelo – já que ninguém vai me da bola hoje, o jeito é ficar escutando música no meu canto! – ela lançou para fora de sua concha um celular ligado a um fone. Ela fechou a sua concha deixando o aparelho fora, enquanto o fio do fone se adentrava pelas frestas da concha. Então ela ficou quieta escutando suas músicas.

Passaram várias horas, o grupo continuava nos estudos só parando para lanches rápidos. Quando perceberam, já era tarde na noite.

— Que horas são? – Questionou Empoleon.

“São nove e quarenta da noite!”

— Então é melhor pararmos por hoje! – propõe Alomomola – não vai adiantar todo o tempo que estudamos se não tivermos uma boa noite de sono na véspera da prova!

— Pois é! Já estava ficando com sono! Então bora dormir! Até amanhã pessoal! – Sharpedo se despedia.

— Nada de ficar acordado até tarde! – Alomomola olha para o Crawdant.

— Não se preocupe querida! Do jeito que estou sonolento, vou pegar no sono assim que entrar na banheira! – respondeu a lagosta.

“Então boa noite pessoal!” Starmie e os outros se despedem e se dirigem aos seus respectivos apartamentos.

Assim que seus colegas saíram, Tentacruel viu que a Cloyster ainda estava no chão, com a concha fechada. Ele viu uma garrafa de cerveja ao lado dela.

— Afff... andou bebendo? – suspirou o água-viva – pode ir pra casa! Amanhã tenho prova e quero dormir cedo! – ele começou a bater de leve na concha com os seus tentáculos com o intuito de acordá-la. Demorou um bom tempo para que ela finalmente abrisse a sua concha.

— Que qui é Tentacrueeeel? – a voz de Cloyster estava mole e sonolenta.

— Todo mundo já foi embora! Vá pra casa que quero dormir! Tenho prova amanhã! – ele dá leves empurrões na concha para apressar sua amiga.

— Ahhhhh Tentacruel! Isso é jeito de tratar sua ex? – resmungou a ostra.

— Olha, só quero que vá pra casa minha cara! E uma Pokémon aquática como você não deveria está bebendo numa noite como essa! Lembre-se que também tem aula amanhã!

— Cara chato! Aposto que queria ficar só você e a estrelinha! Mas como os outros vieram você teve que recebê-los também – recrutou Cloyster.

— Querida... Realmente tá com um porre bem forte pra dizer um absurdo desses... – Tentacruel ficou constrangido.

— Te conheço água-viva! Agora quando vai dizer algo pra ela... – insistia Cloyster.

— Pra casa! – Tentacruel foi enérgico, apontando para a porta com o tentáculo!

— Tá... tá... você é cruel mesmo Tentacruel... – ela saiu do apartamento do seu ex – até amanhã e boa sorte com a prova...

— Oh criatura pra dá trabalho... – suspirou o Pokémon venenoso fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele arruma a mesa onde até pouco tempo seus colegas estavam e finalmente se prepara para dormir. Mas as palavras de Cloyster não iriam sair de sua mente por essa noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegou o primeiro dia das avaliações, De manhã cedo, os Pokémon aquáticos saíram cedo de seus apartamentos e foram direto para o ponto de ônibus que fica próximo da praia. Logo o ônibus chega para levá-los até a universidade. Quando o ônibus chegou no campus, eles foram em direção à cantina para realizarem o desjejum. Logo, Gengar, Heracross e Krookodile chegaram e se aproximaram de Starmie.

— Ai... ai... hoje começa... – declara Gengar.

— Rezei pra todos os santos pra que nóis tudo tirarmos nota boa nessa prova! – afirma Krookodile.

— Realmente estou com medo! – Heracross estava trêmula.

“Relaxe Heracross! Vai dar tudo certo! Essa é a etapa mais fácil da avaliação!” Starmie tenta acalmar a inseto.

— Pra cabeças de vento como eu, não acho essa etapa tão fácil assim! – suspira a lutadora.

— Ainda nervosa Heracross? – escuta-se uma voz feminina se aproximando.

— Scizor?! – Heracross estava radiantemente surpresa.

— É como Starmie disse! É só se acalmar que vai dar tudo certo!

— Não vai fazer a prova com a gente, não é? – questionou a besouro.

— Vou não! A avaliação escrita é a única que vou deixar para fazer apenas na OU! Mas eu desejo boa prova a vocês.

— Vamos nos apressar em chegar a nossa sala! – alerta Empoleon – corremos o risco de perdermos a prova se não chegarmos no horário marcado.

— Então estou indo! Boa sorte a todos! – Scizor se despedia.

“Até mais Scizor!” respondeu Starmie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na sala dos professores, Deoxys e Mewtwo estavam se preparando para aplicar as avaliações.

— Em poucos minutos isso começa! – declara Mewtwo.

— Ai ai... que coisa chata! – resmunga Deoxys – é um saco aplicar uma avaliação dessas para os alunos. E o pior que esse método é bem falho. Isso é só repasse de informação.

— Pior que tenho que concordar com você Deoxys! Isso daqui é um método ultrapassado! – Mewtwo balança um pacote negro lacrado com as provas dentro – por mim não aplicaria esse tipo de avaliação! Mas a Universidade deve seguir normas como essa. Fazer o que, não é?

— Pior que vai ser uma pressão para os alunos, principalmente para os psíquicos! – responde o Deoxys.

— Você sabe que temos que ter cautela com eles! Mas Starmie e Latias estão acostumados a isso, eles entendem a responsabilidade que têm por serem capazes de usarem telepatia. Nós sabemos que eles são honestos, mas mesmo assim é perigoso deixar brechas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os alunos entram na sala e se dirigem aos seus lugares. Infernape, quando chega à porta, ver um rosto conhecido na sala.

— Lucario mermão! Você por aqui? – ele vai em direção ao amigo.

— Oi Infernape! – responde o chacal. Os dois fazem um _brofist_ para se cumprimentarem.

— Não me diga que voltou pra UU?

— Quase isso! Eu e Mienshao recebemos permissão de participar das avaliações com vocês. Dependendo do resultado, podemos nos tornar monitores e até mesmo retornar a UU – disse Lucario.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso! Sabia que um mon forte como você não merece ficar em RU! – declara Infernape animado – pois bem cara! Boa prova!

— Pra você também Infernape!

Enquanto isso, Sceptile e Crawdant estavam conversando com Arcanine, que estava visivelmente desesperado.

— E agora? Se eu tomar bomba na prova? – lamenta o canino.

— Não estudou durante o fim de semana? – questionou Sceptile.

— E eu lá vou estudar em fim de semana? – responde Arcanine.

— Pois é! Eu também praticamente fui obrigado a estudar no sábado pelos meus companheiros de equipe! Mas é aquela história, se não estudou e está nessa aflição é porque não sabe da matéria, na é?

— E se eu colocar umas “colinhas” por baixo do meu pêlo? – perguntou Arcanine.

—Se fosse você não faria isso! Os professores são muito espertos e possuem telepatia! – avisa Crawdant – sem falar que o monitor Polygon-Z irá ajudar na fiscalização, e ele é capaz de escanear por debaixo de seu pêlo. Se te pegarem, é rebaixamento na hora. E sem falar que seus companheiros de equipe vão te comer vivo se lhe causarem esse desfalque.

— Bicho depravado! – Arcanine se agarra em modo defensivo – mas e agora? O que eu faço?

— Ei, mas há um método que pode ser a prova da telepatia dos professores e da percepção de Polygon-Z! – propôs Sceptile – preste bem atenção...

Starmie e Gengar já se preparam suas coisas para a prova. Mas entra na sala um velho conhecido deles.

— Starmie! Gengar! Há quanto tempo?

— Alakazam! Você por aqui?! – cumprimentou o fantasma radiante.

“Olá Alakazam!” a estrela se surpreendeu pela presença de um colega de OU que estavam com eles desde que entraram na universidade.

— O que faz você vir em nossa humilde classe? – o fantasma questionava em seu costumeiro tom de brincadeira.

— Fui convidado para ajuda a fiscalizar a prova de vocês! – respondeu o psíquico – Starmie, pode parecer que os professores estão meio paranóicos com isso, mas estou aqui para ajudar os professores Mewtwo e Deoxys para analisar as ondas telepáticas dos alunos, você sabe que isso significa, não é?

“Pior que sei! É para evitar fraudes através da telepatia não é?” deduziu a estrela.

— Vixi, por causa do risco de “colas” por telepatia, a Smogon toma medidas bem duras como essa não é! Deve ser chato pra ti e pra Latias terem suas ondas cerebrais vasculhadas, não é? – comenta Gengar.

“Não só de nós, mas de toda classe em geral!” acrescenta Starmie “É algo que lidamos desde que ingressamos aqui, fazer o que...”

— Não se preocupe Starmie! Nosso objetivo é para que as provas ocorram sempre na mais perfeita lisura. Não queremos vasculhar seus pensamentos internos, já que isso é ilegal e só é permitido por lei em casos extremos. Digo isso, pois também passo por esse tipo de procedimento quando faço as avaliações – explica Alakazam - Os monitores Weavile, Diggersby e Polygon-Z também vão ajudar na fiscalização.

Então os professores Mewtwo e Deoxys entraram na sala juntamente com os três monitores.

— Aos seus lugares! – ordenou Mewtwo.

Enquanto os estudantes se acomodavam em seus assentos, Mewtwo coloca o pacote de provas sobre a mesa e quando obteve a atenção da sala, ele iniciou as explicações.

— Bom dia alunos de UU! Em instantes iremos iniciar a primeira etapa da avaliação periódica que é a prova individual escrita. Esse teste possui no total de cem questões objetivas, todas elas com cinco alternativas, sendo que apena uma é considerada a verdadeira. Vocês receberão a prova e o gabarito para preencher. As provas terão vários espaços para poderem rascunhar, mas no gabarito deve ser preenchido à caneta ou com um furo na resposta correta. Uma questão com duas respostas marcadas ou com rasuras será considerada nula. Só é permitido na mesa materiais como lápis, caneta, borracha e garrafas transparentes de água. Nós até trouxemos algumas para casos de necessidade, é só levantar a mão e solicitar para os monitores.

— E lembre-se que qualquer tentativa de fraude ocasionará na anulação da prova e, consequentemente no rebaixamento para o extrato inferior – completa Deoxys – terão quatro horas para completar a prova, nenhum segundo a mais. Quem quiser ir ao banheiro, levante a mão que será acompanhado por um dos monitores. Mas só poderá sair um aluno de cada vez. Alguma dúvida?

A sala permanecia calada, sinalizando que entenderam a explicação.

— Então vamos distribuir as provas! Mantenham-nas viradas para baixo até a nossa ordem! – disse Mewtwo.

Os professores entregam as provas para os monitores que as distribuem para os estudantes. Quando a distribuição foi concluída, Mewtwo olhou em seu relógio para cronometrar o tempo – pronto pessoal podem virar a prova e começar! – e assim inicia a primeira etapa da avaliação.

“Que Arceus nos proteja!” Heracross clamava para que o teste não seja tão difícil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na sala de OU, ocorria uma aula normal ministrada pela professora Kyogre. Scizor estava meio pensativa, pensando em seus amigos que estavam fazendo a prova.

“Heracross... Starmie... espero que tudo ocorra bem na avaliação de vocês!”

Mas sente uma leve cutucada de um lápis em sua cabeça.

— Pensando em seus colegas de UU? – era Tapu Fini, que percebendo que a inseto estava pensativa, lhe chamava a atenção.

— Eles estão fazendo a avaliação escrita hoje! – comentou Scizor sussurrando.

— Realmente se importa com seus colegas em UU! E ainda ao ponto de querer participar das avaliações práticas desse estrato também, não é?

— Bem, também tenho uma reputação a manter em UU! Sou a primeira colocada lá, devo fazer jus a minha posição! – respondeu a inseto.

— Não me interessa saber de suas reais intenções com aquela turma querida! Só se certifique de sair inteira disso! Lembre-se que você está no nosso time, e é um integrante essencial dele! Certo? – Tapu Fini dizia isso enquanto cutucava de leve na testa de Scizor com um lápis.

— Vocês duas de conversinha aí! Agora não é o momento de discutir sobre as estratégias das avaliações! – professora Kyogre chama a atenção das duas, que logo se silenciam para se concentrarem na aula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um silêncio monumental tomava conta da classe UU. Apenas se escutava o som de canetas riscando em papel. Deoxys ficava sentado na mesa do professor enquanto que Mewtwo flutuava pela sala, fazendo sua intensa vigilância aos estudantes. Alakazam estava sentado ao fundo, no lugar mais alto da sala, prestando atenção aos seus colegas. Com a carteira com o encosto rente à parede esquerda, estava a Weavile. Do outro lado, estava Diggersby. Ambos vigilantes aos seus monitorados. E Polygon-Z estava próximo a mesa de Deoxys.

Os dois professores psíquicos estavam monitorando se não há ondas telepáticas dos estudantes psíquicos que estavam fazendo a prova. Também monitoravam a aura de Lucario que também é capaz de repassar informações por vias mentais. Latias e Starmie, apesar de serem acostumados a se submeterem a esse tipo de monitoramento, se sentem meio pressionados pelo risco de uma onda telepática escapar e ser mal interpretado pelos fiscais. A dragoa se mantém calma e tinha sua atenção para a prova em sua frente. A situação de Starmie é um pouco pior, já que até mesmo sua oralidade depende da sua telepatia. Ele sabe controlar os pensamentos internos com a telepatia externa, mas se deixar levar pelo nervosismo, um pensamento que deveria ser interno acaba sendo externado. Sabendo disso, a mente da estrela se voltou totalmente para as questões do teste e se desligou do mundo externo. Analisava sem pressa cada questão para concluir o seu teste com segurança.

Krookodile levantou a mão. Logo Weavile foi até a carteira dela.

— Banheiro? – perguntou a doninha.

— Sim, por favor! – responde a terrestre.

Logo, as duas foram para o banheiro feminino. As fêmeas devem ser acompanhadas pela Weavile, os machos pelo Diggersby e os assexuados pelo Polygon-Z. Nidoking levanta sua mão.

— Quando a Krookodile voltar, será sua vez! – disse Mewtwo. Só um aluno podia ir ao banheiro de cada vez. Com isso, a sala sempre se mantinha com ao menos cinco fiscais.

E assim vão passando tranquilos os minutos da avaliação. Mas ouvia-se umas cutucadas leves de canetas, unhas e garras em carteiras. Sceptilie, Crawdant e Arcanaine faziam essas cutucadas.

“Espero que o Acanaine entenda esses sinais!” Sceptile batia na carteira. Ele batia com a unha por cima da carteira e nos suportes de metal na quantidade para indicar o número da questão e utilizava a caneta para bater por baixo da mesa para indicar a opção correta dessa questão. Para indicar a resposta da questão 16, ele bateu uma vez por cima da carteira com a unha, seis vezes no metal e para dizer que a opção correta era a “c”, ele bateu três vezes por baixo da carteira com a caneta.

Apesar dos sons serem baixos, eles estavam começando a causar incômodos aos outros estudantes. Infernape não estava conseguindo se concentrar por conta do barulho e já estava perdendo a paciência. Ele sabia que não pode fazer escândalo durante a prova, então tentava se acalmar como pode. Mas ele não vai se manter calado por muito tempo. Pequenas chamas se formavam em sua cabeça demonstrando seu nervosismo.

— Algum problema Infernape? – a inquietação de Infernape chamou a atenção de Mewtwo.

— Professor, tem gente fazendo batucada nas carteiras e isso está me desconcentrando! – o macaco fez um esforço para responder de uma maneira mais educada possível.

— Batucas hein? – Mewtwo estava pensativo e logo seu olhar voltou para Sceptile, Crawdant e Arcanine – bem, às vezes alguém pode está tão nervoso que começa a fazer esses barulhos involuntariamente. Mas também tem chances de ser uma espécie de código para passar er... o que vocês conhecem por cola, ou pesca... ou seja, repasse de informações da prova. Estou errado senhor Sceptile?

O Pokemon vegetal suou frio. Se o Mewtwo não descobriu o esquema deles, pelo menos está desconfiando. Ele permaneceu calado e apenas balançou a cabeça, negando a suposição do professor.

— Lembrem-se quem for flagrado colando, seja de qual método for, terá sua prova anulada. Isso será prejudicial não só para quem cometeu a inflação, mas também para o resto do time.

Ao ouvir isso, Infernape teve que se segurar para não avançar no lagarto nesse momento. Depois de insistir em entrar no time, ele ainda faz idiotices que pode comprometê-los. Quando saírem da sala ele vai ouvir.

Por outro lado, Sceptile estava em choque. Não quer que seu amigo fosse rebaixado. Mas viu que seria arriscado demais continuar com esse esquema. Ele se virou para Crawdant, e notou que ele também estava nervoso. Então se lembrou dos seus companheiros de equipe. Depois de encher o saco deles para poder entrar nessa equipe, ele não podia desfalcá-los desse jeito. De repente, se imaginou que estava cercado por quatro enormes sombras que pertenciam a Infernape, Gengar, Krookodile e Starmie. Os três primeiros com olhos ardendo em chamas e o último com o núcleo com um mortal brilho de vermelho fogo. E se lembrou de Scizor, que apesar de não ser diretamente prejudicada nesse teste, sabe que instigar a fúria da aluna mais poderosa de UU, que tem mega-evolução e frequenta a OU também é uma péssima ideia.

Logo, ele se virou para Arcanine. Viu a cara de cachorrinho pidão que ele faz quando ele está com sérios problemas. Mas o Pokémon de grama balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que não daria mais para repassar as respostas da prova. Vendo a resposta de Scepitile, Arcanine entendeu que se continuassem com isso, os três tomariam bomba e iriam se ferrar perante aos seus respectivos times. Então o cachorro entendeu que o jeito é apelar para o _“chutômetro”._

Passaram se duas horas e meia do inicio da prova. Starmie, que estava bem concentrado na prova, não estava vendo o tempo passar e, de repente, sente sintomas de cansaço. Subitamente, uma garrafa de água aparece na carteira dele. Foi o Alakazam, que por telecinese, entregou a água para a estrela, já que percebeu o desgaste do colega. Com bastante cuidado, o aquático derrama uma parte do líquido em si mesmo. Ele percebe que realmente está na hora de uma pequena pausa. Então levantou seu braço indicando que quer ir ao banheiro. Polygon-Z ia fazer menção de se levantar para ir acompanhá-lo. Mas Mewtwo fez um gesto com a mão para que ele permaneça em seu lugar.

— Pode deixar que eu o acompanho! – declarou o professor enquanto flutua em direção a carteira de Starmie – vamos?

Relutante, a estrela se levantou. Ficou nervoso, pois justo o professor que irá acompanhá-lo. Ele entende que deve ser para que ele não use sua telepatia enquanto estiver fora da sala. Mewtwo deu algumas instruções para Deoxys e Polygon-Z e depois os dois Pokémon psíquicos saíram da sala.

Próximo aos banheiros, Starmie viu que Mew estava sentado em uma carteira. Parecia que ele estava mexendo com o celular, mas quando viu que era Mewtwo com quem a estrela estava, tratou logo de esconder o aparelho.

— Você não está jogando no celular durante a fiscalização, está? – perguntou o professor ríspido.

— Professor, só estava vendo as horas! – respondeu o pequeno Pokémon místico, de cara lavada – por que o senhor está aqui?

— Nós sempre devemos está vigilante para que a prova ocorra sem fraudes! Você, que estava entre os melhores dessa Universidade, deve saber que não devemos deixar passar nada e não ter falhas em nossa vigilância. Espero que não tenha nenhuma ocorrência na área dos sanitários, senão você estará seriamente comprometido! – avisa Mewtwo.

— Pode deixar professor! Realmente estou bem vigilante! – afirma o menor.

Mewtwo suspira. Mew, apesar de ser um estudante inteligente e poderoso, ele vem se tornado cada vez mais preguiçoso e desobediente nesses últimos meses. Realmente aquele episódio do teste que acontecera há um ano o afetou negativamente. O professor ficou próximo a porta enquanto Starmie fazia o que tinha que fazer no banheiro. Em um minuto, a estrela saia da cabine e fazia alguns alongamentos com seus braços, em um gesto para amenizar o cansaço. Logo ele foi para junto de Mewtwo para voltar para sala.

Mas no caminho, ouve-se um tumultuo se aproximando. Próximo aos blocos, alguns Pókemon estavam fazendo protesto. Eles estavam fazendo batucadas com pedaços de pau e baldes. Eles estavam com faixas na cabeça e pinturas no rosto e segurava cartazes com vários dizeres contra o sistema de estrato da Smogon. Starmie identificou que entre eles havia uma Octillery, um Basculin, uma Lumineon, um Seaking e uma horda de Wishwash que estavam se organizando para formar o que é conhecido como a “Forma Cardume”.

“Um protesto bem próximo a nossa sala!” Starmie fica preocupado.

Mewtwo pegou seu celular e já ia fazer uma ligação com o intuito de fazer um alerta a essa situação. Mas chegaram quatro membros do Conselho Estudantil: Aegislash, Clefable, Greninja e Ferrothorn. Eles estavam indo em direção aos protestantes.

— Não se preocupe professor! Nós do Conselho Estudantil obtivemos permissão para lidarmos com essa situação! – declara a espada.

Eles se dirigem ao tumultuo. Mas Greninja não deixa de lançar um olhar de deboche para a estrela quando passa por ela.

— Vamos voltar para sala Starmie! – fala Mewtwo – e sem comentário sobre isso até o termino da prova, entendido?

“Entendido professor!”

Enquanto isso, na sala, os estudantes estavam ouvindo o barulho dos protestos lá fora. Estavam apreensivos por quererem saber o que está acontecendo. Mewtwo e Starmie entraram e o professor logo tratou de acalmar os outros alunos:

— Não dêem atenção ao tumultuo lá fora e se concentrem na prova! Já foram tomadas as providências em relação a isso!

Assim que o professor acabou de falar, alguns berros e sons de golpes são ouvidos. Estava havendo uma batalha lá fora. Mas em poucos minutos, o barulho cessa e os estudantes voltam a se concentrarem nas provas.

Krookodile, que esta próxima a Starmie, tentou perguntar para ele o que houve lá fora. Mas a estrela gesticula dizendo que não pode falar sobre isso por enquanto.

Mas Mantine é que estava todo nervoso desde o início do tumultuo. Ele estava um pouco trêmulo e não conseguia mais se concentrar na prova devido a uma preocupação que lhe surgiu na mente.

— O que você aprontou dessa vez Lery? – murmura a raia.

Agora faltam trinta minutos do termino da prova, alguns alunos já saíram da sala, mas a maioria estava preenchendo o gabarito, enquanto alguns ainda estavam respondendo as questões. Gengar estava terminando de preencher o dele, mas quando estava fazendo as últimas questões, viu que cometeu um erro grave de preenchimento. O fantasma ficou apavorado quando viu que boa parte das respostas foram preenchidas erroneamente.

— Ditto que deu a luz...

Alakazam percebe o pânico de Gengar!

— O que houve?

— Deu ruim... preenchi meu gabarito errado! – disse o fantasma em desesperado, com as mão na cabeça.

— Você tem sorte de que cada aluno pode ter um gabarito extra agora! - fala o psíquico. Então ele vai até a mesa de Deoxy solicitar outra via do cartão para Gengar. O professor vai até o fantasma, recolhe o cartão que foi preenchido erroneamente e dá um novo para o fantasma.

— Por favor, tenha mais cuidado dessa vez! Na próxima não haverá mais troca! – alerta Deoxys, enquanto que destrói o gabarito antigo e o joga em um cesto de lixo.

O fantasma respira aliviado. Havia se esquecido dessa nova regra. “Pelo menos será mais difícil alguém se ferrar por conta de uma bobagem como essa! Senti todas as minhas entradas se apertando nessa!”

Os minutos passam e finalmente termina o tempo da prova.

— Acabou o tempo! Iremos recolher as provas! – declara Mewtwo.

A maioria já tinha terminado a prova. Alguns alunos, mesmo que terminassem a prova cedo, deveriam permanecer na sala para que não houvesse risco de usarem a telepatia de fora da sala para os colegas que ainda faziam o teste, como no caso de Latias, Starmie e Lucario. Mas alguns estudantes ainda estavam preenchendo desesperados os seus gabaritos como Gengar, Acarnine e Heracross.

— Pronto! Terminei! Espero que dessa vez dê certo! – suspira o fantasma que logo depois de falar, tem sua prova e gabarito recolhidos.

Starmie estava saindo da sala. Mas com apenas uns passos fora do recito, foi abordado por uma comissão de Pokémon curiosos para saberem sobre o tumultuo lá fora.

“Bem, tinha alunos fazendo protesto aqui fora! Eu Imagino que sejam estudantes de PU e ZU! Tinha muitos Pokémon aquáticos protestando.”

— Quais deles? – subtamente, Mantine questiona.

“Bem, tinha vários Wishwash, mas vi um Octillery, um Seaking... um Basculin, se não me engano... e uma Lumineon!” Esse último disse temeroso. Por alguns motivo, Starmie tem um certo temor por Lumineons. “Mas vieram alguns integrantes do Conselho Estudantil para detê-los!”

Mas ao ouvir a resposta. Mantine sai rapidamente do local. Estava com um olhar aflito – com licença!

— Vixe, então deve ser por isso que houve a batalha! - Comenta Heracross – eles devem ter conseguido permissão para lutar contra os protestantes.

— Se forem todos aquáticos como Starmie relatou, acho que o Ferrothorn sozinho daria conta deles! – declara Tentacruel.

“Sim, ele estava no meio! Juntamente com Aegislash, Greninja e Clefable.”

— Por isso que não se deve desafiar a disciplina da Smogon! – comenta Hydreigon – pois já não bastam as possíveis punições que a Universidade já impõe a esse tipo de conduta como também pode se ferrar bonito nas mãos do Conselho Estudantil, que são bem duros na hora de penalizar os baderneiros.

Mas Gengar surge aflito para perto de Starmie.

— Starmie, pode vir comigo rápido! – pedia enquanto puxava o braço da estrela, saindo da multidão.

“Gengar o que houve?”

— Se não fizer algo logo, vamos perder um membro do time!

“Perder alguém no time?! Como assim?!” a estrela começa a se preocupar.

Logo eles vão para a entrada da cantina, onde Infernape estava agarrando o pescoço de Sceptile, que estava se debatendo para se livrar do Pokémon ígneo. Krookodile estava tentando separá-los.

“Infernape! Que isso! Quer sufocar o Sceptile?” rapidamente, a estrela usa sua telecinese para imobilizar o macaco. O Pokémon vegetal, agora livre do estrangulamento, se desaba agachado no chão ofegante, sendo apartado pela Krookodile.

— QUE MERDA É ESSA ESTRELA! NÃO CONSIGO ME MOVER! ME LIVRE LOGO DISSO PRA EU ESGANAR ESSA LAGARTIXA VERDE QUE SÓ FAZ MERDA!

“O que Sceptile fez?”

— ELE ESTAVA CUTUCANDO NA MESA! ALÉM DE ESTÁ ME DESCONCENTRANDO, ELE ESTAVA PASSANDO CO... – Mas sua boca é subitamente tapada por Krookodile!

— Fale baixo idiota! Quer que o povo descubra isso? Vai acabar desfalcando o time! – alerta a terrestre.

— Mas também Sceptile! Que idéia é essa de ficar passando cola? Não sabe que pode dar rebaixamento! – o fantasma dá o seu sermão.

— O Arcanine não tinha estudado nada! Ele tinha me pedido ajuda e ai...

— Problema dele! – interrompe Krookodile – a gente te aceita no time depois de nos aperriar e ainda nos apronta uma dessa! Quer deixar a gente com um buraco, é isso?

— Foi mal... – Sceptile estava visivelmente arrependido.

— Foi mal não, foi péssimo! – respondeu a terrestre.

— Mas logo parei de passar cola, vi que o Mewtwo já tava desconfiando disso!

— Sceptile, você tem que entender que Mewtwo é monstro velho! Lembre que os professores um dia foram alunos e devem manjar dos “ _paranauês”_ das colas tudinho. Ainda mais que Mewtwo e Deoxys já foram estudantes daqui da Smogon mesmo! – comenta Gengar.

— Eu deveria te expulsar da equipe, mas não podemos mais fazer mudanças nos times. Então espero que não nos faça mais nenhuma lambança, senão da próxima eu deixo o Infernape te trucidar e ainda o ajudo nisso! – Krookodile dá seu ultimato.

— Estrela, me solte por favor! – o macaco aparentemente estava mais calmo.

“Se não fizer mais nenhuma besteira!” Starmie impunha a condição.

— Tá ta! Dessa vez passa Sceptile! – Infernape é liberado da telecinese – mas lembrem-se que não tô nada feliz de ter que cooperar com essa lagartixa. Ai dele fazer merda de novo! – ele então saiu de perto dos colegas.

Logo Sceptile também saiu, pelo lado oposto. Krookodile suspirou apreensiva.

— Que rolo! Mas agora com esses dois brigados vai ser osso as próximas etapas das avaliações!

Os outros dois também ficaram preocupados. Eles desejam que esse conflito não influencie negativamente a atuação da equipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os professores entraram exaustos na sala deles.

— Até que enfim isso acabou! – suspirou Deoxys.

— Acabou nada! Ainda temos que corrigir essas provas! – disse Mewtwo.

— Ai ai! O coisa chata! – resmunga Deoxys - Ainda bem que é gabarito! Com o modelo dá pra ir mais rápido com isso.

Mas entra mais um professor na sala. É um Pokémon do tipo fada que tem aparência de um cervo. É a professora Xerneas.

— Vocês estão um caco! Imagine os pobres dos alunos! – comenta a professora.

— Ficar fiscalizando um teste como esse não é nada fácil! – retruca Mewtwo – devemos estar atento a cada detalhe!

— Querido! Se eu fosse fiscalizar uma prova dessas, eu ficaria lendo meus livros e revistas, fazia meu casco e, no fim, daria nota máxima para todos os estudantes! Pois sinceramente, ninguém merece fazer um teste desses! Esse negócio de decoreba está ultrapassado! – declara Xerneas.

— É por isso que ninguém a deixa aplicar a avaliação escrita! – responde Mewtwo.

— Pois eu mesma não quero aplicar uma prova tediosa dessas! Vocês vão ver como os estudantes vão se divertir muito mais na minha avaliação! – fala a cervo.

— Lembre-se que o objetivo é testar a aprendizagem deles! – alerta o psíquico.

— Mas é lógico que isso vai testar muitas habilidades deles! Mal posso esperar! Hi hi! – a professora ria eufórica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, os estudantes de UU chegam à universidade, na expectativa da segunda avaliação. A preocupação deles agora é que essa é a etapa mais imprevisível, já que agora o professor encarregado tem uma boa liberdade de como irá elaborar a avaliação.

Os seis integrantes do time, Starmie, Gengar, Krookodile, Infernape, Sceptile e Scizor se encontram no campus. Infernape e Scepitile ainda não falam um com outro. E isso deixa os demais apreensivos. Eles não querem que essas desavenças prevaleçam na hora da prova.

Mas algo chama a atenção deles. Havia alguns Machamp na praça montando um palco de madeira.

— Que estranho isso! – comenta Krookodile.

— Será que vai ter música ao vivo hoje? – Gengar está empolgado.

— Seja lá o que for, vamos ver isso direito depois da avaliação! – declara Scizor.

Eles entraram na sala de aula e se surpreenderam com um enorme cartaz na lousa, cheio de enfeites, desenho de corações e estrelas e estava escrito em purpurina “BEM VINDOS A SEGUNDA ETAPA!”.

Os outros estudantes vão entrando e vão se deparando com o belo cartaz. Quando todos estão na sala. Xerneas finalmente entra na sala, cumprimentando os alunos em sua costumeira alegria:

—BOM DIA, MEUS AMORES! COMO VÃO?

— Bom dia pofessora! – responderam os estudantes.

A professora observa Hydreigon meio acanhada e se aproxima dela.

— Tudo bem querida!

— Err... tudo! – a dragoa tem enorme respeito por Xerneas, mas tem um certo temor por ela, pelo fato dela ser do tipo fada.

— Fique tranquila, meu bem! Não vai ter confronto na minha avaliação! Não vai precisar enfrentar nenhum tipo fada! – tranquiliza a professora. Mas logo seu olhar se volta para Scizor.

— SCIZOR!!! QUERIDA! Saiba que fiquei muito contente quando soube que você fará essa avaliação com a gente! Muito bom ver alguém linda e inteligente como você conosco! Espero que goste do que preparei pra essa turma.

— Err... obrigada professora – a inseto ficou sem-graça.

— Bom turma! Acompanhem-me para o local de avaliação! – disse a cervo, pedindo aos alunos para saírem da sala.

Seguindo a professora, os alunos andaram pelo campus até a praça, onde estava sendo montado um palco.

— Esse será o palco de vocês meus queridos! Hoje vocês vão brilhar, pois a segunda etapa da avaliação consiste em cada equipe realizar uma perfomace digna de concursos de condecoração! - declara Xerneas radiante.

—QUEEEEEEEEE?! – os estudantes estavam incrédulos pelo que acabaram de ouvir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Dispersar - Defog

Insultar - Taunt 

Estilharço Psíquico - Shattered Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, assim concluímos mais um capítulo. Os Pokémon tiveram um momento estressante com esse teste. Mas fora da sala, outros conflitos vão acontecendo.
> 
> Mas a segunda etapa ministrada por Xerneas promete ser diferente de tudo o que os alunos fizeram até então.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura e até a próxima!


	9. Capítulo 9 – O que a gente não faz por nota?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi bem difícil de escrever!
> 
> Agora todo mundo se surpreende ao saber como será a segunda etapa da avaliação! Como a turma de UU vai se sair nessa?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Boa parte dos alunos ainda estava incrédula pela proposta de avaliação da professora Xerneas. Eles nunca imaginariam em realizar uma apresentação típica de concursos. Todos eles estavam cochichando entre si sobre isso. Apesar de alguns terem gostado da idéia, teve outros que não ficaram nada felizes com essa atividade.

— Professora, não sei se a senhora se lembra mas, estamos aqui para ser combatentes, e não performancistas! – indagou Haxorus.

— Sei muito bem disso querido! – respondeu a cervo – mas vocês sabem que mesmo os combatentes terão que lidar com situações diferentes, que não estejam em seu cotidiano. Para nos ajudar nessa avaliação, trouxe uma convidada especial. Ela é uma das professoras da Academia de Lillycove. Ela vai julgar o desempenho das equipes.

Logo, a atenção dos estudantes se voltou para uma fumaça rosada que surgia no palco. Logo uma explosão de gliter e pequenas faíscas surgiram no palco, e quando a fumaça abaixou, revelou-se que era uma Braixen, que deu uma pirueta e pousou ao lado de Xerneas.

— Olá, meu nome é Braixen da Academia de Performancistas de Lillycove. E hoje estarei com vocês para ser a jurada das apresentações! – disse ela de forma radiante.

Muitos estudantes ficaram possessos pela presença dela.

— Não acredito! A rainha das performances, a Braixen está aqui? Na Smogon? – Primarina estava encantado – me belisque pra ver se não tô sonhando.

— É uma honra tê-la aqui! – felicitava Muk.

— Meu Arceus! Uma performancista profissional com mais de quinze anos de carreira, aqui para nos avaliar! Taí o que é sentir a pressão! – Togekiss, maravilhado, comenta com Sylveon sobre a raposa. Mas o ouvido da Pokémon de fogo ficou de pé quando ouviu as palavras “quinze anos de carreira”.

— Pois é! – continua Sylveon, igualmente empolgado – e pelo visto, continua com a mesma aparência fofa de sempre. Também, ela se segura para não evolui para Delphox, por isso ela se mantém com essa aparência tão jovem, mesmo ela tendo a idade de trinta e...

Mas logo é interrompido por Braixen, que correu furiosa para os dois Pokémon fada que estavam comentando sobre a idade dela.

— Ei, sabia que é feio ficar comentando a idade de uma dama. Pois saibam que eu tenho dezoito anos! OUVIRAM? No meu coração e alma tenho DEZOITO ANOS! – disse ela ofegante, deixando os fadas boquiabertos pela sua repentina raiva.

— Bem, como estávamos dizendo! – a raposa retomou a compostura – minha amiga Xerneas me chamou para ser a jurada da apresentação de vocês. O que vão fazer é uma apresentação em times com o uso de seus movimentos. Na minha Kombi tem alguns figurinos e um rádio com entrada USB para utilização das trilhas. Lógico que levarei em consideração que vocês não são familiarizados com isso, mas mesmo assim quero ver o que vocês podem fazer com o que sabem e com o tempo que terão.

— Tempo que teremos? Como assim? – perguntou Serperior.

— Bom, cada equipe terá que se reunir e elaborar uma performance na qual terá que se apresentada a partir das quatro da tarde! – continua Xerneas - a ordem será determinada em um sorteio feito nessa hora. Até lá os times já devem ter sua apresentação já elaborada. Isso dá umas oito horas e meia de elaboração. E cada apresentação deve durar entre três a cinco minutos. Vocês têm sorte da Braixen arrumar um dia em sua lotada agenda para participar desse evento com vocês. Então, qualquer dúvida, pergunte para mim ou para ela que vamos dar umas orientações para as equipes. Mas mesmo que vocês não dominem a arte das performances, quero ver todos vocês caprichando nessa avaliação. Seus resultados nessa avaliação vão influenciar os resultados gerais. Ah! E também quero um relatório escrito sobre o andamento de cada equipe. O mínimo é uma página. O máximo é uma folha, e nada mais.

— Professora, a senhora vai me desculpar, mas não vejo em como uma atividade dessas vai avaliar nossas capacidades de combate! – contesta Haxorus.

— Pois eu penso o mesmo! – aderiu Darmanitan – pois como somos aspirantes a combatentes, acho que não deveríamos ficar perdendo tempo nessas apresentações. Meu time vai até a ouvidoria para registrar uma queixa contra essa avaliação.

— Nosso time vai? – questionou Metagross.

— Vamos sim! – declarou Haxorus – onde já se viu? Ficar fazendo essas apresentações cheias de enfeites e futilidades só para entretenimento. Nem os movimentos usados para executar essas palhaçadas são competitivamente viáveis.

— Pois tô contigo! – adicionou Darmanitan – Metagross, Seismitoad, Pidgeot e Zoroark, vamos todos nós para a ouvidoria.

— É melhor só você e o Haxorus irem! – disse a Seismitoad – se isso não der certo, iremos pelo menos adiantar alguma coisa para essa prova.

— Fazer isso é perda de tempo! Vamos pedir para que essa prova seja anulada! – fala Haxorus.

— Acho que só os dois bastam para registrar a queixa! – explana Metagross – se a solicitação não for aceita, teremos que ter algo pronto.

— Pensei que queria colaborar com o time! – Darmanitan estava indignado.

— E estou! – respondeu o metálico calmamente – mas sei que tem uma razão para nós termos uma avaliação assim. Eu só quero me precaver.

— Pois que seja! Vamos lá pessoal! – chateado Darmanitan, juntamente com Haxorus e Pidgeot vão à ouvidoria, deixando para trás Metagross, Seismitoad e Zoroark.

— Ai... lá se vai minha chance de voltar para UU! – suspira o noturno.

Vendo essa discussão que ocorreu em um dos times, a professora Xerneas se manifestou:

— Não é como se vocês fossem obrigados a realizar essa avaliação. Mas já vou logo avisando que reclamar na ouvidoria será perda de tempo.

Enquanto isso, Infernape ia caminhado, se afastando dos outros integrantes de sua equipe, mas sente que sua cauda é puxada pela Krookodile, que o arrasta de volta.

— Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?

— Vou reclamar na ouvidoria sobre essa prova. Por quê?

— Meu filho, não acabou de ouvir a professora? Ela disse que iremos perder tempo! Não me venha com essas frescuras e vamos fazer logo essa budega! – impôs Krookodile.

— Mas... fazer apresentação de performance?! – Infernape se indignou – isso não tem nada ver com as batalhas! E pode fazer uma prova como essa?

“Infernape, eu ouvir uma vez do professor Deoxys que as provas da segunda etapa são elaboradas pelo professor aplicador, mas antes, ela deve ser analisada pelos outros professores pra ver se atende os objetivos da universidade. E ainda depois, ela deve passar pelo crivo do coordenador Groudon, para só assim o professor poder aplicá-la aos alunos. Se a professora está propondo uma atividade como essa para nos avaliar, é porque ela já foi aprovada pelos outros professores e pelo coordenador. Por isso, não tem nada que nós possamos fazer em relação a isso!” Explica Starmie.

— Mas não entendo qual é a dos professores com isso! – Infernape ainda não entende os motivos da avaliação.

“Bem... acho que ela quer ver como nós reagimos a uma coisa fora do nosso habitual!” deduz a estrela “e talvez o uso do nosso tempo. Já que temos que elaborar uma apresentação de performance em apenas oito horas.”

— Quer dizer administrar o tempo, não é isso! – Krookodile acompanha o raciocínio de Starmie.

“É isso mesmo! E acho que o trabalho em equipe também... sem falar que aqueles que estão indo a ouvidoria já estão perdendo o tempo deles.”

— Pois então Starmie, você pode ficar com o relatório? Acho que você está entendendo o espírito da coisa – propôs Krookodile.

— O Starmie, como sempre, vai ficar com a parte chata! Rs rs... – comenta Gengar.

“Eu não me importo com o relatório!” declara o aquático. “Mas devo confessar que não sou muito familiarizado com esses concursos!”

— Mas num vai escapar da apresentação! Vamos já nus organizar no que faremos na nossa performance! – decidiu Krookodile.

— Então vamos nos juntar mais para decidirmos as coisas! – propôs Gengar.

Os seis se sentaram em círculo para o planejamento da apresentação.

— Creio que até podemos nos divertir nessa prova... – Scizor demonstra empolgação, apesar de ela está um pouco envergonhada – afinal, não é sempre que temos uma atividade como essa! Hi hi!

— Não me diga que curte esses concursos de condecoração! Hi hi – questionou Gengar, que deixa escapar um riso baixo.

— Bom, eu venho acompanhado essas apresentações... como um passatempo... er, é porque são tão divertidas de se ver... – responde a inseto encabulada, estendendo seus braços e mexendo suas garras de um lado para outro.

— Que bão que você também gosta de um pouco de cultura! – fala a crocodilo radiante – também gosto dessas apresentações.

— Pois é! Gosto muito da Braixen, mas eu tenho a Lea Vanjie, uma Leavanny Drag, como minha performancista favorita. Você vê as montagens que ela faz com as folhas? – Scizor se empolgou no assunto.

— Bem, acho ela maravilhosa! – continua Krookodile – mas nós não vamos nos esquecer dos machos, não é? O Shion, aquele Ampharos! Ele é um anjo, Arceus do céu!

— Bem, pra mim não tem ninguém que bata a Cereza, a Tsareena e suas pernonas! – declara Sceptile, com rubror no rosto.

— Bem, a Cereza não é apenas bonitona, mas também é bem habilidosa nas apresentações dela! – acrescenta Gengar.

— Ei! Você e a lagartixa também assistem esses concursos? – Infernape pergunta ao Gengar.

— E por que não? Você sabe que tem algo que nós não deixamos de apreciar...

— Isso mesmo Gengar! Todos sabem que o melhor desses concursos são...

— AS BELDADES! – declaram Gengar e Sceptile ao mesmo tempo e fazem gesto de jóia um para outro.

“Pelo visto, somos apenas Infernape e eu que não acompanhamos os concursos!” afirma Starmie.

— E realmente, os concursos são bem mais complicados do que parecem com o que vemos na TV! – continua Krookodile – tem um monte de termos próprio deles, há uma classificação específica dos movimentos, combinações diferentes das dos combates. A professora sabe que num vai sair algo profissional, mas ela deve avaliar se ao menos sai alguma coisa das equipes.

— Mas ainda acho que há times que terão mais vantagem do que a gente! – aponta Scizor – Primarina e Muk, por exemplo, são do clube de arte. Eles têm familiaridade com esses concursos.

— Sem falar que tem um time que tem a Altaria e a Marowak! Vocês virão que elas fizeram naquela festa! Vão deixar todos os outros times no bolso! – acrescenta Gengar.

— Sim, então é por isso que nós precisamos, antes de tudo, sermos criativos na nossa apresentação! – incentiva Krookodile – já tenho até uma música que será ótima nessa apresentação!

— Vai ser sertanejo? – indaga Sceptile.

— Não! Muito milhor e mais dançante! É uma música de forró!

— Lá vem você com seus breguetes... – comenta Infernape com certo desdém.

— E nem vem chiar não chipanzé! – a terrestre fala energicamente – lembre-se que foi por sua culpa que não consegui me apresentar na festa! Agora varmu todos mostrar como um bom forró pode ser bem massa!

— Que seja! Pode sair uma coisa bem divertida nisso! – Gengar estava sorridente, imaginando no que isso vai dar.

— Isso pode ser nosso diferencial! – concorda Scizor.

“Vamos confiar nas suas orientações!” Starmie sinaliza que confia na réptil.

— Que seja... – Infernape finalmente se dá por vencido.

— E como serão as nossas apresentações? – Sceptile se mostra mais interessado na atividade.

— Bem, seria bom se formos em pares! – continua Krookodile pensativa – temos duas fêmeas, três machos e um não-binário. Er... Starmie, já que tu é “ _café-com-leite_ ” você será como se fosse uma fêmea nessa apresentação, pode ser?

“Tudo bem!” concorda a estrela. À medida que o planejamento da apresentação vai prosseguindo, ele vai anotando tudo que considera relevante em um pequeno caderno, para ter subsídios para o relatório.

— E como serão feito os pares? – pergunta Scizor.

— Hum... deixe-me pensar... – a terrestre analisa os colegas – Bem, você Scizor, fica com o Sceptile. Starmie fica com o Infernape e Gengar fica comigo. Pode ser?

— Ok Krooko! – aceita Sceptile, mas ele engole seco por ter que ficar com a Pokémon mais poderosa da turma.

— E por que eu devo ficar com a estrela? – mais uma vez o Pokémon de fogo reclama da decisão de Krookodile. A réptil, então impaciente, pega no braço dele, se afasta dos demais e começa a cochichar para o Infernape:

— Olha aqui macaquinho, de maneira alguma te deixo com a Scizor, e você sabe muito bem o porquê. Quero te deixar com Starmie, pois ele é um dos poucos que consegue te controlar. Agora sua outra opção seria ficar comigo! Você topa a troca?

— Tá, tá! Fico com a estrela mesmo! – Infernape se convence a seguir as instruções de Krookodile.

— Certo! – a réptil volta sua atenção para o resto do time – o que mais vamos fazer? – mas ela viu que Scizor se afastou do grupo e estava se dirigindo à Kombi cor-de-rosa da Braixen. Ela já estava fuçando os vários baús, próximos ao veículo, revirando os diversos figurinos e enfeites.

— Ei Krookodile! Podemos falar sobre os figurinos agora? – pede a inseto, já experimentando uma tiara cheira de flores, toda sorridente.

— Essa daí realmente está empolgada com essa atividade... – observa a terrestre.

“Ela fica tão graciosa com essa tiara...” Starmie não deixa de se encantar do jeito radiante de Scizor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os outros times também vão planejando suas apresentações. Não muito distante de Krookodile e os outros, Kommo-o, Primarina, Muk, Aerodactyl, Hippowdon e Cobalion estão freneticamente conversando sobre os seus preparativos.

— Gente! Eu realmente amei essa prova! Mal posso esperar para mostrar a nossa atuação! – fala Primarina empolgado.

— Sim! Mas isso não deixa de ser algo desafiador para nós! – alerta Muk – normalmente uma apresentação feita por profissionais pode levar até semanas para ser planejada e ensaiada, para então ser apresentada ao público. Por conta do curto espaço de tempo e de nossa inexperiência vai ficar muito abaixo de uma performance profissional.

— Mas acho que a professora vai levar isso em consideração, não é? – questiona Cobalion.

— É, mas vai ser difícil de prever o que a professora vai querer com isso! – afirma Kommo-o.

Há alguns metros de distância, uma música tocava alto através do celular. E observa-se que Crawdant, Arcanine e Beedrill estavam dançando no seu ritmo e fantasiados de forma espalhafatosa.

— E tem Pokémon que ainda acha que isto é brincadeira! – comenta Hippowdon, posteriormente ela cochicha para Cobalion – o Arcanine está em uma posição ruim na sala e ouvi dizer que ele não sabia de nada da prova escrita.

— Lá vem você com suas fofocas! – suspirou o espadachim.

— Eu? Com fofocas? Só ouvi os comentários! Fofoca mesmo é que Ferrothorn, que é membro do conselho estudantil, se ferrou bonito contra um dos protestantes de ontem. Olha que este protestante era um Pokémon aquático! – continuou a hipopótamo.

— Ai ai, quem precisa do _Flying Press,_ que é o jornal da universidade, quando se tem a Hippowdon, que é a maior fofoqueira da Smogon! – comenta a Primarina.

— Vamos deixar esses fuxicos pra depois? – Muk chama atenção – realmente temos que trabalhar sério para que saia uma apresentação descente! Agora, vamos arrasar!

— Assim que se fala Muquinha! – aclama a foca animada.

Enquanto isso, próximos a algumas árvores, o time de Altaria já vai fazendo seus primeiros ensaios. Marowak estava segurando um tentáculo de Tentacruel, o ensinando a dançar. A água-viva macho vai movendo delicadamente seus tentáculos acompanhando os movimentos da colega.

— Viu como você leva jeito pra coisa? – a Pokémon fogo-fantasma o elogia – você está indo bem!

— Realmente essa avaliação é diferente do que fizemos até agora! – comenta o venenoso – sei que você e a Altaria podem se destacarem na apresentação, mas com certeza a professora vai querer avaliar a atuação de toda a equipe.

— Pois é, mas acho que com um pouco de prática, todos nós conseguiremos uma boa atuação. Seu movimento Giro Rápido pode ajudá-lo na dança. Vamos tentar?

— Vamos lá! – responde o venenoso, que segura uma das mãos de Marowak.

— Gire, mas com cuidado!

Tentacruel usa o giro rápido e executa um belo passo de dança, levando sua parceira e fazendo-a gira rapidamente ao redor dele.

— É assim mesmo! – disse a ígnea um pouco cambaleante – com um pouco mais de ensaio vamos aperfeiçoar isso e... AI, PELO GRANDE SENHOR DA LUZ!! - ela não termina a sentença, já que vinha na direção deles um Pokémon roxo que vinha rodopiando rapidamente na direção deles.

BAAAAAMMMM!!!

Ele acaba se esbarrando em Tentacruel, o derrubando a alguns metros de distância.

— TENTACRUEL! – gritou a Marowak – você está bem?

— Ai... isso sim que é um Giro Rápido... – disse o venenoso ainda zonzo – Starmie sempre foi um melhor _spinner_ do que eu...

Starmie ainda continua girando verticalmente pela praça e os outros membros do time corriam desesperados atrás dele. Até que a estrela acaba batendo em uma árvore e cai estatelado no chão, com o núcleo virado para baixo.

— STARMIE!!! – gritavam os outros integrantes do time.

Sceptile estava na frente e acudiu primeiro o colega:

— Vixe! Tá bem cara?

“Ai... no céu passa Manchete?” a estrela estava meio confusa das ideias.

Logo os outros membros chegaram para ver a situação do colega.

— Se machucou Starmie? – Scizor estava visivelmente preocupada.

“Ai... ainda bem que não bati com o núcleo!” observa-se que não ocorreu nada de grave com o aquático.

— Que bom... – Krookodile suspirou aliviada – agora vê se faz as coisas mais delicadamente o chimpanzé!

— Tá achando que é minha culpa? – bufou Infernape – foi Starmie que girou rápido demais.

— É que você colocou muita força! Como Starmie está usando o Giro Rápido, não precisava por força nenhuma! – apontava a terrestre.

— Agora que a estrela ainda está viva, agora temos que decidir os movimentos! – sugere Gengar.

— Sim! Eu andei pesquisando algumas técnicas que seria bom de usar na apresentação! – Scizor mostra seu celular com as pesquisas que fez na rede sobre o assunto.

— Realmente, têm movimentos bem diferentes do que normalmente usamos em combates! – comenta Krookodile.

— Agora sei de duas coisas que dão muito ponto em concursos! – aponta Gengar – os Z-Moves e os movimentos de juramentos!

“Movimentos de juramento?”

— Sim! – continua Gengar – são de três tipos, água, fogo e vegetal. Se um movimento de juramento de um tipo for combinado com um de outro, isso vai gerar efeitos interessantes como aparição de arco-íris, ou aparição de mar de fogo, ou de um pântano. Mas são poucos Pokémon que são capazes de aprenderem esses movimentos.

— Olha! Parece que Infernape pode aprender o Juramento do Fogo e o Sceptile pode aprender o Juramento da Grama! – aponta Scizor, mostrando suas pesquisas no celular.

— Acho que seria massa se esses dois fizerem esses movimentos no final da apresentação! – afirma Krookodile.

— Então isso quer dizer que vou ter que cooperar com essa lagartixa! – o Pokémon lutador pergunta em um tom de indignação.

— Também não acho uma boa ideia! – aponta Sceptile – e se o chimpanzé quiser me queimar ao invés de combinar o ataque comigo!

Os outros membros lembraram que os dois iniciais ainda não estão se dando bem devido aos eventos de ontem.

— Olha aqui vocês dois! – Krookodile resolve ser firme – num tem mais nenhum filhote aqui. Essa será nossa chance de aumentar nossas notas e dus dois aprenderem de uma vez por todas a trabalharem em equipe. Então, esquecem o que houve ontem e deixem de pirraça. Vocês dois vão usar esses movimentos juntos sim e vão parar de birra!

— Aff... tá muito mandona hoje! – reclama Infernape.

— Às vezes tenho que ser assim já que tem mon que ainda age com infantilidade! Você acha que não é capaz de fazer isso? Não tem habilidade de usar um movimento diferente como esse? – ela tenta atiçar o espírito desafiador de Infernape.

— Tá duvidando das minhas capacidades? – resmunga Infernape – tudo bem! Vou executar essa bagaça pra mostrar o quanto vocês dependem de mim! Ai dessa lagartixa estragar as coisas de novo...

— Ai ai... parece que não tenho escolha... – o vegetal ficou temeroso, mas também concorda em executar o juramento.

\- Ah! E a estrela vai fazer o Z-move? – pergunta o macaco apontando para Starmie.

“Er... não sei se dá! Z-moves são muito perigosos. E se eu causar danos ou machucar alguém?” Starmie está temerosa em executar um Z-move no palco.

— Ei Starmie, você tem o Z-Cristal psíquico? – indaga Krookodile.

“Sim! Por quê?”

— Por que não usa o Z-move psíquico em mim? Sou imune ao ataques psíquicos! – propôs a réptil.

“Sei não! Não vai ter riscos se eu executar esse Z-move não?”

— Se você direcionar o tar do _“Chateredi Pissiqui”_ neu, num vai ter problema nenhum!

“Vou tentar!”

— Certo! Então vamu logo que já já vai tá uma fila medonha nos tutores.

Próximo à biblioteca central, há um saguão onde funciona a tutoraria dos movimentos, um lugar onde os estudantes podem aprender e relembrar os movimentos o quanto quiserem quase que instantaneamente. Cinco Smeargles são os tutores encarregados, que possuem em seu catálogo diversos tipos de movimentos, inclusive os raros movimentos de juramento. Logo, Krookodile e os outros entraram na fila para montarem o _movest_ necessário para a apresentação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As horas vão passando. As duas professoras vão observando o andamento dos planejamentos. Vez ou outra vão dando dicas aos alunos e a Braixen vai relatando as rotinas do trabalho dela àqueles que tiveram curiosidade sobre os performancistas. Meio dia, as duas se sentam juntas para conversar sobre a atividade enquanto almoçam.

— Sinceramente Xerneas, realmente eu não sei o que você quer com os alunos. Eles realmente não entendem muito dos concursos de condecoração – comenta a raposa.

— É minha querida! Por isso eu quero avaliar em como eles se portam em relação a uma atividade fora dos padrões dele. A princípio, os concursos são bem diferentes dos combates, mas há muitos fatores avaliados que serão importantes nos seus futuros trabalhos de integrantes de time de agência como a administração do tempo, ação com o inesperado e, acima de tudo, o trabalho em equipe! – explica a cervo.

— Seus critérios são show! – Braixen diz isso com um meigo sorriso – mas é uma pena que nem todos entendem seus critérios.

— Pois não é? É uma pena que nem todos entendem como as coisas podem ser interligadas. Mas é pra isso que estão na faculdade não é? Eles devem aprender logo como as coisas funcionam, senão terão momentos difíceis quando saírem daqui – Xerneas fala em um tom sério, mas logo abre um sorriso – mas vendo como a maioria deles está engajada no projeto, creio que felizmente que a maioria dos jovens tem mente aberta para novas aprendizagens.

Na cantina, Starmie fazia o pedido do almoço para toda a equipe. O atendente do estabelecimento, o Butterfree fica curioso em relação às atividades da segunda prova:

— O que seu time vai fazer nessa avaliação?

“Dançar forró!” responde a estrela, demonstrando cansaço.

— AH AH! Só pode está brincando! Hi hi – gargalhou a borboleta.

“Não sabe que a professora Xerneas sempre inventa algo diferente? A avaliação será apresentação de condecoração. E foi a Krookodile que determinou a temática de forró!” envergonhada, estrela tentava expor os motivos de sua situação. “O que eu não faço por uma nota...”

— Realmente essa avaliação de vocês deve ser a mais esquisita de suas vidas! Hi hi! Bem, tenham uma boa apresentação!

Enquanto Butterfree preparava os lanches, Metagross chegava à cantina. Ele estava com um semblante bem desanimado.

“Metagross! Está tudo bem contigo?” Starmie não deixou de reparar que algo está errado com ele.

— Afff... – o metálico respira fundo – Darmanitan e Haxorus ainda não voltaram para nós prepararmos a apresentação. Eles já obtiveram resposta da ouvidoria, essa avaliação é aprovada pelos professores. Mas ainda teimam em não participar dela! É como se fosse indigno para eles realizar esse tipo de performance.

“Isso é sério! Pode prejudicar os demais membros da equipe!” disse a estrela chocada.

— Pois é... mas vou ver o que podemos fazer durante a tarde! Mas nós já perdemos muito tempo nessa discussão... – Metagross volta seu olhar para o balcão – mas é desanimador saber que posso ser rebaixado só por causa da teimosia dos meus colegas!

“Não acho que isso seja suficiente para lhe causar um rebaixamento!” Starmie tenta incentivar o colega “Você é um dos Pokémon mais inteligentes da sala, tenho certeza que os professores irão considerar isso!”

— Espero que esteja certo Starmie!

“Meu pedido já chegou! Tenho que ir agora, pois o pessoal está esperando pelo almoço!”

— Certo, então vai logo! Você ainda tem a apresentação de seu time para se preocupar não é? Até mais parceiro!

“Até mais! Espero que as coisas dêem certo para você!” então a estrela, com o uso de seus poderes telecinéticos, leva a comida para os seus colegas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As horas vão passando e os estudantes vão ensaiando suas apresentações. A partir das três da tarde, Xerneas vai avisando aos avaliados quanto tempo falta para terminar com a preparação da performance.

— FALTA UMA HORA!!!!!!

E assim ela foi avisando quando faltavam quarenta e cinco minutos. Depois, trinta minutos. E agora faltam:

— QUINZE MINUTOS!!!

— STARMIIIIIIE!!! JÁ TERMINOU O RELATÓRIO? – grita Krookodile de dentro do banheiro, em frente ao espelho, enquanto prepara sua maquiagem.

“Ufa! Finalmente terminei isso!” do lado de fora, a estrela segura a folha com o relatório já passado a limpo.

— ENTÃO VENHA SE ARRUMAR LOGO! SÓ FALTA VOCÊ!

Saíram os machos do banheiro masculino, cada um estava usando um chapéu de palha e um lenço no pescoço. O lenço de Infernape é azul, o de Sceptile é verde-escuro e o de Gengar é lilás.

— Estou bonito Starmie? – pergunta Gengar.

— Pra mim os machos sempre estarão tudo feio! – debocha Sceptile.

— Starmie! Já disse que é pra tu se arrumar! – Krookodile puxa a estrela pelo braço para o banheiro feminino.

“Espera aí Krookodile! Sabe que não posso entrar no banheiro feminino!” disse a estrela resistindo ao puxão da crocodilo.

— Não sabe que até ao término da prova você será fêmea! Vamu entrar ai para te arrumarmos logo! – ambos entram no banheiro.

Dentro do recinto, Scizor já esperava pela estrela. Ela estava produzida, com leve maquiagem no rosto, usava uma tiara branca com flores artificiais igualmente brancas. E também usava uma larga saia de cetim branca que cobria boa parte de seu enorme abdômen. Ela está com alguns acessórios já preparados para Starmie, duas ombreiras cor-de-rosa de pano com elástico e tiras de cor rosa metálico, uma faixa de elástico da mesma cor com um crochê de botão de rosa o enfeitando, e uma faixa de elástico dourado.

— Starmie você vai ficar lindo com esses enfeites! – disse Scizor bastante empolgada.

Mas sabendo que é a Scizor que vai arrumá-lo deixou o aquático extremamente envergonhado. Seu núcleo estava piscando com um forte brilho de cor magenta. Ele queria fugir daí, mas seu corpo paralisou de tanta vergonha e ele sequer conseguia se mover. Foi necessário que Krokoodile o empurrasse para que ele ficasse próximo a Scizor.

Então a inseto começou seu trabalho, colocou as ombreiras em seus “braços” laterais, em seguida levantou um pouco a sua “ponta” inferior esquerda para colocar a faixa dourada, que simularia o anel dourado do braço inferior esquerdo que ele teve quando era um Staryu. E finalmente, na ponta superior, era inseriu a fita com a rosa.

Em seguida, Scizor pegou uma espécie de creme transparente com gliter misturado. Com o auxilio de um pincel, ela passa delicadamente sobre sua as partes douradas próximas ao núcleo. A inseto tinha um enorme cuidado nessa atividade, pois sabe que Starmie não gosta que toquem em seu núcleo.

— CINCO MINUTOS! – ouvia-se, de longe, o grito da professora fazendo a contagem regressiva.

Scizor concluiu seu serviço – pronto Starmie! Você tá lindo! Se olhe por favor! – disse ela radiante mostrando para estrela o seu reflexo.

Starmie ficou sem reação, nunca tinha se visto com tantos enfeites assim. Mas fica lisonjeado ao saber que a inseto gostou muito dessa aparência. O gel aplicado dá um certo realce ao brilho de seu núcleo.

Saíram do banheiro. As fêmeas foram na frente. Krookodile estava usando uma maquiagem carregada. Estava com uma fita de cetim vermelho envolta de sua cabeça, com um laço vermelho no topo. Seus lábios estavam com um batom vermelho bem forte, usava uma jaqueta de crochê bege com rendas vermelhas.

Os machos viram a aparência das fêmeas. Riram baixo, pois estavam bem diferentes do que se apresentam usualmente. Mas notam que Starmie ainda não saiu.

— Venha logo estrela! Tamu com pressa! – Krookodile puxava o aquático para fora, e finalmente, os outros viram como ele estava. Fizeram um esforço enorme para não rir. Mas os três acabaram soltando uma gagarlhada.

—PPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mas Starmie acabou ficando constrangido devido às risadas. Seu núcleo emitiu um brilho forte de cor magenta.

— Foi mal estrela mas... hahaha – Infernape tentava controlar o riso – não sei como, mas tá graciosa e hilário ao mesmo tempo... pfffft...

— Xiiiiiiiii... o núcleo dele tá rosa... hihihi... está envergonhado... – Gengar também tenta parar de rir – mas você está muito bonito!

— DOIS MINUTOS!!

— Bora logo cambada! – comandou Krookodile.

Mas Starmie ficou tão envergonhado que não estava conseguindo se mover. Teve que ser puxado por Krookodile e Gengar para ir para o palco. A estrela começa a refletir se foi mesmo uma boa ideia em convencer o Infernape a desistir de ir à ouvidoria, pois tudo que ele queria agora é que essa avaliação fosse cancelada.

Logo, grande parte da classe UU já se encontrada reunida próxima ao palco, todos devidamente caracterizados. Xerneas e Braixen já estavam no centro do palco com um pote com algumas fichas para realizarem os sorteios da ordem das apresentações.

— Vamos sortear uma equipe por vez! – avisava a cervo – assim cada equipe só vai saber na hora quando será sua vez.

Os estudantes estavam observando o figurino de seus colegas. Starmie estava constrangido de ser visto nessa aparência. Acabou ouvido um assovio:

— FIIIUUUUUUUU! – era Crawdant – até eu queria te convidar para sair agora estrela!

Era só que faltava, ter que ouvir “gracejos” dos machos. Mas quando ele e seus companheiros se viraram e viram a aparência do lagosta, ficaram bastante espantados e foram contagiados em cair em uma gargalhada. Crawdant estava usando um vestido rosa com listras pretas de torcedora. E segurava pom-pons rosas com suas garras.

— “HAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHAHAHA!”

— QUE ISSO CRAWDANT! PFFFTTT...- o estômago de Sceptile chegou a doer devido às risadas.

— Culpa da Beedrill por ter essas ideias! – falou o lagosta emburrado.

— Sério Crawdant! Tá lindo! – comentou o Gengar.

— Afff... ou é isso ou é Volta em U na cara! – suspirou o noturno.

— CRAWDANT!! – Breedrill gritava de longe – vamos logo que nós seremos os primeiros!

— JÁAAAAAA? – o lagosta ficou nervoso – ai gente, tenho que ir! – assim ele acompanhou a vespa até o palco.

— HEHEHEHE! – Gengar não parava de rir – viu Starmie? Todo mundo vai ter que passar por essa vergonha! Então vamos levar isso mais de boa, certo?

O fantasma dizia isso para a estrela ficar mais tranquila. Realmente todos vão passar por esse constrangimento. Starmie percebe que deve controlar seu nervosismo.

Tentacruel estava passando por eles, mas quando avistou Starmie todo produzido, ele ficou atônito por conta de tão maravilhado que ficou. Os acessórios combinaram muito bem com ele e o gel passado ao lado do núcleo serviu para realçar seu brilho. Sentiu como se uma lança atravessasse em seu coração devido à tamanha graciosidade da estrela.

— Realmente está encantador... – pensava o água-viva. Ele estava com pinturas brancas na face e uns chocalhos em seus tentáculos. Mal percebeu quando a estrela se aproximou dele.

“Fantasia interessante, Tentacruel!” elogiou Starmie.

— Er... a sua também... digo... com licença... – disse Tentacruel saindo rapidamente daí.

— Realmente, muita gente tem que lidar com a timidez ao apresentar ao palco fantasiado! – comenta Gengar.

“Sim, mas não vejo nada de constrangedor na aparência de Tentacruel!” repara o aquático.

O água-viva corre, mas acaba se esbarrando em alguém.

— Me desculpe! Eu não estava prestando a atenção e... – mas fica surpreendido ao ver em quem se esbarrou – Cloyster?! O que faz aqui?

— Vim assistir as apresentações, ué! – Responde a ostra – e você ficou admirado com a estrela, não é? Diz-me a verdade? – ela pergunta com um olhar de assanhada.

— Você não deveria tá em aula? – questionou o venenoso constrangido.

— Fomos liberados para ver as apresentações! – informa Cloyster – não só nossa sala, mas como todas as outras também.

Logo, estudantes de todos os estratos vão chegando à praça. Os alunos de UU ficaram abismados a saberem que serão assistidos não só por seus colegas como também por toda a universidade. Isso deixou Starmie novamente assustado. Se lembrou de um certo anfíbio de OU. Ele tratou de não sair de perto dos companheiros para não ser abordado por ele. Mas quem se aproxima deles é a Azumarill, Breloom e Amoonguss.

— Escapei por pouco em realizar uma prova assim! – falou o lutador achando graça.

— Não diga isso Breloom! – repreendeu o venenoso – mas sei que esse teste não será fácil para vocês!

— Fiquei meio chateada por não poder participar! – afirma a aquática-fada – mas ver o Infernape pagar Aipom vai ser bem divertido! Hihi!

— Aipom é uma pinóia – resmungou o chipanzé – mas isso só quer dizer que você sofrerá mais ao enfrentar o pessoal de OU, oh bolinha azul!

— Gente, deixe nossos colegas se concentrarem! Vamos lá desejar boa sorte pro Tentacruel também! – chama Amoonguss.

De repente, através de um microfone montado no palco, Xerneas começa a se pronunciar.

— Vamos começar com as apresentações! Agradeço a presença de todos por vir prestigiar as performances de hoje, à professora Braixen que está prestando um grande auxílio para o evento de hoje e, especialmente à turma de UU que investiram esforços para preparar o espetáculo que iremos prestigiar nesse momento. Sem mais delongas, vamos iniciar as performaces com o time de Arcanine, Beedrill, Chesnaught, Crawdant, Klefki e Raikou.

A platéia urrou em empolgação. As apresentações estão prestes a se iniciarem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Juramento do Fogo - Fire Pledge

Juramento da Grama - GRass Pledge

Volta em U - U-Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A segunda etapa foi dividida em dois capítulos. Neste que acabaram de ler aborda a parte de preparação das equipes e a interação dos membros do time de Starmie. Krookodile tá botando quente no time (agora tô com mania de deixar as Pokémon terrestres serem as mãezonas do time). O próximo capítulo vai se focar nas apresentações.
> 
> E Lea Vanjie, citada por Scizor nesse capítulo, é uma personagem da página do Facebook Pokémon Drag Race.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Tempo de brilhar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores! Mais uma capítulo, que é a continuação da segunda etapa!
> 
> Agora as apresentações vão iniciar, como vão se sair a turma de UU?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Os estudantes de UU estão prestes a apresentarem suas performances no palco montado de improviso na praça da universidade. Os alunos de outros estratos foram convidados a assistirem a apresentação. Eles estão na expectativa do quão divertida e engraçada isso pode ser.

— Ai, por que tivemos que ser rebaixados? Essa avaliação seria tão divertida! – lamenta Ambipom, que estava entre o público – e nem para me convidarem.

— É pra deixar de ser tão zueiro! – comenta Mienshao.

— Nem vem com sermão que você também foi rebaixada! – bufou o mico.

— Mas pelo menos terei outra chance!

O primeiro grupo começa a se apresentar. Arcanine, Klefik e Raikou são os primeiros a entrarem ao palco. Os cães vão pisando forte no chão, enquanto a chaveiro remexe suas chaves e vão ditando o ritmo da música.

_Uh huh, this is my shit_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Because I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

Depois entraram, vestidos como torcedoras e, cada um segurando um par de pompom rosa choque, Crawdant e Chesnaught, que vão dançado com passos fortes e meio desengonçados. O público gargalha e urra do modo de como eles se apresentam. Constantemente se escuta assovios e risadas, mas os dois faziam o possível para ignorar a platéia e continuarem executando suas performances. A lagosta usou a Dança da Espada seguido de Jato Aquático, enquanto o lutador executou uma esplendida combinação de Fortalecer e Escudo de Espinho, tudo isso estilosamente.

“Ai, se eu não subir parar UU depois disso...” pensava o ouriço.

Finalmente, Beedrill entrava no palco, usando o vestido da mesma cor do que os dos machos. Dois pompons estavam fincados em suas lanças de suas patas dianteiras. A vespa fazia várias piruetas com as técnicas Volta em U e Acrobacias. O público ficou extasiado com a apresentação dela. Atrás dela, os cães usavam Velocidade Extrema pelo placo e Klefik espalha luzes no palco com seu Brilho Mágico. Então, ela jogou os pompons para o alto para em seguida mega-evoluir. Os espectadores urraram ao ver a Mega-Beedrll. Ela fez mais uma Acrobacia para fazer graça, e ergueu suas patas para pegar os pompons que estavam caindo, mas conseguiu fincar apenas um deles, sendo que outro caiu no chão. Beedrill posava com estilo tentando relevar esse erro e com isso finaliza a performance.

O público aplaudiu a atuação deles. Ficaram encantados e admirados principalmente pelo desempenho hábil de Beedrill e pela coragem de Crawdant e Chesnaught de atuarem como torcedoras.

— Pelo menos esses dois devem ter a masculinidade bem resistente! – comenta Krookodile.

Braixen vai para junto do grupo expondo sua pré-avaliação.

— Temática interessante! Mas aviso que não foi uma boa escolha uma música com _nomes feios_. Afinal de conta, os concursos também são vistos por crianças!

A primeira equipe deixa o palco e em seguida, Xerneas anuncia a próxima apresentação:

— Agora com vocês, Chandelure, Empoleon, Hydreigon, Mamoswine, Manetric e Togekiss!

De repente, uma névoa se espalha pelo palco. Não dá para ver os integrantes da equipe. Uma música gótica começa a tocar enquanto algumas luzes azuis flutuam no palco, dando um ar de tenebroso à apresentação. As chamas “dançavam” pelo palco como se tivessem vida própria. Repentinamente, descargas elétricas são vistas por entre a névoa, mostrando a silhueta dos integrantes da equipe. Posteriormente, escuta-se barulho de blocos de gelo se despedaçando pelo chão. E finalmente, uma ventania dispersa a névoa aos poucos. Togekiss estava batendo suas asas para retirar a fumaça que escondia os outros membros e finalmente, todos, exceto Hydreigon, foram revelados. Então eles formam um círculo. Empoleon emite um Anel de Água dentro do círculo e eles começam a simular um ritual de invocação. Através do Coro, os estudantes acompanham a canção.

_Hysterical, tragical_

_Victim of ritual_

_Cynical, critical_

_Victim of ritual_

_She's a killer, killer_

_She's a killer, killer_

Finalmente, Hydreigon surge voando pelo palco, como se ela tivesse sido conjurada pelos outros. Ela urra bem forte, deixando os telespectadores impressionados. Ela emite um Pulso do Dragão para o alto para demonstrar seu poder. Os outros a acompanham com os seus poderes. Empoleon com seu Canhão Brilhante, Togekiss com seu Brilho Mágico, e Chandelure com Will o’ Wisp. A Manetric mega-evolui e emite um forte Trovão e Mamoswine executa o Dança da Chuva para dar um clima mais tempestuoso. Essa apresentação causou muito alvoroço com o público. Hydreigon realiza uma Volta em U para finalizar sua performance e pousa na frente de seus colegas, reverenciando os espectadores, que aplaudiam intensamente.

— Vixe! A apresentação da Hydreigon foi da hora! – Gengar estava impressionado.

— Por que não podemos usar músicas legais que nem essa de agora! – comenta Sceptile, com um pouco de inveja. Mas logo recebe um olhar mortal de Krookodile.

— Ei Starmie! Tá com o relatório? – pergunta o fantasma.

— Tá aqui comigo – a estrela ergue o papel – Por quê?

— Deixa eu dar uma olhada nele?

Gengar pega o relatório, dá uma rápida lida e tira uma foto dele.

— Toma estrela! – disse devolvendo a folha – temos que ser precavidos! Vai que a professora nos pergunte sobre o relatório.

Depois de Hydreigon e os outros receberem os comentários de Braixen, Xerneas anuncia o próximo grupo.

— Aerodactyl, Cobalion, Hippowdon, Kommo-o, Muk e Primarina! É a vez de vocês brilharem!

Uma música instrumental arábica começa a tocar. Nisso, Hippowdon entrava utilizando alguns adornos em seu imenso corpo e um véu lilás cobrindo sua boca, estando caracterizada como uma dançarina do ventre. Sem medo de ser feliz, ela vai rebolando e invoca uma pequena tempestade de areia com sua habilidade. Posteriormente, os outros cinco surgiam no palco. Primarina e Muk também estavam caracterizados, utilizando adornos com guizos e véus e acompanham a hipopótamo na dança. A noturna lançava Ondas Venenosas com cores fortes, como as do seu corpo, e a foca usava sua bela voz para formar bolhas de água que cresciam e posteriormente, estouravam de acordo com as notas do Pokémon fada, formando diversas gotículas. Os machos dançavam em volta deles. Cobalion executava danças da espada combinado com Espada Sagrada e ficava em volta de Muk. Kommo-o combina a Dança do Dragão com Escamas Ressoantes e ficava próximo de Primarina. E Aerodactyl, parceiro de Hippowdon, resolveu realizar sua Mega-evolução. Em sua forma mais poderosa, ele se dedicava a fazer acrobacias aéreas e deferiu alguns pedaços de rocha que ficavam flutuando em volta dele.

Para preparar o ponto alto da apresentação, Muk realizou uma Dança da Chuva para anular a Tempestade de Areia. Então um cristal brilhou do colar que Primarina estava usando. Ele vai executar um Z-Move. Ele começou a cantarolar e uma imensa bolha de água vai se formando acima do palco. A massa se movia lentamente e ficou acima da platéia. Com uma nota mais forte, semelhante a um grito, Primarina “comanda” para que a bolha estoure. E com isso uma leve e bela chuva brilhante caia sobre o público, deixando-o maravilhado do lindo espetáculo que acabara de fazer.

— Nossa! Não é todo dia que vemos uma Ópera Oceânica! – comenta Braixen.

Incineroar estava assistindo a apresentação com a Decidueye – esse Primarina não perde uma chance para se exibir! – comenta demonstrando um pouco de aborrecimento.

— Mas ele estava lindo na atuação, não tava? – questiona a coruja, que acaba causando um rubor na face do felino.

— Pois é... hurmf hurmf... – Incineroar limpa a garganta – isso não dá para negar.

A raposa expõe sua análise ao time de Primarina. Ela elogia muito a finalização da foca. Após os comentários de Braixen, o grupo deixa o palco. A foca vai direto ao Pokémon de fogo.

— E ai gatão! Gostou da minha atuação?

— Até que você estava lindo como uma dançarina com véu! – responde o gato sem graça – mas você todo se engraçando com o público... e fazendo par com o Kommo-o... sei não...

— Não preocupe bichano! – o aquático coloca a pata no ombro de Incineroar – pois hoje a noite irei fazer uma performance só pra você! – essa declaração deixou o felino extremamente sem jeito.

— Os próximos serão Gengar, Infernape, Krookodile, Sceptile, Scizor e Starmie. Compareçam ao palco imediatamente! – anunciou Xerneas.

— É nóis agora! – chama a crocodilo.

Mas Starmie ainda está relutante em subir ao palco. Os outros já iam se dirigir em direção ao palanque, mas a estrela ficava pra trás.

— Oh Starmie! Não fique embromando não! – fala Krookodile – é a nossa vez!

“Não sei se vou conseguir me apresentar desse jeito!” a estrela ainda estava tomada pela vergonha.

Mas Gengar teve uma ideia para incentivar a estrela. Passou umas instruções cochichando no ouvido dos outros quatros integrantes.

— Será que a formosa senhorita Krookodile vai me conceder essa dança nesse momento? – disse o fantasma galanteador, estendendo a mão para a terrestre.

— Aceito sim querido! – ela respondeu entrando na atuação.

— Scizor, você me concederia essa dança, minha dama escarlate! – convidava Scepitile, pegando delicadamente em sua garra.

— Agradicida pelo convite! Hihihi... – a inseto achou graça o jeito de como o vegetal a convida.

Infernape se coloca diante de Starmie. Ele fica sem reação diante do parceiro.

— Bora chimpz! Só farta os dois! – cochicha Krookodile.

— Er... humrf... – o ígneo limpa a garganta, arrumando a coragem de fazer o convite – quer vir dançar comigo... minha... minha... jóia rara...

— Putz! Joia rara? HihiHaha! – Gengar se segura para não rir tão alto.

A estrela ficou atônita pelo convite de Infernape, e de como ele ficou constrangido com isso:

“Eu? Jóia rara? Da onde tirou isso?”

— Bora logo bijuteria ambulante! – o chimpanzé perde a paciência e pega no braço de Starmie, o arrastando para o palco.

Os outros acabam rindo do jeito nada delicado de Infernape de incentivar a estrela.

Logo, eles ficaram apostos para realizar a apresentação. Sceptile foi o primeiro a entrar. Soprando uma folha na boca, ele simula uma gaita realizando o movimento Assovio da Folha. Scizor entra em seguida, realizando um Vento Traseiro. Os outros quatros vão entrando e o time começa a dançar e realizar seus movimentos conforme o ritmo da música.

_Escrevi seu nome na areia_

_O sangue que corre em mim sai da tua veia_

_Veja só você é a única que não me dá valor_

_Então por que será que este valor é o que eu ainda quero ter._

_Tenho tudo nas mãos, mas não tenho nada_

_Então melhor ter nada e lutar pelo que eu quiser._

Krookodile realiza uma Tempestade de Areia, que combinado com Vento Traseiro de Scizor, faz com que a areia fique fluindo pelo palco como tivesse vida própria. Gengar pega em sua mão e a rodopia, e a noturna vai girando para se afastar do fantasma. Vendo que está em uma distância segura, ela realiza um Giro Brutal, tomando cuidado para não atingir seus companheiros. O fantasma aproveita e desfere um Feitiço, emitindo uma fumaça negra que se espalha pelo palco.

Então Infernape e Starmie começam a atuarem também. O macaco gira a estrela pelo braço e ela usa seu Raio de Bolhas. As bolhas produzidas rodopiam na brisa de vento e areia. Mais um giro, a estrela realiza o Ataque Estrelar, surgindo assim várias estrelas douradas em volta dos companheiros, realizando um show visual que empolga a platéia.

“Nunca pensei que eu teria que usar esses ataques novamente!”

Infernape, não querendo ficar pra trás no espetáculo, ficou mais empolgado, então resolveu fazer uma pirueta utilizado Acrobacia, ainda segurando o braço de Starmie. O aquático ficou assustado pelo repentino ato e instintivamente, utilizou de seus poderes psíquicos para manter o equilíbrio enquanto rodopiava pelo ar com o chimpanzé. E então, quando pousaram no chão, Infernape girou seu corpo e puxou Starmie para girar em volta dele. Mas esse ato acabou gerando muita energia cinética e fez que a estrela girasse tão rápido que fez com que o ígneo soltasse o braço dele e Starmie começou a rodopiar sem controle pelo palco. A estrela ficou apavorada por conta de um risco real de um acidente. Mas Scizor, que estava no lado oposto do palco, conseguiu agarrar o braço de Starmie em uma reação rápida. Depois a puxou para perto de si e apóia o aquático pelas costas com seu outro braço.

— Boa pegada Scizor! – Krookodile fala baixinho, elogiando a astúcia da inseto.

Starmie fica sem reação devido ao ato. De repente ele estava encarando a face de Scizor, que também não tirava os olhos do núcleo da estrela. O show tinha que continuar, então ela resolve “devolver” a estrela para o lutador. Então ela delicadamente puxa o braço do companheiro e o aquático usa o Giro Rápido para retomar ao Infernape.

Agora a apresentação estava próximo ao fim. Scizor realiza a Ventania Cortante, deixando a tempestade mais rigorosa. Gengar usa o Brilho Mágico para trazer mais luz ao palco. Sceptile finalmente Mega-evolui e dispara a Tempestade de Folhas, formando uma espécie de tornado verde formado por folhas. Agora é o momento do Z-Move, Krookodile fica no centro do palco e Starmie, atrás dela, enquanto os outros se afastam deles. O Psychium-Z, que estava fixado em um dos braceletes da estrela, começa a brilhar, e então o Estilharço Psíquico é executado. Uma forte energia psíquica é emanada e formam-se paredes transparentes ao redor da réptil.

— Lembre-se Starmie! Concentre seu ataque em mim!

A força psíquica faz com que as paredes se aproximem dela. Normalmente ela iria ser puxada por essa força para que ela recebesse vários impactos contra elas, mas como a noturna não é afetada por ataques psíquicos, ela realiza um Giro Brutal que estraçalha essas paredes em pedaços. Os estilhaços brilham pelo palco, causando um belo efeito visual, e o público aplaude forte pela bela execução desse ato.

Para o _gran finale_ , Infernape se coloca ao lado de Sceptile para realizarem os movimentos de Juramento de seus respectivos elementos. A técnica do vegetal emite varias folhas que rodopiam em volta deles. Então, com a técnica emitida pelo ígneo, labaredas consomem as folhas e vão formando uma chuva de fogo pelo palco.

A platéia grita de empolgação devido ao assustador, mas belo, efeito dessa técnica. Infernape se empolga e faz as labaredas girarem mais rápido.

— O chimps! Acho melhor irmos com calma! – avisa Sceptile.

Mas o lutador ignora o aviso do colega e com os braços, aumenta a velocidade da rotação do anel de fogo que se formava sobre eles e faíscas caiam sobre o palco. Scizor foi a primeira a ficar assustada com isso. Instintivamente ela correu em plena apresentação e resolveu se esconder há alguns metros do palanque. Ela ficou se tremendo de pavor e ficou agachada com as garras sobre a cabeça.

Aos poucos a empolgação do público se torna pavor. As faíscas caíram no palco e começavam a formar focos de incêndio. Foi só quando ouviu os gritos de pânico que Infernape se deu conta que estava exagerando na performance e resolveu, subitamente parar as labaredas, mas o placo logo estaria tomado pelas chamas.

Vendo isso Starmie rapidamente resolveu usar o Raio de Bolhas para apagar o princípio de incêndio. Essa técnica não é muito poderosa, mas foi o suficiente para controlar o incêndio. Krookodile o auxiliou com a Tempestade de Areia. O fogo foi apagado, mas o palco estava com vários pontos carbonizados e havia possibilidade dele se desabar.

— QUE ARRUMAÇÃO É ESSA DOS DOIS! – gritou a noturna – QUEREM PROVACAR UM ACIDENTE SÉRIO? É ISSO? PODERIAM TER MACHUCADO A SCIZOR! AGORA ELA DEVE TAR TODA ASSUSTADA!

— ESSE MACACO QUE EXAGEROU NA DOSE! – Sceptile estava se exaltando também.

— AGORA VAI DIZER QUE É MINHA CULPA! – o ígneo olhava com raiva para o vegetal – NÃO DEVERIA TER CONCORDADO EM FAZER ESSA PORRA!

“INFERNAPE! NEM VEM COM MAIS CONFUSÃO, POIS DESSA VEZ TU EXAGEROU MESMO!” até Starmie estava perdendo a paciência e estava aposto para conter o Pokémon de fogo quando for necessário.

Temendo que poderia ocorrer uma briga, Xerneas resolveu intervir:

— Ei ei ei! Que bate boca é essa?

— Nos desculpe professora! Acho que exageramos na parte final! – com mais calma, Krookodile justificava as ações do time para a professora – mas nós conseguimos controlar a situação para que não ocorresse nada de sério.

— Cadê a Scizor? – questionou a cervo.

Starmie se tocou que a inseto havia fugido e resolveu procurar por ela. Por sorte ela não estava muito longe daí. Mas ao vê-la agachada, toda trêmula e chorosa, a estrela ficou preocupada com ela.

“Scizor? Você está bem?”

— Oh Starmie... snif... – a metálica limpava as lagrimas. Ficou bastante envergonhada por ser vista chorando – desculpa por ter saído desse jeito! Não sei o que deu em mim... fiquei meio apavorada...

“Tudo bem!” a estrela tentava acalmá-la “você fez bem em fugir! Poderia ter sido perigoso para você! Mas nós conseguimos resolver essa situação! A professora quer conversar com a gente! Você pode ir para o palco?”

— Vou sim! – Scizor limpa os últimos resquícios de lagrimas – estou bem melhor! Obrigada Starmie!

Logo, eles voltaram para onde os demais integrantes do time e a professora estavam os esperando.

— Krookodile, me desculpe por ter fugido! – disse Scizor cabisbaixa.

— Você não tem que pedir desculpas, quem devem se desculpar a você são esses dois estrupícios ai! – a terrestre aponta para Sceptile e Infernape – e bem... eu também lhe peço desculpa por ter inventado deles ter de fazer essa combinação! Eu deveria saber que isso poderia dar em xabu!

— Scizor, me perdoe por isso! – Infernape pedia humildemente – realmente exagerei na dose.

— Scizor, foi mal! Me desculpe, viu? – Sceptile também estava arrependido.

— Ai ai! Vocês realmente devem levar a segurança em questão na hora de realizar as apresentações! – Xerneas dava seu sermão – ainda bem que resolveram rápido essa situação, mas vocês devem está cientes que perderão pontos por conta dessa imprudência.

Os Pokémon aceitaram, cabisbaixos, a sentença da professora.

— Bem agora cadê o relatório?

“Eu o deixei em uma mesa logo ai atrás!” Starmie foi atrás do relatório “Ué! Eu juro que o deixei aqui!”

Mas um pedaço de folha queimada vai flutuando diante da estrela. Ele reconheceu que era o relatório que fizera para apresentação.

“Não pode ser... o relatório...” a luz de seu núcleo começa a ficar trêmula.

— Que houve Starmie! – questiona a professora.

— Vixe! Esse papel queimado era o nosso relatório? – Sceptile ficou preocupado.

— Ai meu Arceus! Quando o núcleo de Starmie fica como se fosse uma lâmpada led prestes a pifar, quer dizer que ele está abrindo o berreiro! – aponta Gengar.

— Starmie se acalme, por favor! – pedia a professora suavemente.

“Mas agora nem relatório nós temos!” o aquático esperava pelo pior.

— Starmie, engole esse choro, por favor! – falava Krookodile energicamente. Ela então deu um cascudo na cabeça de Infernape e outro na de Sceptile – por causa da imprudência de vocês ficamos sem relatório.

— Auch!

— Aaarg! – os dois colocam as mãos sobre a suas cabeças.

— Pessoal! Por favor, se acalmem! – pedia a professora – isso não é o fim do mundo! Vamos ver o que posso fazer por vocês!

“Posso fazer outro relatório?” pedia Starmie.

— Não é necessário! Não vamos gastar uma outra folha de papel com isso!

“O que posso fazer então?”

— Bem! Você pode me dizer oralmente em último caso! Não precisa ficar nervoso por uma coisa insignificante dessas! Vocês devem está atentos que, se algo falhar, devemos estar prontos com um plano reserva. Vocês não têm nenhum _backup_ do relatório, ou coisa parecida?

— Professora, foto do relatório serve? – Gengar mostra a foto do celular para Xerneas.

— Muito bom Gengar! Isso vai servir direitinho! Viu como pra tudo tem um jeito pessoal? Pode passar as fotos do relatório para o meu zap querido?

— Na hora professora! – o fantasma já envia os arquivos para a fada.

— Bom meus lindos! Que isso lhes sirva de lição! Agora se acalmem e apreciem as apresentações restantes.

— Mas e o placo professora? – questiona Krookodile.

— Querida, não disse que pra tudo na vida tem uma solução? – então Xerneas emana uma aura que envolve todo o palco. Ela usa seu poder para “revitalizar” a madeira do palanque e a restaura das queimaduras. O palco retorna para o seu estado original, intacto.

— Espero não ter que usar esses poderes de novo durante as apresentações!

O time finalmente sai do palco e vai para plateia.

“Bem que Deoxys comentou! Essa estrelinha anda tendo problemas com stress! Mas ela deve ser forte para lidar com esses problemas, que só se tornaram mais frequentes na vida adulta.” Pensava a professora.

Agora os seis estão no meio da platéia.

— Ai ai! – suspira Krookodile – temos sorte da professora Xerneas não gostar de reprovar ninguém, mas ela vai dar o mínimo do mínimo para gente passar!

Infernape e Sceptile resolveram se afastarem dos demais para não arrumar mais confusão. Eles querem refletir sobre suas ações e por a cabeça no lugar.

Scizor e Starmie resolveram se distraírem assistindo outras apresentações. Nesse momento, era o time de Latias que estava se apresentando. Estão impressionados de como a Heracross estava conseguindo, com facilidade erguer uma tábua de madeira com os outros integrantes do seu time em cima dela.

Enquanto isso Gengar comentava com Krookodile sobre a apresentação deles.

— Nossa apresentação teve muitos pontos altos! Creio que a professora não vai ser tão rigorosa com a gente! – falava o fantasma – mas aquele momento que a Scizor agarra o Starmie foi tão dá hora.

— Pois é! A tesourinha conseguiu agir com maestria nessa!

— Bem que esses dois poderiam ter feito um belo par!

— Eu até que pensei em por us dois juntos! – afirma Krookodile.

— E por que não colocou? – indaga o fantasma.

— Foi questão de matemática!

— Como assim!

— Bom Gengar, se eu butasse a Scizor com Starmie, então inevitavelmente teremos que ter um par formado por dois machos! – raciocinou a terrestre – eu não tenho nada contra isso, mas já tive muita dor de cabeça para preparar essa apresentação, não queria ter mais sarna pra coçar em tentar convencer dois de vocês a dançar juntos.

— Seria massa botar o Infernape e Scepitile pra dançar juntos! – brinca Gengar.

— Ai eles se matariam e ficaremos sem dois Pokémon para a terceira prova! – retrucou Krookodile.

— Agora, Darmanitan, Haxorus, Metagross, Pidigeot, Seismitoad e Zoroak. Esse é o momento de você! – anunciava Xerneas.

No palco, havia três cortinas de lençóis penduradas, uma verde, uma vermelha e outra amarela. Metagross, Seismitoad e Pidigeot se posicionam em frente deles. Logo, uma música de uma antiga série de _tokusatsu_ começa a tocar.

“Por que não podemos usar uma música legal que nem essa?” Starmie sentiu um pouquinho de inveja devido à música escolhida.

Metagross e os outros se alternavam entre movimentos e poses. Por de traz dos lençóis, saiam alternadamente Haxorus, Darmanitan e Zoroak. Um saia de uma cortina, executava um movimento e ia para uma cortina diferente da que tava. Com isso, outro saia da mesma cortina que o primeiro entrava. Haxorus se focava no Garra das Sombras, Darmanitan executava o Lança-Chamas e Zoroak usava Impulso Negro.

Os espectadores estranharam que a apresentação ia se tornado repetitiva. Repara-se que eles não a prepararam devidamente. Mas algo que chamou atenção de alguns, inclusive a de Starmie é que Haxorus emitiu um Impulso Negro.

Metragross também reparou naquele ataque e ficou apreensivo – Zoroak, preste atenção! – cochicou o metálico.

Mas Haxorus, saindo da cortina, ia realizar mais uma Garra das sombras, mas ele pisou no lençol e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. A ilusão é desfeita, revelando que era o Zoroak que estava atuando como Haxorus.

A apresentação parou. A raposa colocou a mão na cabeça, apavorado devido ao esquema que falhara. Ele não estava só atuando como Haxorus, mas também como Darmanitan. Esses dois haviam resolvido que não participariam da avaliação como protesto. Então a solução dos membros remanescentes foi fazer com que Zoroak usasse sua ilusão para atuar como se fosse os dois.

A professora vai ao palco para ter uma séria conversa com o grupo.

— Gente... Não sei o que faço com vocês! – disse a cervo, em um tom de decepção – isso que acabam de fazer pode ser considerado crime de falsidade ideológica.

— Professora, já lhe digo logo que isso não foi ideia do Zoroak. Fui eu que propus para que ele usasse a ilusão. Os outros membros apenas concordaram! – assumia Metagross, para que a culpa não se recaísse sobre o noturno.

— Devo admitir que até que foi uma idéia engenhosa, mas devem reconhecer que não foi o certo a se fazer. Por que Darmanitan e Haxorus não se apresentaram?

— É porque são dois babacas com masculinidade frágil! – Seismitoad não poupou franqueza.

— Mas se vocês estavam tendo problemas com isso, era para ter me relatado. Eu ia conversar com eles, e na pior das hipóteses, deixaria que só os quatros apresentassem. Sei que é uma situação muito difícil para vocês, me dói o coração fazer isso, mas é possível que eu tenha que reprová-los! – Xerneas disse em um tom sério.

— Droga! Nada que faço dá certo! – Zoroak ficou frustrado e dá um soco no chão.

— Com licença! Acho que tive o suficiente! – Metagross estava bastante aborrecido e resolveu sair antes que perca a paciência.

Os espectadores ficaram pasmos pela confusão que se formou. O metálico passou bastante transtornado pela plateia. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Quando passou por Magneton, o imã percebeu que ele não está bem e pensou em ir atrás dele para conversar. Mas logo, seu irmão Magnezone chegou ao seu encalço e fez um gesto para o elétrico mais novo parasse:

“Magneton, deixe ele comigo! Você ainda tem a apresentação com seu time, não é?”

“Tem razão! Mas não é justo o que aconteceu com o Metagross!” argumenta Magneton! “Não é justo que um Pokémon legal e inteligente como ele seja prejudicado desse jeito!” o elétrico mais novo estava indignado.

— Magneton! Nós seremos os próximos! – Celebi estava chamando por ele.

“Vou indo irmão! Mas dê apoio ao Meta! OK?”

Então Celebi e Magneton vão procurando pelos outros integrantes. Viram o Tentacruel próximo a Cloyster. Mas percebeu que ele estava com olhar distante e estava balbuciando frases inaudíveis.

— Vixe! Será que o Tentacruel está com nervosismo de subir ao palco também? – questiona a pequena Pokémon bulbo.

— Eu acho que não é por causa da apresentação! – deduz Cloyster – ele está com essa cara de pateta desde a apresentação de Starmie.

Marowak veio chamando seus parceiros:

— Vamos logo gente! – ela estala o dedo para tirar o Tentacruel de seu “transe” – borá logo que senão a professora tira ponto.

— Ah... Marowak! Me desculpe, estou indo! – o água-viva volta a si e se dirige ao palco com os demais.

Logo, a equipe está se apresentando ao palco. A música escolhida é um samba bem animado. Os integrantes faziam o possível para que a atuação deles fosse mais cativante e alegre possível. Tentacruel dominou bem o uso do Giro Rápido na dança. Magneton trazia luzes coloridas com o seu Ataque Triplo. Celebi complementava o som com o Sino da Saúde e Terrakion invocava Rochas Flutuntes ao seu redor. Mas o que impressionava os espectadores era o show da Marowak fazia dançando usando o seu bastão osso, combinando as Técnicas de Osso Boomerang e Osso das Sombras.

E a Altaria, sobrevoando sobre o palco, e em sua forma mega-evoluída, vai cantarolando com sua linda voz. Quem a escutava ficava maravilhado com sua canção.

_Mandou me chamar, eu vou_

_Nos passos da emoção_

_No terreiro, na sala, no salão_

_Mandou me chamar, eu vou_

_Eu sou de qualquer lugar_

_Onde povo me levar_

Scizor e Starmie estavam muitos atentos à apresentação, mas para surpresa da estrela, uma garra trêmula agarra ao seu braço. Ele olha de realce a inseto, que parecia ainda assustada com os eventos da apresentação deles. Ele acaricia bem discretamente a garra dela em um sinal de que ela tem o apoio dele.

E assim se prosseguiam as performances. Estava anoitecendo quando todos os times finalmente terminaram de apresentar. Braixen recolheu todos os figurinos usados pelos estudantes e os guardou na Kombi. Depois ela subiu ao palco para dar suas considerações finais.

— Bom pessoal! Foi muito divertido estar aqui com vocês! Agora uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar sobre as apresentações de vocês...

Os estudantes de UU estavam na expectativa de saberem da impressão que a pequena raposa teve deles.

— É que, em sua maioria, foram de ruim a péssimo!

Isso foi um tabefe no ego de muitos deles. Começaram a murmurarem em relação à avaliação franca demais da Braixen.

— Oh pessoal! Mas isso foi dentro do esperado, dada a inexperiência de vocês e o curto prazo de tempo! – justificou a professora performancista.

— Mas espero que tenham aprendido algo com essa atividade! – completou a professora Xerneas – vejam só, tiveram que, em um curto espaço de tempo, elaborar e planejar uma espécie de projeto em que vocês não estão habituados. E também devem ter percebido a importância do trabalho em equipe. Aqueles que tiveram suas mentes fechadas e não consideraram as opiniões dos outros, com certeza não terão requisitos para ter uma avaliação positiva. Mas quem se engajou na atividade e na colaboração em equipe, podem crer que a aprendizagem de hoje pode lhes dar benefícios no futuro. Seus trabalhos não chegam ao nível dos profissionais que levam até semanas para elaborar uma apresentação decente, mas vi que muitos de vocês foram criativos na execução dos golpes.

— Tem uns times que merecem destaque como o da Hydreygon trevosa, o dos que dançaram dança arábica e especialmente o time que fez uma linda apresentação baseada no samba, com destaque à Altaria e à Marowak! – Braixen comenta sobre as equipes – aquele que utilizou o forró também foi bem, se não fosse por aquele desastroso final...

Os seis ficaram meio constrangidos ao ouvirem isso da raposa.

— Então gente! Nós ficamos por aqui! Agora descansem bem e tenham boa sorte na terceira etapa! Até mais meus queridos! – Xerneas se despede da turma e encerra a segunda etapa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um pouco distante daí, na barraca do Butterfree, Metagross estava meio cabisbaixo. Ele estava com um caneco com um líquido metálico, que seria sua refeição, mas ele não toca na bebida, pois os eventos que ocorrera há pouco lhe retiraram até seu apetite.

Percebendo que seu amigo estava tristonho, Magnezone decidiu se juntar a ele, e logo fazia seu pedido ao Butterfree:

“Me vê cinquenta Watts, por favor!”

A borboleta abre uma pequena porta com ferrolho e cadeado no balcão, reverando um plug por dentro do compartimento. Magnezone encaixa um dos seus imãs no plug e o atendente liga uma chave na parte de baixo do balcão. Assim o elétrico vai se “alimentando” da eletricidade. 

“Realmente foi chato o que ocorreu nessa avaliação não é?”

— Com isso, acho que não terei motivação para a terceira prova! – fala Metagross melancólico.

“Cara, não desista ainda! Você é um Pokémon poderoso e inteligente demais para cair para RU! Pelo que te conheço, você deve ter fechado a primeira prova! E se for bem à terceira etapa, talvez as notas compensem o seu fiasco da segunda etapa.”

— Acha que eu vou ter cabeça de atuar com Darmanitan e Haxorus depois do que ocorreu hoje? Eles abandonaram o time! É isso que me deixa com raiva, que estou sendo prejudicado por conta da teimosia desses dois!

“Sei, o problema de se estar em uma equipe é que muitas vezes podem ocorrer problemas que estão fora do nosso alcance.”

— O que faço agora?

“Apenas faça o seu melhor, como você sempre fez! Mesmo que você fosse rebaixado, não é o fim do mundo, não é mesmo? Sei que você vai sair dessa!”

— Ai... ai... vamos ver o que vai dar não é? Obrigado Zone!

“Que isso Meta! Somos amigos, não é?”

— Ei Magnezone, você já consumiu seus 50 Watts! – avisava Butterfree que via a energia consumida através de um pequeno painel!

“Mais uma rodada, por favor!” o elétrico coloca dinheiro no balcão!

E com isso, os dois vão conversando animadamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Infernape ia saindo do campus pensando no ocorrido da tarde. Ele realmente percebe que passou dos limites, que poderia ter não só destruído o palco, mas ter posto seus companheiros em perigo. Se a estrela não tivesse agido rápido...

Ele ficou resmungando mal-humorado por ter dependido de Starmie. Mas também ficou com remorso ao saber que tinha deixado a Scizor com medo. Ela é um Pokémon forte e o chimpanzé tem muito respeito por ela. Ele não gosta de vê-la tão assustada.

Mas também percebeu, por um instante, uma forte energia emanada por Starmie. Infernape percebe que se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com a Scizor, ele estaria diante de um monstro. Por um momento, ele teve medo do Starmie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No ponto de ônibus, Starmie e Scizor já esperavam seus respectivos transportes para ir para suas casas. Chegou o carro vermelho que a inseto costuma dirigir. A janela abriu e quem estava ao volante era um Pinser de meia idade, e que tinha uma cicatriz no rosto. Ele é o pai da Scizor.

— Bora para casa Scizor! Cadê os outros? – disse com uma voz rouca e um pouco ranzinza.

— Espere que eles já vêm!

“Boa noite senhor Pinser!” cumprimentou Starmie.

— Boa noite Starmie! Como vai?

“Tudo bem!” o pai de Scizor aparenta ser intimidador para a estrela, mas ele pode ser gentil, quando quer.

Chegaram os outros que irão pegar a carona. Vinham a Heracross, o Scyther, irmão mais velho de Scizor, que é da classe PU e um jovem Pinser que é de OU e é primo da Scizor.

— Oi tio!

— O pai chegou!

— Boa noite senhor Pinser!

— Vamos logo que eu não tenho a noite toda! – disse o velho meio impaciente.

Os insetos subiram no carro. No ponto de ônibus, Tentacruel, juntamente com Sharpedo e Crawdant, chamavam por Starmie:

— Nosso ônibus está chegando!

— Até manhã Starmie! – Scizor se despedia – e vamos dar o nosso melhor na terceira etapa!

“Até amanhã! E descance bem!”

O carro foi embora e os aquáticos estavam prestes a subirem ao ônibus. Mas Sharpedo fez uma reverência próximo a porta:

— Damas na frente! Hihihi! – debochava olhando para Crawdant e Starmie.

— Vai tomar banho seu bocão! – retrucou o lagosta, enquanto subia ao ônibus.

Já dentro do transporte, Tentacruel estava segurando a barra de segurança e Starmie estava ao seu lado.

— Sua apresentação foi excelente! – ele disse timidamente.

“A sua também!” a estrela devolvia o elogio.

E assim seguiram para casa. Eles sabem que é a partir do dia seguinte é que terão testes mais duros, pois resta agora apenas a dificílima terceira etapa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário (prepara que esse é grande)

Fortalecer - Bulk up

Escudo de Espinhos - Spiky shield

Acrobacias - Acrobatics

Velocidade Extrema - Extreme Speed

Brilho Mágico - Dazzling Gleam

Névoa - Haze

Coro - Round

Urro - Roar

Pulso do Dragão - Dragon Pulse

Canhão Brilhante - Flash Cannon

Will o’ Wisp - Sem tradução

Dança da Chuva - Rain Dance

Ondas Venenosas - Sludge Wave

Espada Sagrada - Sacred Sword

Dança do Dragão - Dragon Dance

Escamas Ressoantes - Clanging Scales

Ópera Oceânica - Oceanic Operetta

Assovio da Folha - Grass Whistle

Vento Traseiro - Tailwind

Tempestade de Areia - Sandstorm

Giro Brutal - Brutal Swing

Feitiço - Hex

Raio de Bolhas - Bubble Beam

Ataque Estrelar - Swift

Ventania Cortante - Razor Wind

Tempestade de Folhas - Leaf Storm

Garra das Sombras - Shadow Claw

Impuso Negro - Dark Pulse

Ataque Triplo - Tri-Attack

Sino da Saúde - Heal Bell

Osso Boomerang - Bonemerang

Osso das Sombras - Shadow Bone

Músicas usadas:

Hollabak Girl - Gwen Stefani (Beedrill)

Victim of Ritual - Tarja (Hydreigon)

Xote dos Milagres - Fala Mansa (Krookodile)

Nos Passos da Emoção - Maria Rita (Altaria) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim finalmente conclui a segunda etapa! Agora o bicho vai pegar na última etapa da prova!
> 
> Mas esse foi um capítulo meio difícil de escrever! Descrever as apresentações, ver que golpes eles podem usar. Escolher as trilhas, enfim. Me desculpem ai se encontrar algum erro nas descrições (que deve ter, apesar de mil revisões rs)
> 
> Mas o resultado foi satisfatório, espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


	11. Capítulo 11 - Quem é a Abelha Rainha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal! 
> 
> Agora finalmente chegamos à terceira etapa, onde os alunos serão avaliados através de batalhas! Agora o time está diante da fase mais difícil da avaliação, como vão se sair nisso?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Estava anoitecendo, a maioria dos estudantes já estavam indo para casa. Mas uma pequena criatura alaranjada flutuava pelo campus. Ela foi até a sala do Conselho Estudantil. Nela, Aegislash e Heatran estavam esperando por ela. Essa criatura laranja é o Rotom, um Pokémon fantasma e elétrico que pode ter diversas formas dependendo do aparelho que ele for capaz de possuir.

Em uma mesa, há um dispositivo vermelho com uma tela e duas hastes plásticas que lembram “braços”. Rotom entra no aparelho, logo ele toma uma forma que não é designada para combates. Ao invés disso, ele pode reproduzir imagens, sons e vídeos, além de ter um vasto banco de dados sobre espécies, movimentos e estratégias competitivas. E ele também armazena dados e características combativas de outros estudantes. Uma verdadeira enciclopédia ambulante. Essa forma é conhecida como Rotom-Dex.

“Boa Noite Senhorita Aegislash! Boa noite Heatran! Bebebebeep!” cumprimentava o fantasma.

\- Boa noite Rotom! – a espada devolvia os cumprimentos – teve alguma coisa de relevante na etapa de hoje?

“Tenho os vídeos e algumas fotos das apresentações! É algo totalmente atípico dos combates que estamos acostumados. Mas devo admitir que essas apresentações foram uma experiência única! A música escolhida pelo meu time foi bem divertida. Bep!” Em sua tela, passavam trechos de cada performance.

\- Pelo visto não vamos ter nada de útil nessa avaliação! – Aegislash demonstra desinteresse – só podia ser coisa da professora Xerneas mesmo.

“Você acha as provas de Xerneas desnecessárias? Bep bep!”

\- Digamos que eu não sou muito entusiasmada pelos métodos dela! – continuava a fantasma em um tom aborrecido – muito progressista pro meu gosto.

\- Ei Rotom! Tem alguma coisa da Scizor? – pedia Heaten.

“Tem sim! Bep bep!” ele mostra algumas fotos da Scizor.

\- Arceus! Ela estava linda nessa apresentação! – ele ficou trêmulo de tão extasiado ao ver as fotos da inseto que estava bem enfeitada - Pode me passar algumas?

“Sei não! Bep! Acho que isso já é coisa de stalker!”

\- Eu não precisaria ser um stalker se Aegislash me ajudasse com isso!

\- Já lhe disse diversas vezes! Tenha paciência! A Scizor passou por experiências traumáticas com fogo faz apenas dez dias – a espada pede tempo para o ígneo.

“Isso sem falar que ela quase teve problemas com o fogo de novo durante a apresentação! Bep!”

\- Mas isso não tem nada haver comigo! Não tem como você conversar com ela ou algo do tipo, Aegislash? – insistia Heatran.

\- Por favor, Heatran! Vamos ser cautelosos em relação a isso! – aconselhava a fantasma – prometo que eu tentarei convencer a Scizor se aproximar de você! Mas, por Arceus, não faça nada imprudente! Senão, não só ela vai querer manter distância de ti como também isso pode trazer problemas na reputação no Conselho Estudantil. Vai ser complicado para todos nós se você fizer algo... mais drástico para conseguir o que quer.

\- Entendo! – o ígneo finalmente se conforma – mas você vai colaborar, não é?

\- Sim! – ela suspira aliviada por ter convencido o colega – Rotom, envie umas fotos da Scizor para ele.

“Mas não tem problema nisso? Bebebebep?”

\- Contanto que ninguém saiba disso! – Aegislash finalmente encerra esse assunto – mas por agora, quero que se concentre em arrumar os dados dos estudantes de UU nas batalhas de amanhã.

\- Mas você explora o coitado do Rotom! – comenta Heatran – ele já participou das batalhas em RU na semana passada. E ainda na semana que vem ele vai ter que fazer as três etapas da avaliação de OU tudinho!

\- Pode parecer muito trabalhoso para o Rotom. Mas sei que com sua versatilidade em mudar suas formas para se situar em diversos extratos ele pode ser um parceiro extremamente valioso no Conselho Estudantil! Sei que ele é capaz! Coletando os dados direitinho, nós vamos incluí-lo como membro definitivo no conselho. Você sabe que é importante nós termos informações sobre os nossos colegas para facilitar nosso trabalhos de orientá-los devidamente em suas vidas acadêmicas. Concorda comigo Rotom?

“Concordo sim!” afirma o elétrico “Pode deixar Senhorita Aegislash! Vou coletar essas informações sem falta! Bebep!”

\- E se concentre mais nos que vieram de Alola os quais ingressaram na Smogon nesse semestre! Ainda temos poucos dados deles!

“Afirmativo!”

\- Certo! Isso é tudo por hoje! Vá descansar! Amanhã terá um dia agitado! - com isso a pequena reunião é encerrada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente chegou o dia que se inicia a terceira etapa da prova. Agora todos os times irão se dirigir ao enorme complexo Showdown, que é uma estrutura feita para as aulas e avaliações de combates com um centro de treinamento e cinco ginásios. O principal deles é um estádio aberto conhecido como Metasingle. É lá onde ocorrem as batalhas e eventos mais importantes da universidade. Possui uma vasta arquibancada e até uma ala VIP, onde convidados especiais podem assistir as batalhas de camarote.

Ao redor desse grande estádio, há quatro ginásios menores onde, de fato, ocorrem as aulas práticas e as atividades avaliativas. Os estudantes de UU se dirigiam ao maior deles, a ala Red 1. Esse ginásio também é aberto e sua cobertura de arquibancada é vermelha. A classe se dirigiu direto para os assentos das arquibancadas e se acomodaram para ouvir as considerações iniciais do professor. O piso da quadra onde irão ocorrer as batalhas é de concreto com pintura verde piscina. Há uma linha branca dividindo a quadra ao meio. E mais duas linhas pontilhadas que divida cada um dos campos, distinguido o lado dos combatentes ativos e dos de espera. No alto da arquibancada, há um painel eletrônico que vai mostrando o andamento das batalhas.

Assim que os estudantes se acomodaram, Solgaleo, o professor responsável de ministrar a terceira etapa, entra na quadra, acompanhado dos monitores Dragonite, Staraptor e Conkeldurr. Então ele segura um microfone e toma a palavra para cumprimentar os alunos:

\- Bom dia estudantes de UU!

\- Bom dia!

\- Não ouvir direito! Falem mais alto!

\- BOM DIA!

\- O QUE HOUVE BANDO DE MOLENGAS! PARECEM QUE ESTÃO DOENTES!

\- BOOOOMMM DIIIAAAA! (nota da autora: não dá pra aumentar a fonte)

\- AGORA SIM! – Solgaleo tem o seu jeito bem energético de conduzir as atividades – como vocês já sabem, agora é hora de demonstrar toda a força e garra de vocês nessas ardentes batalhas que travarão em instantes. Seu conhecimento e treinamento serão testados na etapa mais importante da avaliação. Façam o seu melhor para obter uma boa pontuação na ladder.

As palavras do leão causam diversas reações nos estudantes. Infernape dá um urro de guerra e o fogo de sua cabeça se eleva – AGORA SIM QUE O NOSSO TESTE COMEÇA! – já há alguns que ainda estão apreensivos, pois a estádia no estrato em UU pode está em jogo.

\- Vejo que tem Pokémon empolgado em começar as lutas! Isso é bom! – continuava Solgaleo – dessa vez, temos doze times cadastrados para fazer essa etapa. Então foram feitas quatro chaves com três times cada. Esses três times irão batalhar entre si e o que tiver melhor resultado irá se classificar para etapa de amanhã de eliminatória. Se tiver empate em número de vitórias, critérios como o número de membros ainda aptos e quantidade de dano recebido serão utilizados como critérios de desempate. Se o empate ainda persistir, iremos repetir as lutas, mas com apenas três membros das equipes. Então quero que vocês façam o possível para vencer seus adversários e proteger seus aliados. Agora o painel vai exibir as chaves da etapa classificatória.

Logo, as chaves são mostradas e os adversários de cada um são revelados. O time de Krookodile estão na chave A e seus adversários serão o time que tem a Beedrill como integrante e o time que é encabeçado pela Altaria.

\- Vixe! Vamo pegar dois times difíceis logo de cara! – a crocodilo demonstra preocupação.

\- Arcanine e Crawdant estão no time da Beedrill! – comenta Sceptile suspirando.

\- E eles são seus parças, não é? Por que você não está no mesmo time que eles? –questiona Gengar.

\- Bem, era pra nós três estarmos no mesmo time! – relata Sceptile – mas a Beedrill chamou eles para entrar no time dela. Queria entra também, mas ela disse que só há espaço para um Mega no time e disse que ela é bem mais apta na Mega-evolução do que eu.

\- Bem, isso é verdade! – afirmou Infernape – AAAAIII! – mas acabou recebendo um cutucão de Krookodile.

\- Então eles decidiram ir com a Beedrill, pois sabem que com ela, eles terão mais chances do que irem com você? – pergunta a terrestre.

\- Isso mesmo! – afirma o vegetal.

\- E você ainda foi besta em tentar passa cola pra eles! – cutucou Krookodile.

\- É, realmente devo fazer o mesmo que eles fizeram ao aceitarem estarem no time da Beedrill, as batalhas a parte da amizade. Pois então eu vou dar o meu melhor nessa batalha! – afirma Sceptile.

\- Tem certeza que vai levar essa luta a sério lagartixa? – Infernape ainda duvida do vegetal.

\- Infernape, por favor, não comece! Olha, num quero brigar com ninguém, então vamos esquecer tudo o que ocorreu nas etapas anteriores e vamos todos nus unir para podermos nus dar bem nessa terceira etapa, pode ser! – Krookodile tentava ser mais apaziguadora.

\- Sim pessoal! Vamos fazer o nosso melhor para conseguirmos ir para as eliminatórias! – incentiva Scizor, colocando a garra no ombro de Krookodile em um gesto de apoio.

Os outros balançam a cabeça afirmativamente. Agora no momento eles devem deixar os conflitos de lado e se focarem nos combates. Mas Starmie ainda estava trêmulo e se mantinha calado desde que entraram no ginásio. Percebendo isso, Scizor resolveu repousar uma garra no braço da estrela.

\- Ainda nervoso? Não se preocupe! Confie em si mesmo e no nosso time que tudo vai dar certo! – incentivava a inseto.

“Obrigado Scizor!” as palavras dela lhe passam mais confiança.

\- Mas temos que ter cuidado com eles! – alerta Gengar – me parece ser um time bem ofensivo, mas com esse Chesnaught do RU, nós não conhecemos muito do seu modo de batalhar.

“Ele tem um bom ataque!” relata Starmie, ele havia visto uma luta dele “mas ele também ajuda muito no suporte do time e tem um movimento dele, que é o Escudo de Espinho que o ajuda na sua proteção!”

\- E sem falar que a Klefik é um pé-no-sa-co para enfrentá-la. Devemos fazer alguma coisa em relação às telas que ela, com certeza, vai colocar em campo – lembra Krookodile.

\- Posso ajudar com o Dispersar! – sugere Scizor.

\- Ótimo! Então vamus todos dar o nosso melhor!

\- “VAMOS!” gritaram em uníssono.

Logo, Staraptor entra na quadra e anuncia a primeira batalha:

\- Que entre na quadra, o time A1!

Gengar, Infernape, Krookodile, Scepitile, Scizor e Starmie entram em campo. Eles se posicionam atrás da linha pontilhada do seu lado da quadra. Os outros que permaneceram na plateia bateram palmas e assoviaram para incentivar o time.

\- Agora, o time A2!

Agora, Arcanine, Beedrill, Chesnaught, Crawdant, Klefik e Raikou estão no campo. Eles se dirigem ao seu lado do campo. Mais aplausos são realizados pelos colegas.

\- Aiai! Pegamos um time barra pesada logo de cara! – Crawdant estava apreensivo – logo o da Scizor!

\- Se for só pela Scizor, não é tão ruim! – continua Arcanine – mas tem a Krookodile, o Infernape, os dois veteranos que ficaram em OU por seis semestres. Realmente o Sceptile arrumou um bom time para ficar.

\- Seja qual for o time vamos fazer o possível para derrubá-los! – Chesnaught tenta animar o time.

\- O Chesnaught tem razão! E lembrem-se que têm a mim como um dos pilares ofensivo do time! – Beedrill se vangloriava.

Os doze Pokémon estavam apostos aguardando o juiz autorizar o embate. Vendo que ambos os times estão preparados, ele anuncia o inicio da partida:

\- Iniciem a luta.

Krookodile foi a primeira a entrar em campo. Do outro time, Klefik vai ser a primeira a combater. A fada logo percebe que está diante de uma noturna e que seus movimentos beneficiados com sua habilidade Travessura irão falhar. Krookodile aproveita para colocar as Rochas Flutuantes no campo enquanto dá uma cutucada na adversária.

\- Minha querida! Pelo visto uma Pokémon anêmica como você é inútil até como suporte! He He He!

\- Que disse sua bocuda?

\- Klefik, não escuta os insultos! – aconselha Beedrill – volte pra cá!

Como a chave não pode preparar o campo apropriadamente, ela resolve sair do campo para dar lugar ao Crawdant.

\- Anêmica é o rabo dela! Meu corpo tem bastante ferro! – a chave ainda estava irritada.

Vendo que contra a lagosta ela não teria chances, ela cede o lugar ao Sceptile. O vegetal resiste bem ao Jato Aquático.

\- Oi Sceptile! – Crawdant ri de nervoso – você não seria duro com seu amigo, não é?

Mas uma Mega-pedra que estava fixada em um cachecol verde que estava amarrado no pescoço de Sceptile brilha e o vegetal muda para a sua Mega-forma.

\- Você vai ver o quão serei duro agora! – ele desfere a Tempestade de Folha. O lagosta não teria chance de aguentar um golpe desses, mas Beedrill se coloca na frente dele.

\- Bela técnica! – elogiou a vespa - Mas agora vamos ver quem tem a melhor Mega!

Nisso, fixada em uma pulseira, a Mega-pedra dela também brilha e Beedrill obtém a sua ágil e temida Mega-forma.

\- Agora vamos ver quem é o mais rápido de nós, querido!

Mas quando ela avança para aplicar uma Punhalada Venenosa no vegetal. Scizor se interpõe entre eles para receber o golpe. Como é do tipo metal, o ataque venenoso não surte efeito.

\- Você deve saber que velocidade não é tudo, meu bem! – debocha a metálica.

A abelha sabe que não pode lidar com a Scizor nesse momento, então ela realiza o Volta em U e sai do campo em uma pirueta para, automaticamente, dar o lugar ao Arcanine. Scizor acaba fazendo o mesmo. Starmie entra do seu lugar.

\- É sua chance Starmie! – avisa a inseto.

A estrela se ver diante do cachorro. Ele parece ameaçador, mas sabe que pode lidar com ele. Ele começa a ponderar se já pode utilizar o seu Z-move!

“Se eu eliminar o Arcanine agora, a batalha vai ficar bem mais fácil pra Scizor depois. Mas eles sabem disso e vão querer que ele saia. Mas quem entrar vai ter que levar toda força do Z-move! Acho que pode dar certo! A maioria deles pode não resistir a esse golpe. E mesmo se alguém resistir, eu poderei finalizá-lo com outro ataque. Só não pode entrar o Crawdant!”

Então a estrela decide desferir o seu Z-move. Seu Z-Cristal, que está em uma pulseira dourada inserida em seu braço direito, começa a emitir uma energia azulada. A marca do Waterium-Z surge, e a estrela é envolvida por uma estranha energia.

Lógico que o cachorro não vai querer levar um golpe desses. Ele rapidamente deixa o campo e Crawdant entra em seu lugar para tentar deter a poderosa técnica.

E então uma enorme coluna d’água é formada em volta do Crawdant. Starmie consegue controlar todo esse volume de água e logo a lagosta é lançada para o alto girando por dentro dessa coluna, como estivesse em um redemoinho. Esse era o Voltex Hidráulico.

Os outros combatentes ficaram estarrecidos. A técnica é tão poderosa que duvidavam se o noturno iria sair inteiro disso. A habilidade de Starmie permite que á técnica fique ainda mais poderosa se lhe desse um tempo para analisar, ou se alguém toma o lugar daquele que iria receber o golpe desferido pela estrela. E o Crawdant ainda havia tomado danos das Pedras Flutuantes inseridas no campo deles pela Krookodile.

\- CRAWDANT! AGUENTA AÍ CARA! – grita Arcanine desesperado.

O redemoinho girava a toda velocidade e o noturno é puxado pela correnteza, ele não conseguia se mover mesmo que tentasse com todas as suas forças devido à força centrípeta do redemoinho. Com isso, ele é lançado para o alto. A coluna começa a se desfazer e então a água se desaba no chão. Juntamente com o Crawdant que cai no piso.

Parecia que a lagosta não iria mais levantar. Starmie ficou surpreendida ao ver que isso causou um estrago até mesmo em um aquático. Mas logo, uma garra dele se mexe. Crawdant ainda estava consciente e se levanta, meio que cambaleante, para continuar a batalha.

\- Cof... cof... Eita! Cof... Esse ataque foi foda! – ele elogiava a performance da estrela.

Apesar de ter sobrevivido a isso, ele já se mostra bastante debilitado. É uma oportunidade de Starmie finalizá-lo. Uma Bomba Hidráulica seria suficiente para derrubá-lo. Ele desfere o golpe aquático. Mas mesmo cambaleando, Crawdant consegue se desviar e vai pra cima da estrela com o movimento Perseguição. Ele consegue agarrar duas pontas da estrela com suas pinças e as pressiona para esmagá-las parcialmente.

A estrela sente a dor do ataque que recebeu, mas como não estava fugindo dele, não recebeu tanto dano. Errou uma vez, mas ainda tinha mais uma chance de derrubá-lo, ou qualquer um que entrasse em seu lugar. Mas Crawdant avança mais rápido com o golpe de prioridade Jato Aquático. Não é muito efetivo contra a estrela, mas foi o suficiente para abatê-la. Starmie cai no chão com seu núcleo piscando.

\- Starmie não está mais em condições de batalha! – declara Staraptor.

No painel, havia as fotos dos doze participantes, a foto de Starmie ficou em preto em branco, indicando que foi eliminado da partida. A estrela é levada por Dragonite para o banco, e lá será tratado pela equipe médica.

\- Já foi um! – disse Crawdant ofegante.

Scizor entra para continuar a batalha.

\- Tome cuidado querida! Você sabe que com minha habilidade, meu Jato Aquático fica mais poderoso.

\- Pois é, mas também tenho habilidade que aumenta a força de um ataque de prioridade! – avisa Scizor.

Crawdant avança para atingir a metálica com o Jato Aquático. Mas Scizor agarra a pinça dele com as suas. Eles estão disputando forças com suas garras, empurrando um ao outro com suas forças. Mas o lagosta, que já estava quase esgotado, acaba cedendo à pressão, deixando a garra de Scizor passar pela sua. Então a inseto desfere o Soco Pistola, que fica mais forte devido à sua habilidade Tenacidade, na face de Crawdant. Ela ainda estava com um Orbe da Vida, um objeto que, ao custo de um pouco de sua vitalidade, a força dos seus golpes aumentava. A lagosta desmaia e cai no chão.

\- Crawdant está fora de combate!

Agora são cinco de cada lado. Klefik aproveita uma entrada segura e o fato do Spinner ter sido derrubado para usar seus movimentos de suporte e armadilhas. Ela coloca Bolas de Espinhos no chão. Mas Scizor usa o Dispersar para se livrar das telas e dos espinhos.

\- Assim não vale! - reclamou a fada.

Ela coloca mais bolas de espinhos. Scizor realiza uma Volta em U e ela sai do campo, Gengar entra em seu lugar.

Klefik emite uma Tela de Luz. Mas estranhamente, o fantasma se aproxima dela.

\- Ola minha querida Klefikinha! Você não gostaria de usar um belo cachecol azulado? – ele amarra a peça nela – ficou lindo em você! E você não se importa de eu ficar com essa massinha luminosa aqui, não é? – disse o fantasma risonho.

\- Gengar! Isso não é hora de presentinhos! Estamos em um embate! Deixa só eu levantar essa Parede Reflexiva ai e... ué... não consigo usar minha técnica! O que você fez comigo Gengar? – a chave estava irritada.

\- Hahahahaha! – ele ria enquanto desferia Bola de Sombra na chave.

\- Você usou o Truque seu desgraçado! Passou seu Cachecol da Escolha para mim! Agora estou travada em um só golpe.

Com isso a capacidade de suporte ao time de Klefik fica comprometida. Ela resolve sair de campo e dá seu lugar a Arcanine. O fantasma faz o mesmo e Infernape entra em seu lugar.

O canino usa sua habilidade Intimidação para reduzir o poder de ataque do macaco – agora vou botar pra quebrar!

Arcanine vê que é uma boa oportunidade para usar uma Carga Selvagem contra o Infernape. Mas o lutador sai do campo para dar lugar à Krookodile. O ataque elétrico do canino não surte efeito na terrestre. Ela também realiza sua intimidação, mas o cachorro tenta resistir à expressão assustadora da crocodilo rosnado:

\- Grrrrrrr! Grrrr!

\- GRRRRRRAAAARR – Krookodile rosna mais alto, exibindo seus dentes.

\- Caim! Caim! Caim! Hunf! – Arcanine cede ao pavor do semblante da terrestre.

Ela recoloca as Pedras Flutuantes, já que Scizor havia retirado elas anteriormente através do Dispersar. Arcanine sai do campo e entra o Chesnaught.

A terrestre sabe que não tem chance contra o ouriço. Ela saiu do campo e Gengar entra em seu lugar. O lutador desfere o Soco Dreno, mas o fantasma se mantém ileso, pois é imune aos golpes do tipo lutador.

\- Hihihehe! Vacilou cara! Agora prepare para a Bomba de Lodo!

O fantasma lança o ataque venenoso no vegetal. Mas Chesnaught fecha seus poderosos braços sobre a cabeça, se defendendo. O ataque atinge em cheio a sua resistente carapaça. Mas aparentemente não surtiu nenhum efeito no lutador Ele ficou ileso ao ataque graças à sua habilidade À Prova de Bala.

\- Quem é que vacilou mesmo? – retruca Chesnaught.

\- Como pode um ataque venenoso desses não surtir efeito em você? – Gengar ficou incrédulo por conta da resistência do lutador. E então acabou sendo surpreendido por um poderoso tremor de terra. O vegetal emite um Terremoto para finalizar o Gengar. O fantasma perde o equilíbrio e acaba recebendo toda a potência do tremor, que acaba o debilitando.

\- Gengar está incapaz de batalhar! – anuncia Staraptor.

\- Nós derrubamos os dois veteranos! – falou Chesnaught triunfante.

Os quatro remanescentes estão preocupados. Estão em clara desvantagem.

\- Não vamus nus abalar com isso gente! – Krookodile tenta acalmar os ânimos – nós ainda podemos virar esse jogo.

Infernape entra em campo, estava bem empolgado para batalhar. Ele sente os espinhos, que foram colocados por Klefik, machucarem um pouco seus pés. Sabendo que o ígneo vai partir de frente, Chesnaught usa seu Escudo de Espinho. Ele também está com um Capacete Rochoso, para infligir mais danos àqueles que o atacarem com golpes de contato. Mas surpreendentemente, o macaco desfere um Lança-chamas no Ouriço. O vegetal consegue evitar o ataque de fogo, mas não conseguiu infligir dano ao ígneo devido o Lança-chamas não faz contado entre o usuário e a vítima. E o seu escudo acabou sendo parcialmente destruído.

\- Milagre de Arceus! Infernape foi prudente nessa rodada! – Krookodile estava admirada.

\- Tsc! Esse chimpanzé está com um moveset misto! – resmunga o vegetal, saindo do campo.

Arcanine surge diante de Infernape, e com sua habilidade Intimidação, ele consegue mitigar o ataque do macaco, mas o lutador esperava essa possível troca. Ele então parte para cima do cachorro com seu combate próximo. Arcanine já havia perdido parte de sua saúde por conta das Pedras Flutuantes. Ele recebe uma sucessão de socos e pontapés em sua face e corpo. O canino ainda conseguia se manter de pé, então ele avança no primata com sua Velocidade Extrema, aproveitando que o Combate Próximo reduz os atributos defensivos do usuário.

Infernape cai no chão. Ele mal consegue ver a forte investida do cachorro. Mas ele rapidamente se levanta.

\- Quer mais, não quer? – ele então dá mais alguns golpes no Arcanine. Ele finaliza com um gancho no queixo do cachorro. Arcanine é lançado para alguns metros para fora da quadra.

\- CAAAAAUUUUUUMMM! AAAAUUUUM... auuuum...

\- Arcanine está fora de combate!

\- Puff... arf... agora não tamo mais em desvantagem... puff... – Infernape está ofegante.

Agora Raikou entra no campo – agora você não tem muito que fazer Infernape.

Sceptile vê uma boa oportunidade de entrada. “Ele vai usar um ataque elétrico! Pois é ai que eu entro! Tomo o ataque elétrico e, com minha habilidade Para-Raio, meu ataque especial se eleva! Ai vou swepar geral.”

\- Bora Chimps! É minha deixa! – o vegetal pede para entrar em seu lugar.

“O peixe mordeu a isca!” há um leve sorriso malicioso no rosto de Raikou.

Mas assim que Sceptile entra em campo, ele sente uma estranha energia o atingindo. Essa energia gerou bastante frio – que porra é essa? – o vegetal é muito vulnerável ao frio em sua Mega-evolução. A sensação gélida foi tão intensa que o réptil não aguentou. Sua visão ficou turva, sua Mega-evolução se desfez e finalmente caiu desmaiado no chão.

\- Sceptile está fora de combate!

\- LARGATIXAAA! O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ, MERDA! – Infernape sacudia o Sceptile – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ RAIKOU?

\- Isso é só um Poder Oculto de Gelo! – respondeu o elétrico na maior calma.

\- Infernape, se acalme e largue o pobre ai! – mandava Krookodile – deixe que eu cuido desse gatinho.

\- Acho que você ainda não percebeu querida! Mas até os terrestres estão em apuros diante de mim! – lembra Raikou.

Ele emite novamente o Poder Oculto de Gelo. A terrestre sente a energia gélida penetrando seu corpo. Mas ela consegue aguentar bem esse ataque e encara o elétrico.

\- Si tu acha que um ataquezinho de sessenta de Poder Base pode derrubar eu, tu tá muito enganado! Vai pru chão disgraça! – ela bate com o pé no chão e o piso começa e tremer, Raikou não consegue se manter em pé no tremor e cai estatelado no chão.

\- Raikou está fora de combate! – Staraptor anuncia mais um derrotado.

Apenas metade dos combatentes está de pé. E eles já estão cansados e debilitados devido às armadilhas que seus respectivos campos possuem. Esse combate não vai demorar muito para terminar. Com pressa em finalizar a batalha, Beedrill entra no campo diante da já cansada Krookodile.

\- Você já não ta mais tão em boa forma não é querida? Mas agora você vai me ajudar em um negócio! Hehehehe! – ri a vespa maliciosamente.

Mas a terrestre logo é puxada por Scizor, que entra no campo no lugar dela e é atingida por uma agulha em seu corpo, que lhe causou uma aguda dor.

\- Como se nós fossemos deixar que você finalize alguém com a Picada Abatedora! – Scizor encara a venenosa.

\- Você é uma estraga prazeres Scizor – disse a vespa em um tom aborrecido – não é como se eu precisasse em aumentar o meu ataque. Ela então atinge um Volta em U na metálica.

\- Você não pode abusar tanto do Volta em U! Você age como se não tivesse Pedras te machucando a cada entrada! – lembra Scizor.

\- O mesmo digo a você! Ainda mais que está um Orbe da Vida - retruca Beedrill, que sai do campo e dar o lugar a Chesnaught.

Scizor também sai do campo através do Volta em U e Infernape entra em seu lugar. O campo ainda está com algumas bolas de espinhos. O ígneo pisa em uma delas e sente o incomodo em seu pé.

\- Ai... cassete desses espinhos...

O chimpanzé estava visivelmente cansado. Percebendo isso, Chesnaugth percebe que deve finalizá-lo com um terremoto. Mas Infernape é mais ágil e acerta um preciso Lança Chamas no vegetal. O ouriço não aguenta a força das labaredas e acaba desmaiando.

\- Só mais duas!

Beedrill entra mais uma vez em campo. Ela acaba se arranhado mais uma vez nas Pedras Flutuantes que estão no campo.

“Não posso mais sair do campo! Agora é tudo ou nada!”

O Pokémon de fogo não pensa duas vezes e vai partir para cima da inseto para desferi-lhe um Chute de Fogo. Mas ele não contava que ela girava suas pontudas patas dianteiras com se fossem furadeiras, que acabavam emitindo um agudo barulho de broca. Beedrill voa tão rápido que a visão de Infernape não consegue acompanhá-la, e ela o acerta um ataque furadeira em seu estômago. Ele acaba sendo arremessado para fora do campo. Ele coloca a mão em seu abdômen, sentindo grande dor antes de acabar desmaiando.

\- Não vou perder essa! – declara Beedrill com a pata apontada para Scizor – depois de tudo que passei para conseguir estar onde estou. Não vou ser mais uma fracassada nesse mundo. Vou provar que posso superar até mesmo os mons de OU! Até mesmo você Scizor!

Ela mesma não entende por que estava desabafando desse jeito no meio de uma luta. O que lhe passava em sua mente nesse momento são lembranças de sacrifícios que teve que fazer para conseguir sua Mega-pedra. Ela trabalhou muito em bicos e subempregos para juntar dinheiro suficiente para obtê-la.

“Tive que trancar a faculdade por um ano para poder trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para obter isso aqui!” ela olha para Mega-Pedra fincada em uma pulseira em seu pulso “já tive que trabalhar em lanchonetes, em caixa de supermercados, vendendo miçanga e até como babá para juntar cada trocado que obtive, a fim de finalmente conseguir mega evoluir. Se não fosse por isso, eu ainda estaria empacada em ZU... ou até desistido dos estudos, como fez o Buterfree...”

Determinada a vencer, ela vai a toda velocidade para desferir uma Ataque Furadeira em Scizor. Ela estava certa que venceria ela e esse combate se conseguisse atingi-la. Mas a metálica resolveu esperar o momento certo em que a vespa se aproxima dela. Com a furadeira quase encostada em seu corpo, Scizor consegue conectar um Soco Pistola no tórax de Beedrill, praticamente a empurrando para o chão. Quando sentiu o impacto do ataque, a vespa via que sua vitória tão próxima se tornar distante. Sua Mega se desfez e ficou desfalecida ao chão.

\- Beedrill está fora de combate!

Quase todos os membros do time A2 foram derrotados. Mas Scizor sente o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. O Orbe da Vida havia lhe sugado já bastante energia e é questão de tempo para que suas forças se esgotassem.

Klefik, a última que restou, vê isso como uma esperança de vitória – Minha ofensiva pode não ser muito forte, mas você obteve bastante dano residual e abusou muito do Orbe da Vida. Só tenho um ataque, mas vai ser suficiente para te derrubar! E depois disso, vou me aproveitar do Cachecol da Escolha que obtive para derrotar a Krookodile também! Vou vingar a Beedrill!

E não deu outra, a fada se aproximou de Scizor e pousou em seu ombro. Ela começou a sugar sua energia através do Beijo Sugador. A inseto acaba se agachando, colocando um de seus joelhos ao chão e ficando de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu a venci?

Permaneciam alguns segundos de silêncio. Mas para surpresa de todos, Scizor se levanta e parecia mais revigorada.

\- Sinto muito querida! Mas quando eu uso o Orbe da Vida, geralmente utilizo o Pousar justamente para mitigar seus efeitos negativos.

Isso deixou Klefik desolada. A capacidade da Scizor se recuperar dos danos mina as suas chances de vitória. A chave tenta desesperadamente sugar a força vital dela, mas a inseto alternava em lhe desferir os Socos Pistolas e recuperar sua saúde. Três golpes foram o suficiente para derrubar a fada.

\- Klefik está fora de combate! Vitória do time A1! – anunciava Staraptor.

No painel, as fotos de todos os membros do time A2 ficaram em preto e branco, e em seguida, aparece o anúncio da vitória do time da Scizor.

Demonstrando espírito esportivo, a inseto vai até a chave e a pega delicadamente no colo, para levá-la à enfermaria.

\- Dessa vez não deu pra te vencer... – disse a pequena Pokémon debilitada.

\- Mas você lutou bem! Foi uma ótima batalha! – respondeu Scizor, enquanto caminhava.

“Ela é tão legal!” Klefik ficou com o rosto levemente corado.

Logo Krookodile a acompanhava. Elas entraram na enfermaria e Scizor entrega a Klefik para um dos médicos Audino, que irá tratá-la devidamente. Elas então foram para um pequeno quarto, onde os quatro que foram derrotados estavam descansando e tomando medicamento.

\- Como vocês estão? – perguntou Krookodile ao entrar.

\- Tudo bem! A minha barriga estava prestes a ser perfurada! Fora isso, sem nenhum problema! – Infernape ainda sentia dores no estômago.

\- Mas felizmente todo mundo ainda está em condições de batalhar ainda hoje! Nossa próxima partida é daqui a duas horas não é? – pergunta Gengar.

\- Bem, ainda temos sorte da nossa próxima batalha ser a última do nosso grupo. Daqui a duas horas, o time de Beedrill vai lutar contra a da Altaria, só depois de mais duas horas que o time da Altaria irar batalhar conosco. Então podemos descansar bem, pois lutaremos só depois do almoço! – explica Krookodile.

\- Ótimo! Podemos descansar bastante! – se alivia Sceptile.

\- E não precisam se preocupar com a próxima luta do nosso grupo. Krookodile e eu vamos assistir essa luta. Vocês tratem de descansarem direitinho! – recomenda Scizor.

\- Isso mermo! – concorda a terrestre – mas vamos aproveitar essas duas horas para relaxarmos também Scizor! Essa luta me deixou o caco.

Mas enquanto os outros aproveitavam o tempo para descansar, Starmie ainda estava pensativo em seu leito, preocupado com sua atuação na batalha. Ele não conseguiu durar muito tempo no campo. Falhou na hora de usar seu Z-move como um trunfo. Ele deve pensar em uma estratégia para que o seu desempenho em combate melhore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso as lutas prosseguiam. Heracross estava diante do Venomoth.

“Vou botar essa gracinha para dormir! Depois, com apenas uma ou duas Danças Sinuosas, eu vou dar conta desse time inteiro!” o venenoso já preparava sua estratégia.

Mas antes que ele pudesse usar o Pó do Sono, uma Lâmina de Pedra o atinge, lhe atingindo o tórax de raspão. Foi o suficiente para debilitá-lo. Heracross estava usando o Cachecol da Escolha para deixá-la mais rápida.

-Venomoth está fora de combate! – declara Dragonite.

\- Isso foi pela Scizor! – disse a lutadora.

Mais tarde, Hydreigon atingia um Impulso Negro, e deixou Metagross debilitado.

\- Metagross está debilitado! Vitória do time C2! – declara Solgaleo.

\- Essa batalha foi fácil demais! Esperava mais do time do Metagross! – Hydreigon ficou meio decepcionada com a atuação do time adversário.

\- Mas também, o pessoal desse time não estava se entendendo! – comenta Togekiss – não viu a confusão que eles fizeram na apresentação de ontem? Hoje estavam completamente desmotivados e perdidos!

\- Eu percebi isso! Pior para eles! Pois eu não tenho pena de ninguém! – afirma a dragoa.

\- Eu tenho pena! – diz Togekiss exibindo suas asas.

\- Pense numa piada boa! Quase ri! – disse ela sarcástica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A luta do time A2 contra o time A3 estava acontecendo. Krookodile e Scizor estavam surpresas pela atuação estarrecedora de Altaria. Ela conseguiu derrubar maior parte do time adversário.

\- Deixaram-na fazer várias Danças do Dragão! – comenta Scizor – daí não tem quem segure ela!

\- Essa voz angelical num engana ninguém! Essa Altaria é poderosa pra caramba! Não podemos deixá-la fazer o que quer – completa Krookodile – e ainda temos o Magneton, que vai fazer de tudo para te prender e te derrubar com o Magnetismo dele, pois você é a que tem mais chances de abater a Altaria.

\- Esse time vai ser complicado! E para nos classificarmos para as eliminatórias, não temos outra escolha a não ser derrotarmos eles!

\- Vitória do time A3! – Declara Conkeldurr.

Ainda no campo, Beedrill estava deitada com sua pata sobre os olhos. Ela estava chorando. Seu time já está desqualificado na fase de grupos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scizor e Krookodilo foram à enfermaria para comentar sobre a batalha. Infernape e Sceptile estavam cochilando. Gengar estava mexendo no celular. Mas a cama de Starmie estava vazia.

\- Ei Gengar! Cadê o Starmie? – questionou Scizor.

\- Ele disse que ia pra biblioteca pesquisar um negócio! – responde o fantasma, ainda distraído com o seu celular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na biblioteca, Starmie estava estudando um livro sobre Z-Crystal. Estava tentando elaborar uma nova estratégia com o Z-move.

“Então Z-moves podem ser executados com movimentos de efeito. E isso pode dar um incremento em atributos! Interessante!”

Com mais algumas pesquisas, Starmie consegue elaborar uma nova tática que é diferente de tudo que realizou antes. Ele espera que isso funcione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Soco Dreno - Drain Punch

Bomba de Lodo - Sludge Bomb

Chute de Fogo - Blaze Kick

Carga Selvagem - wild Charge

Punhalada Venenosa - Poison Jab

Voltex Hidráulico - Hydro Voltex

Soco Pistola - Bullet Punch

Bolas Espinhosas - Spikes

Tela de Luz - Light Screen

Bola de Sombra - Shadow Ball

Truque - Trick

Velocidade Extrema - Extreme Speed

Picada Abatedora - Fell Stinger

Beijo sugador - Drain Kiss

Lâmina de Pedra - Stone Edge

Pó do Sono - Sleep Prowder

Dança do Dragão - Dragão Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai, o que acharam do capítulo?
> 
> Foi meio complicado descrever uma batalha assim! Mas foi divertido, tomara que não encontre erros nas minhas descrições! (bem provável que tenha)  
> Será que Starmie vai conseguir uma melhor estratégia! Próximo capítulo será a luta contra o time da Altaria.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


	12. Capítulo 12 - Triunfo e Decepção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! A terceira etapa finalmente se inicia! O nossos amigos tiveram a primeira batalha. Mas Starmie não ficou satisfeito com seu desempenho. Será que ele vai conseguir elaborar uma estratégia mais eficiente? 
> 
> Agradeço aos cometários que recebo dessa fic! Especialmente os do Neko e do Sambr! Espero que estejam se divertindo com a história! 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Starmie não ficou nada satisfeito com sua atuação na primeira luta. Além do Z-move ter sido usado no momento errado, ele não conseguiu fazer nada de relevante no time. E isso o deixava preocupado. Ele sabe que quanto mais vitórias um time tiver, mais bem avaliados serão os seus membros. Mas se um integrante não fizer nada de relevante durantes as lutas, ele também pode acabar com uma pontuação baixa na _ladder._

A pressão é maior do que sentia durante avaliações que passara nos semestres anteriores. Sua atuação está muito aquém a de tempos atrás, e isso o deixa com medo de ser deixado pra trás por seus colegas. Tem temor de ser um peso morto para o seu time. O nervosismo tomou conta de si durante aquela batalha. Por isso ele até acabou errando uma Bomba Hidráulica em um momento crucial.

Em um desespero de trazer uma estratégia que surpreenda seus adversários, ele foi estudar sobre os Z-moves na biblioteca em um momento em que deveria estar descansando para o próximo embate. Depois de folhear um livro sobre os Z-Cristais, Starmie percebeu que havia um movimento que poderia resolver seu problema com a mira e, com a combinação de um Z-Cristal, um atributo seu poderá ser elevado.

A estrela então se dirigiu a tutoraria para aprender esse movimento. Feito isso, ela volta para o estádio. Mas no caminho acaba se encontrando com Scizor e Krookodile, que estavam preocupadas procurando por ele.

\- Por onde andava, ó criatura de Arceus? – a réptil dava o seu sermão.

\- Starmie! Você deveria está descansando! – a inseto respira aliviada ao encontrar o colega.

“Desculpe-me por preocupá-las!” disse Starmie “só estava aprendendo um movimento para a próxima batalha!”

\- O Que você está aprontando? – questiona Krookodile?

“Bem... elaborei uma nova estratégia! Mas para eu testá-la na próxima luta, eu terei que abrir mão do Giro Rápido!”

\- Tu tá doido? E quem vai remover as armadilhas? – discorda a terrestre.

“Mas nem pude usar esse movimento na batalha anterior!”

\- Mas você viu que o time da Beedrill não tinha nenhum removedor de _hazard_! Um fator que ajudou na nossa vitória foi justamente o dano residual que eles receberam no decorrer da batalha! Se nós inventar de ir sem ter como remover as imundiças dos adversários, nós vamos nus ferrar bonito! Tanto a Marowak quanto o Terrakion podem usar Rochas Flutuantes e o Tentacruel pode usar os Espinhos Tóxicos!

\- Ei! E se pra resolver esse impasse eu for com Dispersar de novo? – propôs Scizor.

\- E tu não ia usar o Pousar? – questiona a Krookodile.

\- Eu vou usar a Maçã ao invés do Orbe da Vida. Já que vou usar muito Volta em U nessa batalha, não vou me arriscar em ficar perdendo saúde toda hora.

“Queria muito tentar essa nova estratégia... mas se você acha que isso pode ser perigoso demais... eu vou entender...” disse Starmie timidamente.

A noturna suspira. Sabe que a estrela quer contribuir para o time. Mas ela teme que a ansiedade dela possa ser prejudicial para o time.

\- Tudo bem... afinal, você é o veterano daqui, não é?

“Obrigado Krookodile!” o aquático ficou agradecido pelo voto de confiança da Krookodile.

\- Que seja! Agora volte pra enfermaria e vai descansar um pouco? – pedia a terrestre conformada – aqueles ferimentos dos braços já sararam?

“É que minha regeneração é relativamente rápida! Basta o núcleo se manter intacto!”

\- Qui seja! Vai sossegar o facho que eu e a Scizor vamos atrás de comida pru cêis! Me arranja o dinheiro do teu almoço!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As horas se passaram e finalmente chegou a hora da segunda luta do dia. O time A1 e o time A3 já estão próximos a quadra se preparando para o embate. É nessa luta que será decidido qual deles irão para as eliminatórias do dia seguinte.

A atenção do time deve se redobrada. Altaria com sua Mega-evolução é um dos Pokémon mais poderosos de UU. Scizor é um dos principais _checks_ dela, mas ela deve se preocupar com Magneton, que é o maior _counter_ da inseto, já que ele conta com o Poder Oculto do Fogo, resiste a maioria dos golpes dela, e possui a habilidade Magnetismo, que a impede de fugir. Encarar o ímã é derrota na certa. E o time ainda conta com a Marowak como Pokémon de fogo, e outros habilidosos que já estiveram em OU em momentos anteriores como Tentacruel, Terrakion e Celebi.

Dragonite é o juiz da luta. Ele anuncia os times e eles vão para o seus respectivos lados da quadra. Vendo que eles já estão apostos, o dragão autoriza o inicio do combate:

\- Iniciem a luta!

Krookodile entra primeiro. No outro lado, Marowak entra relutante no campo. Não foi bom para ígnea ter entrado no campo nesse momento, pois a terrestre tem clara vantagem ofensiva e sua habilidade Intimidação reduz a ofensiva da fantasma.

“E agora?” Krookodile pondera sobre seu primeiro passo “É uma boa colocar as Rochas! Mas se ela colocar as rochas também? Ofensivamente ela não pode fazer muita coisa. Mas ela pode dá o pé e dar lugar pra Altaria... Tisc! Não vou fugir sem fazer nada!”

Ela então avança na adversária e a agarra pelo braço. Marowak ficou assustada por causa da crocodilo que já está atacando. A ígnea achava que ela também colocaria as pedras no campo. Mas a noturna, através do movimento Derrubar, deu um forte golpe em seu ombro e o osso que a fantasma usa como arma caiu no chão. Com expressão de agonia, Marowak segurava seu braço, sentindo fortes dores e não pode mais continuar lutando.

\- Marowak está fora de combate! – declara Dragonite.

\- Vixe! Ter uma vantagem dessas logo no inicio é bão demais! – Krookodile está confiante por já ter eliminado a Pokémon de fogo.

\- Não vá abaixando a guarda minha cara! – Terrakion logo entrava no campo.

“Mas é lógico que essa batalha não será tão fácil!” a terrestre continuou em duvida do seu próximo ato. Terrakion pode tanto colocar as Pedras Flutuantes quanto finalizá-la com um golpe lutador. Ela resolveu sair do campo para dar lugar a Scizor.

A inseto entra em campo, mas é recebida com uma sucessão de golpes que o lutador realizava com seus chifres e patas dianteiras. Era o Combate Próximo, que acabou causando um bom dano nela. Scizor estava ofegante, mas ela poderia tentar um Soco Pistola para acabar com ele, mas ela se lembrou de um certo ímã. Então resolveu realizar uma Volta em U para sair do campo. Realmente, o Magneton acabou entrando no lugar de Terrakion.

“Muito prudente Scizor!” pensava Altaria, que observa a batalha.

Infernape entra no lugar dela.

\- Fez bem em voltar! – Krookodile comenta com Scizor com voz baixa – acho que você só poderá combater plenamente se derrubarmos o Magneton. Até lá é bom você ter cautela!

Vendo que está diante do ímã, Infernape decide que irá derrotá-lo logo com um Lança-Chamas. Mas Magneton consegue reagir mais rápido graças ao cachecol azulado que está usando e lança anéis elétricos no lutador, assim ele rapidamente sai do campo e dá seu lugar ao Tentacruel. Ele executou a Troca Elétrica. O Lança-Chamas atinge o água-viva, mas mal lhe causa dano. Já o movimento elétrico causou bastante dano no chimpanzé.

\- Seu covarde! Puf... puff... mas se vocês acham que aquáticos estão seguros contra mim, estão muito enganados!

Infernape avançou para desferir um Soco do Trovão. Mas Tentacruel previa que o ígneo iria tentar finalizá-lo, então ele rapidamente saiu e Magneton voltou ao campo, recebendo o movimento elétrico do macaco, que lhe causou pouco dano.

“Você é muito previsível Infernape!” provoca o ímã.

\- Ora seu maldito! – o macaco ia avançar no elétrico, mas escuta um assovio de Krookodile e sai do campo para dar o lugar à mesma. A terrestre leva o ataque Troca Elétrica, mas se mantém ilesa.

\- Temus que manter a calma! – disse a noturna em voz alta.

Imaginando que Magneton poderia sair do campo, Krookodile avança para desferir Derrubada para atingir aquele que irá entrar em seu lugar e lhe retirar o item. Mas foi a Altaria que entrou no campo e a terrestre não consegue derrubar sua Mega Pedra, que está fixada em um colar em seu pescoço.

\- Boa tentativa Krookodile! – fala a ave. Sua joia começa a brilhar e surgem penas brancas pelo seu corpo, especialmente em sua cauda, pescoço e topo da cabeça. Essas penas são espessas e possuem aparência semelhante ao algodão e servem como uma resistente armadura. Essa é sua Mega-Evolução, que lhe confere a tipagem de dragão e fada.

Krookodile percebe que pode não ser páreo para ela, mas seria muito perigoso para um companheiro lhe tomar o lugar. Então ela aproveita para colocar as Rochas Flutuantes no campo dela. A dragoa realiza uma Dança do Dragão.

Imaginando que a noturna poderia sair, ela lança mão do Pousar para recuperar sua saúde. Mas Krookodile, aproveitando que Altaria deixou de ser voadora, defere um poderoso Terremoto, o que lhe causou um bom dado. A dragoa ficou admirada pela determinação da adversária em não abandonar o campo para proteger seus parceiros.

\- Arg... Você é bem corajosa e esperta! Não me resta alternativa senão te finalizar logo! – ao dizer isso, a ave avança na réptil e lhe investe um poderoso Retorno, que é um movimento normal, mas com a sua habilidade Pixilate, esse golpe se torna do tipo fada, no qual a Krookodile não consegue resistir. Sentindo o impacto do ataque, ela tomba ao chão.

\- Krookodile está fora de combate!

\- Krookodile! – Scizor a envolve em seus braços.

\- Scizor... cuidado com o Magneton... – avisa a noturna antes de desmaiar.

A terrestre é levada pelos paramédicos. Scizor encara Altaria.

“Eu deveria acabar com ela agora!”

Mas sabe que não pode fazer isso agora. Ela usa o Volta em U para sair do campo e evitar ser pega pelo Magneton, que já estava no lugar de Altaria. No lugar da inseto entra o Sceptile.

\- Então sou eu que resolverei os problemas com robozinhos! Pois fique sabendo que a Krookodile não é a única que tá com Terremoto! – ele diz enquanto mega-evolui e emite um forte tremor de terra para atingir o elétrico. Mas Magneton consegue fugir a tempo, e Celebi que recebe o movimento, que lhe causa dano mínimo.

\- Essa daí é osso duro! – suspira o vegetal.

O melhor golpe contra ela é o Pulso do Dragão, mas esse golpe não é o suficiente para derrubá-la. A Pokémon mística usa o Mente Calma para aumentar seus atributos especiais. Sceptile insiste no Pulso do Dragão, mas dessa vez, Celebi lança mão do Poder Oculto, que para a infelicidade do vegetal, é do tipo gelo...

\- Sceptile foi derrotado! – anuncia o juiz!

Scizor entra no seu lugar.

“Pior que ela resiste aos meus movimentos!” deduz Celebi “Melhor não arriscar!” Ela sai do campo. Magneton ainda tenta pegar a Scizor no campo, mas ela novamente consegue fugir com a volta em U.

“É só questão de tempo Scizor!” declara o ímã. Infernape entra no lugar dela.

Mas a inseto sabe que Magneton tem razão. O time adversário está fazendo pressão com as trocas predicadas, e já conseguiram derrubar dois integrantes que teriam mais chances contra o elétrico.

Desesperado em acabar logo com o metálico, Infernape tenta avançar com o Combate Próximo, mas ele não consegue chegar perto dele já que é atingindo pelos anéis da Troca Elétrica. Dessa vez não resiste à eletricidade e cai desmaiado.

\- Infernape está fora de combate!

Starmie, que até agora não fez nada na luta, sente o desespero tomar conta de si. Seus colegas estão caindo de um a um. Ele queria entrar e resolver logo esse embate, mas precisa de um momento seguro para realizar sua estratégia. Mas percebe que os adversários não darão essa brecha. Será que a estratégia que elaborou não servira de nada nessa batalha?

Altaria entra em campo, assim como o Gengar. O fantasma não pensa duas vezes e tenta finalizar a fada com o movimento Ondas Venenosas. Mas Magneton entra novamente em campo, recebendo o movimento venenoso, que não o afeta pelo fato de ser metálico.

\- Sacanagem! Eles estão nos colocando contra a parede! – resmunga Gengar – pior que estou travado no Ondas Venenosas devido ao Cachecol da Escolha.

Magneton usa o Canhão Brilhante contra o fantasma, o que lhe causa um bom dano. Mas Starmie percebe que houve um erro por parte do imã. Ele também está travado em um movimento, e é um que a estrela pode resistir. Sem pensar, o aquático toma o lugar do fantasma e recebe o feixe de luz brilhante, que por ser de um movimento de metal, não lhe causa muito dano.

“Magneton! Você poderia ter acabado com a luta se tivesse usado o Relâmpago!” avisa a estrela.

O elétrico percebe que cometeu um erro que pode lhe custar à vitória. Ele sabe que trocar agora pode ser prejudicial para seus companheiros devido à habilidade de Starmie. Então ele continuava com o Canhão Brilhante. A estrela resiste bem ao golpe. Seu Psychium Z brilha de sua pulseira.

\- Epa lá! Vai usar o Z-move Psíquico? Mas Magneton é resistente aos golpes psíquicos! – fala Gengar sem entender a ação da estrela.

De repente, todos no campo sentem uma força puxando-os para baixo.

“Meu corpo parece mais pesado... Arg!” Magneton tomba no chão.

\- O que é isso? – Scizor mal consegue se manter em pé.

\- É como se a gravidade tivesse sido alterada! – repara Gengar.

De fato, Starmie usou o movimento Gravidade, que por conta do aumento desta, ficara mais difícil do adversário se desviar dos movimentos. E combinado com o Psychuim Z, aumenta o seu ataque especial.

Magneton tenta nocautear a estrela com mais um Canhão Brilhante, porém ainda não é o suficiente para derrubá-la. Logo, uma grande massa de água é disparada contra ele. O elétrico mal consegue se mover pelo chão devido à alteração na gravidade.

“PERIGO! PERIGO!” o desespero toma conta de Magneton.

O volume d’água atinge o ímã, o arrastando para fora do campo. Ele acaba batendo na parede da arquibancada. As faíscas que surgiram seu corpo indicam que ele pode está sofrendo de curto circuito.

\- Magneton está fora de combate.

\- É ISSO AI VÉIO! – gritava Gengar eufórico – ELIMINAMOS O NOSSO MAIOR EMPECILHO!

Mas ainda é cedo para comemorações. Ainda restavam quatro integrantes do time adversário.

No outro lado do campo, a derrota de Magneton causou apreensão nos remanescentes de sua equipe.

\- Minha nossa! Como Starmie veio com uma estratégia dessas? – Terrakion estava incrédulo – como conseguiu derrubar o Magneton com um só golpe?

\- Acho que foi por causa do Z-Cristal! – deduz Tentacruel – ele deve ter aumentado seu ataque especial. E com a gravidade aumentada, vai ser praticamente impossível ele errar um golpe.

\- Nós ficamos tão focados na Scizor e nos outros que acabamos não prestando atenção em Starmie! – aponta Altaria – não deveríamos ter o subestimado!

\- Ele foi OU por seis semestres! – comenta Celebi – realmente deveríamos ter levado em conta que ele é um veterano dessa universidade.

\- Celebi! Você é quem tem mais chances contra ele! Pode tentar detê-lo? – pede Altaria.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer! – logo, a pequena Pokémon vegetal entra em campo.

Starmie encara a adversária que está diante de si. Ela tem defesas sólidas. Em normais circunstâncias a estrela não conseguiria derrotá-la mesmo se utilizasse ataques de gelo. Mas com o _buff_ que tem e com o dano que Celebi recebera de Sceptile, é possível vencê-la, ainda mais que agora pode usar um movimento de gelo mais poderoso...

Uma rigorosa tempestade de neve surge repentinamente no campo e a vegetal é pega pelo rigoroso frio que rapidamente a derruba no chão, com partes de seu corpo coberto de gelo e neve.

\- Celebi está fora de combate!

\- Não acredito! – Gengar ainda está surpreso – quem em sã consciência vai usar Nevasca em um combate como esse.

\- Então por causa da Gravidade, Starmie pode usar movimentos mais poderosos, mas de baixa acuidade. Só que a Gravidade corrige essa falha! – comenta Scizor.

\- A Celebi caiu! Agora não temos mais como ganhar! – Terrakion se desespera.

\- Sei que essa batalha está praticamente perdida, mas nós devemos fazer o nosso melhor e perdermos com dignidade! – fala Tentacruel em um tom calmo.

\- Mas parece que não tem nada que possamos fazer contra o Starmie! – Altaria já se conforma com a derrota – se ao menos tivéssemos alguém com golpe de prioridade... e mesmo se derrubássemos a estrela, ainda temos a Scizor e o Gengar de pé!

\- Ainda posso ao menos mitigar a força de Starmie! – Tentacruel fala com certa esperança – eu vou ser o próximo.

O água-viva entra e olha para o aquático que secretamente admira. Os dois meio que cumpre papéis semelhantes de remover as armadilhas. Starmie sempre foi o que possui mais agilidade e poder ofensivo, e Tentacruel consegue se defender melhor e possui mais estratégias de suporte. Atualmente o venenoso possui melhor classificação na turma do que o psíquico, mas ele sabe que no mano a mano não é páreo contra a estrela.

Starmie queria acabar logo com a luta, porém ficou com um pouco de receio de atacar o seu colega que é seu vizinho e que, ultimamente, tem se demonstrado bastante amigável com a estrela. Mas sabe que esse não é o momento de hesitação, e logo ele dispara um Ataque Psíquico contra o água-viva. Ele esparrama seu corpo no piso, mas surge uma neblina em volta da estrela que, estranhamente, tira uma parte de sua força.

\- Você... você foi... incrível... Starmie – surpreendentemente, Tentacruel ainda tenta, com dificuldade, se reerguer – sei que... não podemos mais... te vencer... mas... fiz o que pude...

Mal ele termina a sentença que acaba perdendo a consciência e tombando ao chão.

\- Tentacruel está fora de combate.

A plateia está empolgada com a atuação de Starmie. Logo, todos os espectadores estão gritando para a estrela:

\- SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP!

Terrakion ficou meio irritado com os urros do público. Mas queria terminar a luta com dignidade. Queria ao menos derrotar o Starmie.

Mesmo perdendo seu implemento no ataque especial, a estrela acredita que pode derrotar o lutador com um só golpe. Prontamente ele dispara uma Bomba Hidráulica contra o adversário. Terrakion recebe todo o impacto do golpe, mas para surpresa da estrela, ele ainda se mantém de pé.

“Como isso é possível!” disse a estrela incrédula.

Mas o observando melhor, Starmie percebe que ele está com uma fina malha vermelha.

\- Ouviu falar da Vestimenta de Assalto? Ela reduz o dano de ataques especiais! – ao falar isso, o lutador dispara Rocha Afiada.

Várias rochas afiadas surgem pelo campo. Starmie tenta desviar delas, mas a gravidade dificulta a evasão do usuário também. Algumas lâminas o acertam em cheio. Só que uma delas atingiu seu núcleo.

\- OH! TERRAKION ATINGE UM GOLPE CRÍTICO EM STARMIE! – gritou o professor Solgaleo.

Starmie acaba caindo no chão. Mas sente uma forte dor no núcleo. Ele coloca seu braço sobre a gema e sente que há uma rachadura. Gengar e Scizor vão ver o estado do companheiro. Ambos arregalaram os olhos ao ver uma lasca da gema de Starmie no chão. Eles sabem que o dano é sério.

O grito desesperado de Starmie ecoa telepaticamente pelo estádio. Todos recebiam em suas mentes a voz cheia de agonia da estrela. Ela se contorcia de dor, com o braço no ferimento. Seu núcleo pisca de forma irregular. Uma movimentação surge em volta dela. Tudo que pode ouvir agora são os gritos desesperados de Gengar e Scizor.

\- Starmie! Aguenta firme cara...

\- STARMIE! NÃO!!! POR FAVOR! RESISTA! POR ARCEUS! RESISTA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starmie acorda em um quarto de enfermaria. Ele tenta se levantar, mas sente uma repentina tontura e uma dor aguda em seu núcleo. Ele leva o braço e toca levemente a fonte da dor e percebe que há um curativo na parte superior esquerdo de seu núcleo. Ele acaba ouvindo várias vozes do outro lado da porta, e logo, um médico Audino entra no recinto.

\- Que bom que você acordou! - disse o doutor – dessa vez você estaporou meu jovem! Mas felizmente a rachadura não foi muito profunda. Logo estará novo em folha.

“Doutor! Que horas são?”

\- São quase seis horas! Seus amigos ficaram preocupados por você ter ficado apagado a tarde inteira. Mas tivemos que te sedar, pois você estava se debatendo em dor! Mas agora o pior já passou. Você precisa de muito repouso. Agora vou informar aos seus colegas que você acordou!

Assim que o doutor saiu, a estrela ficou ponderando sobre as palavras do médico. “como assim terei que ficar de repouso?”

Em uma sala de espera do centro médico, o Audino vai dar as notícias para um grupo de Pokémon que aguardavam informações sobre os que estavam internados. Scizor, Gengar, Krookodile, Infernape, Scepitile e Tentacruel estavam esperando por notícias de Starmie. Altaria, Magnezone e Metagross estavam aguardando as de Magneton.

\- Não se preocupem, o Starmie acaba de acordar. Magneton ainda permanece inconsciente, mas seus sinais vitais já se estabilizaram e não encontramos nada de grave durante os exames. É questão de tempo que ele acorde.

\- Ai graças a Arceus! – Scizor coloca a mão no peito e respira aliviada. Gesto acompanhado pelos outros.

\- Não disse que isso não é tão grave? – disse o Gengar – não precisou dessa preocupação toda.

\- Mas mesmo assim, eu já estava uma pilha! – comentou a inseto.

\- Oxe se não estava! – respondeu o fantasma – você fez um escândalo que quase nos custou à vitória.

(Flashback – algumas horas antes)

\- STARMIIE! RESISTA POR FAVOR!!! – Scizor ficou desesperada quando uma equipe médica veio para próximo da estrela, que berrava com a dor que sentia.

Ela ia para junto da estrela, mas Gengar entra na sua frente.

\- Aonde vai vermelhinha! Nossa luta ainda não terminou!

\- NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE O STARMIE TÁ PASSANDO MAL?! TENHO QUE VER COMO ELE TÁ! – Scizor estava exaltada.

\- Scizor, deixe que os médicos cuidem dele! – disse o fantasma com calma – você sabe que a Smogon tem uma equipe médica bem qualificada. Então vamos logo terminar essa luta.

\- Não tem como você terminar? – pedia Scizor.

\- Scizor! Os dois que restaram são fracos ao seu Soco Pistóla! Só dois golpes e já era! Não vamos por a perder todo o esforço que Starmie realizou até agora. Imagine o quão ele ficará chateado se souber que perdemos essa batalha por besteira. Vai achar que foi culpa dele, que foi por nós termos nos preocupado com ele. Vamos terminar isso aí que depois vamos ver como ele está! Tá bom assim?

\- Tem razão Gengar! – Scizor se acalma.

Logo ela volta para o campo e fica diante de Terrakion. Ela dispara o Soco Pistola e o derrota rapidamente. Fez o mesmo com a Altaria.

\- Altaria foi derrotada! Vitória do time A1!

Mas Scizor e Gengar não esperaram nem o anúncio do juiz. Correram direto para o centro médico.

(Fim do Flashback)

\- Então podemos ver o Starmie? – pedia Scizor.

\- Entrem no máximo três de vocês! – respondeu o médico.

\- Eu vou! – disse a metálica.

\- Também vou! – Gengar levanta mão.

\- Quem vai entrar também? – questionou Krookodile.

Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Então timidamente Tentacruel levantou seu tentáculo:

\- Posso entra também?

Os outros concordaram. Os três entraram no quarto.

\- Metido! – Infernape se refere ao Tentacruel.

\- Que é que tem? – aponta Sceptile – eles vivem próximos no mesmo prédio.

\- Queria visitar Starmie? – pergunta Krookodile sorrindo.

\- Eu não! – responde o lutador encabulado, querendo encerrar o assunto.

No quarto, Starmie estava relaxando no leito quando vê que três visitantes entraram.

“Pessoal!”

\- Que susto que você nos deu! – comenta Scizor.

“Como terminou a batalha?”

\- Nós vencemos! Estamos nas semifinais! – diz Gengar gesticulando um “V” de vitória.

\- Como você está? – pergunta Tentacruel.

“Sinto pontadas em meu núcleo e me sinto meio zonzo! Mas fora isso, nada demais!”

O médico entra no quarto:

\- Oi Starmie! Pelo visto está mais animado! – ele comenta enquanto folheava alguns papéis de sua mão, vendo o prontuário do paciente, enquanto explica a situação dele – bom, você teve uma rachadura no núcleo, mas felizmente foi um ferimento superficial, portanto, você não terá nenhuma sequela. Mas você sabe que danos no núcleo podem ser potencialmente perigosos para Pokémon de sua espécie já que ele funciona como centro nervoso de seu corpo, além de sua recuperação se bem mais lenta do que em outras partes de seu corpo. Portanto, para uma devida recuperação e evitar agravamento de seu estado clínico, você precisará de repouso absoluto por pelo menos mais dois dias subsequentes.

“Doutor, se eu vou precisar de repouso... quer dizer que... não vou poder participar das semifinais?”

\- Exatamente! Você deverá se afastar de suas atividades na universidade por pelo menos dois dias, já considerando amanhã e sexta-feira!

Todos foram abalados pela notícia. Starmie já não poderá participar das próximas batalhas. Isso deixou a estrela abalada. Seu núcleo ficou com uma cor entre alaranjada e salmão com o brilho reduzido. Não conseguia reagir diante dessa notícia que caiu como uma bomba para ele.

Os outros perceberam o quanto a estrela ficou depressiva com isso. Scizor tentou consolá-la.

\- Tudo bem Starmie... você já participou de duas lutas... saiu vitorioso em ambas! E ainda foi de grande ajuda nessa última! Acho que com isso você já tem pontuação suficiente para ser aprovado nessa avaliação.

\- Isso mesmo estrela! – continua Gengar – você sabe que a maior parte da sala já foi desclassificada, mas isso não quer dizer que serão necessariamente reprovados. Na verdade, alguns podem conseguir classificação melhor do que aqueles que conseguiram passar. Você só está na mesma situação deles.

\- Ainda mais que todos aqui sabem que esse tipo de acidente é normal! - completa Tentacruel – só é necessário que você siga as orientações do doutor e descanse bem.

\- Seus amigos têm razão! – fala o médico – esse tipo de situação faz parte da rotina da universidade, todos os funcionários conhecem muito bem os imprevistos que podem acontecer com os alunos. Portanto não precisa se abalar com isso. O ideal seria quatro dias de descanso, mas como já estamos próximos do fim de semana, te darei um atestado que garante seu afastamento pelos próximos dois dias. Com isso você não terá muitos prejuízos com seu curso.

“Mas... com isso... vou desfalcar o time!” a estrela ainda estava abalada. “Não é apenas o meu resultado que será prejudicado, mas de todos vocês. Desculpem-me por essa decepção!”

\- Mas pelo que eu saiba, quando ocorrem casos assim, podemos escolher um substituto de outro time. De um que já esteja eliminado! – aponta Gengar.

\- Não será tão problemático para gente Starmie. As regras permitem substituição em casos de acidente com um dos integrantes – disse Scizor – agora nós já vamos providenciar isso!

\- Ei... será que posso lutar no lugar de Starmie? – pergunta Tentacruel.

Scizor e Gengar se entreolham. Eles voltam seus olhares para a estrela, em busca de uma aprovação.

“Você... faria isso Tentacruel?”

\- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor... ou se você pode confiar em mim para lutar em seu lugar...

Permaneceram alguns segundos de silêncio. Starmie pensava bem na proposta do venenoso. Tentacruel pode cumprir a função de _Spiner_ que nem ele. Sem falar que é bem competente e pode ajudar o time com seus movimentos de suporte.

“Certo! Confio em você! Faça seu melhor Tentacruel!”

\- Muito obrigado Starmie! – o venenoso fica lisonjeado por a estrela acreditar nele.

\- Certo pessoal! Ainda pretendo fazer alguns exames no paciente! – o Audino indica que o momento da visita acabou – então, peço licença de vocês!

Então os três saíram do quarto.

“Doutor! Posso falar com o Gengar só por um minuto!” pedia Starmie.

\- Que? Comigo?

\- Seja rápido! – apressava o médico.

Fora do recinto, Scizor e Tentacruel falam para os outros do estado de Starmie e da alteração do time.

\- Minha nossa! Então Starmie não vai poder continuar com as batalhas!? – questionou Krookodile.

\- Pois é! A situação dele é delicada! – responde Scizor suspirando – ele ficou bem triste com isso!

\- Como ele pode nos deixar assim! – Infernape não gosta da notícia.

\- Não foi culpa dele! – aponta a metálica, visivelmente aborrecida – como nós saberíamos que poderia acontecer um acidente desses?

\- Mas ele não deveria ter usado a tar da Gravidade! – declara Krookodile.

\- Não creio que foi por causa disso! Aliás, se não fosse do Starmie usar a Gravidade com o Z-move, nós teríamos perdido! – Scizor fala sobre a estratégia que foi usada pela estrela – pelo que vi a estratégia deu super certo.

Gengar sai do quarto e se junta na conversa do grupo.

\- Pois mesmo assim, temos agora essa substituição forçada! – continua a terrestre – Sei que Tentacruel é um bom combatente, mas agora nós vamos ficar muito vulneráveis aos terrestres. Três de nossa equipe são fracos contra terra.

\- Ai, ai! É um cuidado que temos que ter agora! – o fantasma fica apreensivo – cada time dos finalistas tem um Pokémon terrestre.

\- Mas deixa que eu lido com os terrestres! – diz Sceptile confiante.

\- É... acho que com a Hippowdon você não terá problemas... mas no time da Hydreigon tem o Mamoswine, que por acaso ele é de gelo também, que até tem um golpe de prioridade desse tipo. Ai você viu não é? – explana Krookodile – e nu da Latias tem o Nidoking, que além de não ser fraco aos vegetais por conta do seu tipo venenoso, ele tem um vasto arsenal de movimentos, é um dos Pokémon mais imprevisível da sala. Pode vir com ataque físico ou especial. Não ficaria surpresa se ele viesse com raio de gelo.

\- O negócio é sério! - continua Gengar – e Starmie seria um dos melhores para detê-los.

\- Pois é! Mas acho que não terei ofensiva suficiente para derrubá-los! – fala Tentacruel cabisbaixo.

\- Mas nós vamos tentar elaborar estratégias que compensem isso! – Scizor tenta animar o grupo – além do mais, o Tentacruel é capaz de usar Espinhos Tóxicos. Isso pode ser bem útil.

Então o grupo se reuniu na sala de espera mesmo para revisar suas estratégias, as adaptando à mudança de integrante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram nove da noite, todos foram embora com exceção de Scizor, Gengar e Tentacruel, que aguardavam a alta de Starmie. Magneton já havia acordado também e estava prestes a sair do centro médico juntamente com seu irmão Magnezone.

Finalmente Starmie foi liberado pelo médico. Ele saia do quarto andando lentamente.

\- Pode ir pra casa Starmie!

“Sim estou liberado!”

“Ei Starmie, também pegou atestado?” Magneton fala com ele.

“Pois é! Dois dias!” o psíquico dizia em um tom de desânimo.

“Eu também ficarei alguns dias de molho!” continuava o elétrico “Aquela Bomba Hidráulica foi bem poderosa!”

“Eu... sinto muito!” Starmie se desculpava.

“Tudo bem! Na verdade eu mereci isso! Realmente cometi um erro feio ao usar o Canhão Brilhante ao invés do Relâmpago. Estava considerando em apenas derrubar o Gengar, mas eu deveria ter considerado você e a Scizor também. Tinha a chance de matar a luta!”

\- Pois é esse negócio de avaliação nos deixa tão nervoso que podemos cometer erros bestas! – Gengar compreende a aflição de Magneton – se soubessem o que houve comigo na prova escrita...

“Mas que isso lhe sirva de lição, Ton!” aconselha Magnezone “em uma batalha, sempre analise bem a situação e as possibilidades antes de tomar uma ação!”

“Ok irmão! Desculpe-me pelo inconveniente! Te dei trabalho! E ainda você não ficou direito com o Metagross.”

\- Como assim? – Gengar ficou curioso.

“Meu irmão queria ficar ao lado de Metagross, já que ele pode está bem chateado com seu desempenho na avaliação prática! Magnezone sempre faz o possível para deixá-lo alegre. Ele considera muito o Meta!” o elétrico mais novo olha pro irmão de forma debochada.

“Você já deve está bem para estar tão engraçadinho desse jeito! Acho que vou falar com o médico para anular seu atestado!” o mais velho encara sério seu irmãozinho “mas é melhor nós voltamos para nossas residências, já está ficando bem tarde!”

Eles se despedem e sai do centro médico.

“Será que o ônibus passa a essa hora?”

\- Nem pensar de ônibus! – Scizor fala energicamente – estou com o carro. Vou te levar para casa com segurança!

Então se dirigiram até o estacionamento. Lá Gengar se despede dos outros três:

\- Eu vou de ônibus mesmo para que vocês chegarem logo em casa. Scizor e Tentacruel, nos vemos amanhã. E Starmie, se cuide e descanse bem. Prometo que vou devolver “aquilo” segunda!

Os três entram no carro. Durante todo o caminho se mantinham em silêncio. Os aquáticos ficaram no banco de trás. Em poucos minutos chegaram à praia. Starmie e Tentacruel descem do carro.

\- Obrigado pela carona Scizor!

\- Tudo bem Tentacruel! Nos vemos amanhã! – responde a inseto – e Starmie, lhe desejo melhoras, e até mais! – após se despedir ela liga novamente o veículo e volta para sua casa.

Mas enquanto dirige, ela acaba pensando sobre uma estranha sensação que anda tendo em relação ao Tentacruel nos últimos dias. Por algum motivo, ela sente um incomodo quando o ver próximo de Starmie.

Os aquáticos entraram por uma entrada na praia mesmo, que era uma guarita que dá acesso a um caminho para Pokémon não aquáticos. Pegaram um elevador e chegaram a um corredor que dá acesso ao apartamento de Starmie. Mas quando chegam próximos à porta, a estrela acaba sentindo uma forte tontura e acaba colocando a ponta na parede, se apoiando para não cair.

\- Starmie! Você está passando mal? – Tentacruel ficou preocupado pelo repentino mal-estar do amigo. E se aproxima dele para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

“Não se incomode comigo... quando machuco o núcleo é normal que eu sinta um pouco de tontura!”

\- Mas tá precisando de algum remédio, ou algo do tipo? Quer que eu fique um pouco com você? Ou quer chamar a Alomomola pra ver o que ela pode fazer?

“Já disse que não é nada demais!” o psíquico já se mostra um pouco aborrecido. Ele estava a um tempo segurando sua frustração em estar nessa situação. Ele não queria expor esses sentimentos negativos para os seus colegas, mas ele não estava aguentando mais. Ele só queria se afastar de todos o mais rápido possível. Não estava gostando de ser tratado como se fosse um coitadinho.

\- Tudo bem... não quero incomodá-lo... mas estou preocupado... – ele tenta erguer um tentáculo para oferecê-lo para a estrela, mas sente uma energia psíquica que o empurra por alguns centímetros.

“Que insistência! Qual teu problema?” Starmie acaba se alterando “ajudei meu time a ir à semifinal, mas por uma ironia do destino eu não vou poder mais lutar! Agora minha colocação pode cair por eu está desfalcado! É isso, é isso que está me incomodando! Agora, tudo que eu quero é que ME DEIXE EM PAZ!”

O venenoso ficou assustado. Não esperava que Starmie estivesse tão exaltado. Não encontrou palavras para tentar acalmá-lo.

“Espero que aproveite bem a sua segunda chance!” disse a estrela batendo forte na porta.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, ele foi para a banheira. Ligou a mangueira para enchê-la de água. Depois entrou nela. Ele estava bastante transtornado. Seu núcleo pisca rapidamente e gemia com finalidade de colocar para fora os seus prantos. Estava chorando de frustração, estava em um misto de tristeza e raiva. Se maldizia, pois nada do que faz dá certo. Se perguntava se realmente é tão incompetente a ponto de só mais atrapalhar do que acrescentar nas atividades que participa. Seu núcleo estava emitindo ondas magnéticas irregulares. Qualquer Pokémon que fosse capaz de perceber essas ondas saberia o quão é desesperador o estado do psíquico. A água da banheira se mexia com as ondas psíquicas emitidas pela estrela. Ondas que até causaram queda de alguns objetos que estavam na residência dela.

E assim passou a noite inteira chorando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Espinhos Tóxicos - Toxic Spikes

Derrubar - Knock Off

Troca Elétrica - Volt Switch

Retorno - Return

Mente Calma - Calm Mind

Relâmpago - Thunderbolt

Gravidade - Gravity

Blizzard - Nevasca

Ataque Psíquico - Psychic

Rocha Afiada - Stone Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo terminou de forma meio dramática...   
> E pra quem não sabe, Sweep quer dizer "varrer", que no competitivo quer dizer que um Pokémon está derrotando todos os adversários que entram contra o mesmo. 
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Não sei se histórias assim serão populares, mas é algo diferente que quero tentar.
> 
> Aguardo nos comentários para me contar o que acharam.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
